Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji
by Baka Gaijin30
Summary: Repost. AU. Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo, 1880. Shoujoai warning.
1. Chapter 1

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

------

-1-

---Meiji Period Japan, 1880---

Eight years ago, the first railway line between Yokohama and Tokyo was built. Earlier today, she had gotten on the train to take her to her new home. For most passengers on the train, it was the closest any of them would ever get to a geisha. Unfortunately, since she dressed incognito with her costumes and makeup in her luggage, chances were that no one would ever know it.

Her parents had sold her to the okiya (geisha house) when she was still a child, and the woman who ran it supported her training in the arts of dance and entertainment, becoming her manager of sorts when she had made her public debut as a maiko (woman of dance, i.e. apprentice geisha) at the ochaya (exclusive facilities where geisha perform). She received her training, support, and protection from the proprietress of the okiya, and in return she had served a five years apprenticeship under her following her debut.

She could still remember her debut. Between the elaborate kimono and the hair ornaments, she was carrying an extra forty pounds of weight. Over time, dancing in such heavy costuming had helped her to develop her muscles.

Well, that and the martial arts training. The proprietress of the okiya she was trained in was unusual in that she actually had her girls trained in Japanese fencing and other self defense techniques. Apparently, when she herself was a maiko, a friend of hers in the okiya was raped by a foreigner. She later performed hara-kiri, rather than live with the shame. The proprietress was determined none of her girls would have to endure the same fate.

Two months ago, she had turned twenty. To celebrate, the okiya performed the rite of passage known as "turning the collar" on her. She was no longer a maiko; she was a full fledged geisha now. Her apprenticeship up, she was now a free agent of sorts, allowed to move out on her own. She told her proprietress that she wished to go to Tokyo. She wished to work in one of the karyukai (special districts set aside for the enjoyment of aesthetic pleasure) in the now bustling city. She did not, however, tell her proprietress why. Strange rumors were coming out of Tokyo, about lawlessness and civil unrest in certain districts, and about a group of armor wearing Ronin who seemed to always show up when there was trouble.

Funny thing was, if the rumors were to be believed, they were _women_ warriors.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the train whistle, followed by the screeching of the train's brakes. Tokyo at last! She needed help getting all her luggage off the train, and once they were all off and on the pier, she calmly stood in her kimono and waited. Soon, a carriage arrived, and a geisha not much older than herself got off, followed by several attendants to help with the baggage.

"Yamazaki Linna-san?" the woman asked, studying the new arrival.

"Hai. You must be with the Geit Okiya, Miss..."

"Misae. Come on; let's get you to your new home."

------

"Commander, Captain Leon McNichol is here to see you now."

"Good, show him in." Commander Nicholas Roland, in charge of the British military outpost in the Kioichio province of Tokyo, looked out his window as his men went through their morning drills. He'd been stationed out here long enough to pick up most of the language, and to have picked up an ulcer from having to deal with certain hostile members of the native population. He heard the door open behind him and turned around.

"At ease. Have a seat, Captain." He said to the young Scotsman. "I suppose you're wondering why you were transferred from our post in Osaka to here."

"Yes, now that you mention it, it did seem a bit odd at that."

"I gained access to your service record, lad." he said, lighting his pipe. "You're a no nonsense sort who is fluent in the language, and somehow trusted by these bloody Orientals. I'm in desperate need of men like you. We're primarily a peace keeping force here, McNichol. In order to keep the peace, we do have to make certain concessions."

"Such as?"

"McNichol, how would you feel being teamed up with one of the natives?"

"I wouldn't mind that too much, sir."

"Good. His name's Wong. I'll introduce the two of you..." Commander Roland was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door. "Who's there?"

"Sir, your secretary, Nene Romanova, sir." A woman with a Russian accent said on the other side of the door.

"Come in, Romanova."

Leon did a double take when he saw the young blond enter the room. "Sir? Is the British army now allowing children to enter?" Nene looked at the new arrival, stuck her tongue out at him, and then looked back to the commander.

Commander Roland chuckled. "Don't let her age fool you, lad. She speaks and reads fluently in Russian, English and Japanese. She's also one of the brightest young lasses I've ever come across. Why, between you and me, she's the best code breaker we've had in the last fifteen years"

"I see. My apologies, Miss Romanova."

She nodded to him, making a mental note to make his life miserable at every turn for calling her a child.

"That's alright, no harm done. Right, Romanova?"

"Hmm? Oh, right."

"Well Captain, now's as good a time as any to give you the tour of the place. You're going to be stationed here for a while, so you might as well learn the lay of the land."

---Thirty Minutes Later---

Having been given a tour of the barracks, Leon, Roland and Nene now were outside touring the neighboring houses and shops lining the streets. Nene and the Commander were pointing out the various landmarks and places friendly to foreigners, as well as the places to avoid. As they were walking, something caught Leon's eyes. A woman in a rather common looking black Kimono, with her scraggly hair pulled back in the ponytail so widespread in this part of Japan.

"Who's the bird?" he asked.

"The who?" Commander Roland asked.

"The bird over there in the dark kimono. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better."

Nene and Roland looked to where McNichol was motioning with his head.

Roland rolled his eyes as Nene suppressed the urge to giggle.

"I'd stay away from that one, lad." Commander Roland warned him. "She may not look it, but she's a mean lass, with a checkered past to boot. Or so they say."

"Plus, she hates foreigners." Nene put in.

"Aw, really? And why's that, luv?"

"Her father was an American whaler. The only thing he left her was her name."

"Which is?"

"Priscilla. Priscilla S. Asagiri. She's a singer in one of the local taverns. You have about as much chance with her as I do of being knighted by Queen Victoria." she added, smiling with glee at the crestfallen reaction of the young captain. As they walked down the street, a woman elegantly dressed in a European styled corset with her long hair pulled back by a large bow exited a women's clothing store, carrying an umbrella to protect her from the sun. Leon watched as she tried unsuccessfully to open the umbrella, partially opening and closing it several times before finally propping it open and going out.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"That," Commander Roland answered, "Is Miss Sylia Stingray, owner of a women's clothing store specializing in both European and traditional Japanese clothing choices. And before you ask, rumor has it she already has a suitor."

Unbeknownst to Commander Roland or Captain McNichol, both Nene and Priss saw the signal Sylia had just sent them with her umbrella. Nene brushed her left shoulder and Priss scratched her nose to confirm they received the message.

------

Rodger Dowering of walked to his office surrounded by his bodyguards from the Yakuza (Japanese Mafia). Upon opening his door, he found a man standing there in front of his desk, waiting for him.

"Dowering, it's about time."

Roger's bodyguard were about to attack, when he held up his hand, signaling for them to hold their peace. "(It's okay. Leave us alone.

Wait outside the door.)" As they left, he nervously approached the man scanning his papers he'd left out.

"B... B... Brian J. Mason, sir. I wasn't expecting a visit from corporate..."

"How goes the spices and the textiles?"

"Spices and... oh, good. We're selling them at a very profitable..."

"And the opium and heroin?" Roger looked around nervously. It was dangerous to talk about such things too openly.

"Well, uh, that is, we..."

"What about the sales and distribution of firearms?" Mason asked, continuing not to look at Rodger but rather at his papers.

"Well, as far as the firearms go, we..."

Mason flashed him an angry look.

"You have had over three years now to incite hostilities between the Japanese and the Europeans and Americans. Three years! And yet, for the last three years, for the most part there's been nothing but peace in Tokyo and the rest of Japan."

"It's not my fault," Rodger tried defending himself, "if these slant-eyed devils won't rise up against their foreign visitors!" Mason looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe so, but those 'slant-eyed devils' of yours are the key to our plans. Right now there's an uneasy peace between the natives and the British and Americans. Genom wants that peace eliminated. It's bad for business; we make more from the sale of munitions and firearms that tea, spice, textiles or our less than legal ventures. There's no money in peace."

"I see."

"Take the Americas, for instance. Genom, through an American subsidiary, sells firearms to the Indians in the plains, then sells guns to the U.S. Military fighting the Indians."

He looked at Mason funny, "Doesn't either party get wise to such an operation." Mason smiled.

"Why would they. No doubt some suspect, but consider the fact that we can always claim any of our rifles found in the hands of a red man probably came from a U.S. Cavalryman, and the fact that neither of the opposing factions have any reason to compare notes. We supply the

Chinese with firearms, as well as the British military trying to enforce the opium trade there. We make a killing at wars, if you'll pardon the pun. The problem is, you've allowed for peace to come to Japan."

"I... I know. We've been doing our best to incite violence between the

Europeans and Orientals, only..."

"Only what?"

Rodger considered whether or not to tell him three sword wielding women in samurai armor calling themselves the Knight Sabers were giving the whole operation a bad time. He thought better of it.

"N... nothing sir. Tonight an attack will take place on the British compound in Kioichio. The Japanese will be blamed, which will cause retaliation on the part of the British. That should get the ball rolling."

"I hope so for your sake, because when Chairman of the Board Quincy Rosenkreutz arrives from Austria in two weeks by steamship, he..."

"Rosenkreutz? Here?" Roger asked, suddenly even more nervous than before.

"Yes. Because of your incompetence, things have gotten so out of hand he's personally coming here himself to look into it."

"I see... I will not fail. You'll see."

"I'd better." Mason snarled, before leaving the very badly shaken head of the Japanese branch of Genom International alone in his office.

---8:00 PM---

Linna and Misae, along with a young maiko by the name of Takara, were headed down the street to the ochaya where they would be performing a tea ceremony for some of the local government officials, followed by musical entertainment. Linna had agreed to a seven year contract with the Proprietress in charge of the Geit Okiya, which wasn't bad at all considering that as a full fledged geisha she was now entitled to keep a percentage of her profits. If she lived within her means and did her job well, she could retire with a nice little nest egg at the end of that time, unless of course she chose to stay in the okiya.

In order to get to the karyukai where the ochaya was, she and her companions had to pass by the British compound. Almost immediately, the gaijin started cat-calling and whistling at the trio. She kept her composure, though, and ignored the soldiers as she continued walking straight ahead, her head held high, and her hands firmly clasped around her thirteen-stringed koto. Misae, carrying her bamboo shakuhacki flute, and Takara bringing up the rear were a little less confident.

One of the soldiers now decided to make an ass of himself by going up to Linna and trying to pick her up. He suddenly stood at attention when an angry voice came from behind him. Linna watched as two men, one a young British officer and the other a member of the local peacekeeping force, came up to the soldier. The officer started yelling at him and sent him and the other soldiers away. He and the other one then turned to Linna.

"My apologies, ma'am, for the crude and brutish behavior you and your fellow geisha were subjected to. My name's Captain Leon McNichol, and this is Daily Wong. We both humbly ask for your forgiveness." he finished, as both he and Daley bowed to the ladies. Linna smiled; the foreigner actually knew proper etiquette.

"It is no problem." she said. "Thank you for your help though..." she was just then cut off by an explosion. Looking away from Leon and Daley, she saw a group of men armed with swords and knives coming up toward them and the British compound.

"Respect the Emperor, expel the foreign barbarians!" the group started screaming as they got closer. Leon and Daley reached for their side arms as the doors to the British compound opened, and the soldiers, caught off guard and in disarray, ran out to try to defend the stronghold. The attackers, taking advantage of the opportunity, began to hack and slice into those closest to them, taking their guns as they did so. One of the attackers, seeing the group of three geisha huddled together against the fortress wall, came up with a plan.

"Nobunaga, Takeda, follow me! Kill the geisha! Their deaths will be blamed on the British!"

The men ran upon the women, now trembling in fear. The one carrying the naginata (a long wooden pole with a curved blade at the end, similar to a European halberd) quickly killed Takara, who was dead before she hit the ground. One of the others went to cut Linna down with his sword, when she deflected the blow using her koto, and then followed through with a lightning-fast strike to his wind pipe. As he staggered back, she brought her musical instrument down on his head, shattering both it and his skull. To the shock of not only her other two attackers, but Misae as well, she then pulled the sword from his dead hands and took a defensive stance.

"Misae, get behind me!" she ordered. The two thugs looked at each other, then back at Linna. All around them there was chaos as the battle raged. Out of nowhere, arrows began to rain down on the attackers, and a figure in pink samurai armor rode her charger into battle, loading up three arrows at a time and releasing them at the insurgents with pinpoint accuracy. Two more rode up behind her, one in blue armor and the other in silver and white colored samurai armor.

"_They really do exist_!" she gasped. It was like something out of the one of the picture books she'd read when she was a child, but there they were. What's more, unlike the scary male faceplates that usually protected the warrior's faces she'd seen in books, their faceplates were completely smooth except for the eye slots. They were each fighting the attackers, and successfully cutting them down.

The attacker carrying the naginata tried to take advantage of the distraction to attack Linna. The silver warrior looked over in time to see Linna grab the weapon behind the blade and shift her weight to pull her attacker off balance. She then quickly brought her sword down, decapitating him. The third man looked from one fallen comrade to the other, and then back at Linna.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed at her, as he ran at her with his sword. She ducked under his blow, slashing him across his abdomen disemboweling him. Linna, breathing heavy now, and with her beautiful new kimono now covered in blood, looked up to see the silver ronin still watching her as her pink and blue companions rode away. She then turned her own steed around, making a hasty retreat.

"L... Linna?" Misae nervously asked. Linna tossed the sword away, as the British forces were rounding up the last of the troublemakers.

"Misae, are you alright?"

Misae was trembling, looking from their late compatriot Takara to the three men her new friend had just killed. "You... you saved my life."

"Think nothing of it. And don't tell anyone what I did tonight. The fewer people who know, the better." Looking away from her friend again to the spot the armored figure had been, "So those were the Knight

Sabers I've heard about."

"Knight Sabers? You mean you saw them?"

"Yes, didn't you?"

"No, I was huddled behind you, remember."

Linna smiled at her friend, and suddenly got a cold chill from the blood now seeping through the layers of her kimono. She then looked down at the fallen maiko, and her smile vanished. "Let's go back to the okiya. There'll be no entertaining for us tonight. You take Takara's arms, I'll carry her legs." She said grimly. The trip back to the okiya was spent in silence.

------

Sylia Stingray took her shoes off and left them on the tatami (straw matting) outside the entrance to the Geit Okiya. The proprietress met her at the door, respectfully thanking her for the fine silk kimonos she'd delivered to them the week before. As they passed from the outer courtyard into the living quarters, Sylia saw a geisha arranging flowers in a vase. She studied the young woman's face intensely. The young woman looked up at her, meeting her stare before looking away and going back to her flowers. The proprietress noticed the exchange of looks, and was about to inquire, when Sylia turned to her first.

"Etsu-sama?"

"Hai."

"Are we alone?"

"Yes. Well, except for the young new arrival over there. Poor thing had a frightful night last night. We lost a young girl in the incident."

"You mean she was outside the British compound last night?"

"Yes, and she came in last night with her kimono covered in blood. Can you imagine?"

"What's her name?"

"Her name? Yamazaki Linna-san. Why?"

"I wish to buy her."

"Her services, you mean?"

"No. Her. I wish to purchase her contract."

Proprietress Etsu was shocked. "But... but she is a geisha. You don't run an okiya, nor do you have access to an ochaya where she could perform at. What would you do with her?"

"Five hundred yen."

"Stingray-sama, it's not simply a matter of money. I..."

"One thousand yen."

"Please, if I were to sell her contract over to you there'd be important things to be taken into consideration: her happiness, her well being, her..."

"Two thousand yen."

"Stingray-sama..."

"Three thousand."

Etsu looked at her, her head cocking to the side a bit, "Do you have

three thousand on you right now?"

"Hai."

"Are you willing to look me in the eye and promise me she won't be abused or exploited?"

"Absolutely." she said.

"Very well. But it is not my final decision to make. If Linna agrees to join you, I'll make out the contracts."

"Excellent. May I speak with her alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course. But remember; she's been through a traumatic experience. Be gentle." And with that proprietress Etsu left her alone with the young geisha.

"Yamazaki Linna-san?" Sylia asked the woman. She turned away from her flower arranging to face the stranger.

"Hai. Who are you, miss?"

"My name's Sylia Stingray. I wish to talk to you, if you don't mind."

"No, of course I don't mind." She said smiling. As a geisha, one of her functions was to entertain with lively conversation. Although it was a bit odd, entertaining a foreigner, and a woman at that.

Sylia smiled back. "Good, because I was just talking with your proprietress. I wish to buy out your contract.

Linna looked at her thoughtfully now. "You mean, you are the proprietress of an okiya too?"

Sylia shook her head. "No."

Suddenly, a frightening thought occurred to Linna. "Stingray-sama?"

"Please, just Sylia. If you feel you must, though, I would prefer -san to -sama."

"Yes... Sylia-san."

"Good. Now what is it?"

"I'm not a joro (prostitute)."

Silence.

"What?"

"Nor am I willing to become a joro. So if you're hoping to buy my contract expecting me to work in your bordello you can please leave now."

Sylia stared at Linna for a few seconds before she burst out laughing.

Her reaction caught Linna a bit off guard.

"No, I'm not going to turn you into a joro."

"Then why do you want me?" Linna asked suspiciously. Sylia leaned uncomfortably close to the young geisha's face.

"Because last night I saw you kill three armed men as you were defending one of your friends." she whispered.

Linna's eyes widened as she felt her heart start beating faster. "You... you were the one in the silver armor?"

Sylia's smile widened. "Yamazaki-san, let me make you a proposition..."

---To Be Continued---

End Notes: Most information came from _Japanese Street Slang_ by Peter Constantine and _Geisha, A Life_ by Mineko Iwasaki. Historical points from internet history sites.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

-2-

The young man and his two advisors walked down the hall to the conference room. As they traveled down the corridor, those assembled on either side of the passage bowed, none daring to look upon the twenty-seven year old. Reaching the conference room, one of his advisors closed the door behind him, as the other opened the curtains to let the sun shine through.

"Have you heard of the events that took place yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes, Your Highness, and I must say it does not bode well. Someone is trying to stir up trouble with the foreigners."

Emperor Meiji twirled the end of his mustache as he looked out the window at the scenery outside. ""Do we know who it could be? Possibly a faction still loyal to the dispossessed daimyo (feudal lords)?"

"No, I don't believe so. Since the abolishment of the shogun and the increase in freedoms of your subjects, there wouldn't seem to be too many who would want a re-establishment of the old order."

"Still, there are some subjects who resent certain of your changes." the second advisor broke in. " The bringing in of foreign educators, the moving of the capital from Kyoto to Tokyo, all have been hard for some... traditionalists to accept. That, and a general distrust of anything foreign..." The other broke in.

"That's as may be, but we've received word from the British outpost which suffered the attack. They suspect a third party somehow looking to profit by..."

"Third party? There are enough hotheads here at home to..."

"Please, gentleman, please." Emperor Meiji said. "Whoever is behind these attacks must be dealt with, and quickly. But the course we have chosen for our country will remain the same."

But Your Highness, with the utmost respect..."

"Japan needs to grow. She needs to grow and she needs to change. We do not want to go back to the way we were. To the way China and other Asian countries are, cowering under unequal treaties with the Westerners. We must not allow her to be subjugated. She needs to be an equal. She needs to grow and she needs to do so both industrially and militarily. She cannot do that in isolation. We have made her vulnerable. We must accept the fact that we are now, for better or worse, part of a larger world. We must cautiously open ourselves to the ideas of the Europeans and the Americans, always being on our guard that we loose nothing of what makes us Japanese. Japan can afford to do nothing less. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Yes, my Emperor."

--

Sylia led Linna into her store, The Silky Doll. She looked around at the strange juxtaposition of beautiful silk kimonos next to the latest fashions from Paris. Crossing through the door in the back, Sylia led Linna into a small library. She quickly glanced at the volumes. Alongside the Tao Te Ching and The Art of War were Das Kapital, the Origin of Species, several popular works by Charles Dickens, a Japanese dictionary, and a book on firearms.

"Quite the eclectic collection she has." She thought, as she saw Sylia pull a single volume forward, tripping a mechanism that opened a hidden doorway behind them. As it opened, Linna's eyes widened noticing the spiral staircase descending underground, illuminated by gaslight. Sylia lit a lantern on a desk by the secret passage before she turned to Linna and looked her in the eye with an almost frightening intensity.

"This is it, Yamazaki-san. There is still time to back out. As a geisha, I know you would never divulge my secret. If you don't want to go through with this, we can go back to the Geit Okiya now."

Linna shrank a bit under the older woman's gaze. Why had she wanted to come to Tokyo? For the excitement? From what Sylia had told her in the outer courtyard garden, this was way beyond a little excitement. What was she doing? She was a geisha, a dancer and entertainer. She was no warrior. She was no Tomoe Gozen (legendary female samurai of the twelfth century). Part of her wanted to turn now, to leave while she still could. But then, she remembered the words Sylia had spoken earlier…

"_The current peace in Japan is in danger. We're doing what we can to preserve that peace. I'm offering you a chance to join me. To join us._"

"Sylia-san, I thank you, but I have cast my lot. You are now my sensei, and I am no longer geisha." she said, a slight tinge of sadness in her voice. Sylia caught it, and put a hand up to the other girl's cheek.

"Very well. Come, follow me." She said, turning away and proceeding down the passage with Linna apprehensively following her.

--

"Look, Priss! The tear in the armor is fixed, good as new." Nene said, showing off the repairs Sylia's friend Nigel Kirkland had just finished with to her armor, consisting of woven bamboo and metal strips. The making of samurai armor was a dying art, and Nigel was one of the few Westerners ever taught the ancient art. "He even put a hidden compartment in the sleeve here for my shuriken."

"Congratulations. You and your armor will be very happy together, I'm sure." Priss quipped. She then looked toward the light shining through the cave entrance, and grabbed her sword.

"Who goes there?" she called out.

"It's me, Sylia." As she came in, she looked at Priss and shook her head. "Why do you insist on wearing such common clothes? Why don't you ever let me help you with your wardrobe?"

"Isn't it enough I wear your armor?" she asked, noticing Sylia visibly stiffen at the retort. She then noticed the young woman timidly following her. "Who's this?"

"Her name's Yamazaki Linna-san, and she is going to be joining us. She was the geisha I told the two of you about last night. Linna, this is Romanova Nene-san and Asagiri Priss-san."

Nene, still wearing the armor she was showing off to Priss, looked at Sylia with disbelief.

"She's **what**? A geisha in the Knight Sabers? Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"The last time I asked Sylia if she took leave of her senses, she ignored me and let you join anyways." Priss said to Nene, who immediately turned to her angrily.

"Stop picking on me!" she shouted, stomping her foot for emphasis. Linna silently listened to the conversation unfold, her eyes glued for some reason to Priss. It was her eyes that captured Linna's attention. They were almost catlike.

"What are you staring at?" Priss asked a suddenly very startled Linna.

"What? Oh, nothing, I..."

"Can you even fight?" Nene asked. "And what do you know about what we do?"

"She killed three armed men single handedly last night." Sylia said.

"Yes, and I'm familiar with most of the literature on bushido (code of

samurai honor, similar to the Western codes of chivalry), so I..."

"Bushido?" Priss asked, "Are you serious?"

Linna was suddenly crestfallen. Sylia looked at the situation, and decided upon a way to not only help Linna gain respect in the other's eyes, but also maybe knock Priss down a peg.

"Tell you what; Nene, grab two wooden swords. Linna, you wanted to see what it was like to be a Knight Saber, well here's your chance. Put on the spare set of armor over there. You're going to be sparring with Priss."

--

"Come in." commander Roland said as he heard the knocking at his door.

He watched as Daily and Leon walked in the room and stood at attention.

"At ease. Any luck with getting anything out of the prisoners?"

"Not with direct questioning, Colonel. But yes, we got information out of them." Leon said. Roland eyed him suspiciously.

"You didn't use torture on the poor bastards, did you?"

"Not exactly." Wong said, pushing his glasses up a bit on his nose. "We simply noticed the tattoos all over the dead ones. They matched the tattoo patterns on the arms and chest of the prisoners. That and the fact that some of our prisoners were missing digits off their fingers…"

"Yakuza?"

"Exactly." Leon broke in. "Someone's hired those thugs to try to stir up trouble."

"Do we know who?"

"No. They won't talk."

"I see. Carry on then, men. Let me know if there are any further developments in the case. Oh, and Leon."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Any news to report about the other incident last night?"

"You mean the three ronin? None so far. Daley here can probably help you more there?"

"Thanks, but unfortunately the local law enforcement has no more information on these 'Knight Sabers' than the British do."

"Are they a threat? Whose side are they on?"

"They seem to be vigilantes. The fact that they were fighting against the yakuza last night would seem to indicate they're interests and ours are the same for the moment."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, eh?" Roland asked.

"I wouldn't go that far, Colonel." Leon broke in. "The fact that they were on our side yesterday is no indication of where their long-term loyalties lie. We have no idea whose side they're on."

"Hmm... At the very least, they're openly violating the sword control law. For now, we treat them as vigilantes; arrest them if we can, use deadly force if necessary. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir." Both men answered, standing at attention.

--

Linna was now encased in the armor of a samurai. She was surprised by how light it felt. Comprised of woven metal, bamboo, cloth and pieces of colored glass for decoration, it was much lighter than its medieval European counterpart. As she was tying her hair back in order to get her helmet on, Priss, already in her armor, came up to her and began eyeing her. She began to grow increasingly uneasy under the other woman's steady gaze. Summoning up her courage, she met the other's eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know why a geisha wants to join the Knight Sabers."

"Because the peace in Japan is threatened, and innocent people are endangered."

Priss gazed at her a few seconds before slowly shaking her head. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course. The bushido code of the warrior holds that one must defend justice, benevolence, love, sincerity..."

"You can forget about that bushido crap," Priss interrupted, "I'm in it for the money."

"The... the what?"

"Didn't Sylia tell you? She pays us to be Knight Sabers."

"But wait, that doesn't make any sense. Why would you put yourself in so much danger just for...?"

"Are you two ready yet?" Sylia asked.

"Ready." Priss said, putting her helmet on.

"Ready." Linna said, a bit less confidently than Priss. She watched as

Priss walked away from her to a distance of twenty feet, almost touching the cave wall before she turned around again to face her. She gripped her sword in front of her, Linna doing the same.

"Then... Begin!" Sylia ordered. Nene winced as she saw Priss charging full throttle at Linna. Linna for her part realized she had two options. She could try to match Priss' hard style blow for blow, or she could adopt a soft style like she did the night before and hopefully catch her opponent off guard.

Priss, holding her sword over her head, brought it down with terrific force, expecting to overpower any block. Instead of blocking, however, Linna side stepped her, grabbing her opponent's wrist with her free hand and pulled her forward as she brought her sword down upon her from behind, lightly tapping her across the left shoulder blade.

"That's one for Linna." Sylia called out.

Priss was shocked. Letting out a yell, she charged forward again with thrusts and sweeping motions. Nene, watching from the sidelines, was mesmerized. Priss' movements were those of a charging rhino; all force, all anger, all blind fury. Linna's, though, were the movements of a dancer; fluidity and grace.

Priss was getting frustrated. "Stop dancing around and fight, damn you!" She yelled as she made a sweeping motion with her sword. Linna jumped in the air, her feet just clearing the wooden sword's "blade" as she brought her own down upon Priss' shoulder. Not enough to bruise, but enough to sting nonetheless.

"Shit!" Priss yelled.

"Two for Linna." Sylia announced. Nene started clapping, but immediately stopped when she caught Priss' gaze.

She looked at her opponent now with unbridled rage. Who the hell did this geisha think she was, trying to make a fool of her? Once again, she charged Linna. Linna this time quickly dropped to the floor and, sweeping her legs, tripped her opponent, who fell with a thud. Before

Priss could react, she found Linna's sword aimed straight for her throat.

"Yield." She said in a low, even tone. Priss, shaking with anger, turned to Sylia.

"That's enough sparring for today." Sylia said, trying to calm the situation. "Let's all go upstairs. My butler should have lunch ready for us and..."

"You guys go up," Priss said, getting up and tossing her helmet aside as she did so. "I've got places to go." She walked away from them, removing her armor as she did so.

"Asagiri-san?" Linna called over to her. Priss turned around and glared at her.

"What?"

"I, um... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Priss just stood there, staring at Linna, at the look of concern in her eyes. Instead of making a snide remark, she simply shook her head and continued walking away. Linna turned to Sylia and Nene.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Sylia said. "You did something a little too right."

"Don't pay any attention to Priss." Nene added. "She's just a grouch.

Come on, let's go upstairs and eat. I'm starving."

--Two Weeks Later--

Priss rode her horse to the front of the Silky Doll, tying its bridal to the post and patting it on its neck before going up to the entrance. She looked over to see Linna sweeping the porch clean with a broom. As Linna looked up, their eyes once again locked. Both women studied each other.

Linna was the first to break away from Priss' glare, as she went back to her sweeping. Priss stood a moment longer, watching the young woman and wondering how it was possible for someone to look so graceful while sweeping away dirt. She finally turned and went inside.

Nene was there, just as Priss knew she would be, looking at the perfumery for sale. Sylia was sending a woman into a changing room with one of those stupid "corset" contraptions of the gaijin. She then looked over and saw Priss.

"Priss-san. What a pleasant surprise. I..."

"My money, please." Priss said. Sylia looked downhearted, pulling her purse up and pulling out a bag she handed to her.

"Will it always be like this between us?" she asked in a low tone. Priss looked over at her.

"I... I don't know. I don't hate you for what you did, if that's what you mean. Not any more, at least."

Sylia smiled. It was a start, at least. Who knew; maybe someday, Priss would be able to call her a friend again. As Priss was leaving, she looked over in the direction of Nene.

"Hey Nene. You know a Captain McNichol?"

"You mean Leon poo? Yes, I know him. Why?"

"Will you tell him to stop coming around the tavern bothering me." She then turned around again, to see Linna coming in carrying her broom. The two passed each other silently. As the sound of hoof beats went off into the distance, Linna turned to Sylia.

"Sensei, what is wrong with Priss? Why does she always act hostile toward you?"

Sylia looked at the younger woman sadly. "Linna," she began hesitantly, "Have you ever heard of a Greek poet by the name of Sappho?"

"Who?"

Before Sylia could elaborate, her customer came out, visibly uncomfortable within the constricting confines of the Western corset.

"Stingray-san," she managed to get out, "Thank you all the same, but I think I'll stick with the kimonos."

--

Rodger Dowering stood in his office looking around very nervously, sweating under the glare of Quincy Rosenkreutz himself, Mason standing behind him to his left, and a group of men in dark suits behind them. He then looked behind him to his bodyguard, and realized he was heavily outnumbered.

"Dowering," Quincy began, "I don't know what to make of your incompetence. If even half of what Mason has told me is true, I..."

"Please, Mr. Rosenkreutz, I swear, I..."

"How dare you interrupt the chairman!" Mason yelled. Quincy waited a moment before continuing.

"Your failure is inexcusable. Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are the new head of Genom International's Japanese branch. Your first assignment is to write a letter of condolence to Mr. Dowering's widow in London."

Rodger stepped back, terrified. He turned to the yakuza standing behind him.

"(Don't just stand there! You're my bodyguard; protect me!)"

"(Correction; you _were_ his bodyguard.)" Mason said. Roger looked at him now, shocked that he knew Japanese. "(You are **my** bodyguard now. My name's Brian J. Mason, and I'm taking over operations here in Japan. All will stay the same, except your salaries, which of course will be increased. If this meets with your satisfaction, then I would strongly suggest you back away from Mr. Dowering.)"

Rodger's bodyguards immediately backed away and walked over to Mason's side. Rodger's eyes opened wider as he watched the men in dark suits reach into their jackets and pull out pistols.

"No, please! I beg you, I..."

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of gunfire. When it was over, Rodger slumped down to his knees, then fell face-forward on the floor. Quincy looked on as the smoke cleared and Rodger's form was once again visible.

"Correction: first, get someone in here to clean up this mess, _then _write his widow."

"Of course, chairman Rosenkreutz." Mason answered, as Quincy and his men left. Then, turning to his new bodyguard, "(How many members of the yakuza do we have stationed in the Imperial Palace?)"

"(Twenty, Mason-sama.)"

"(I see. We need that number doubled. And tell those already on the inside they have new orders...)"

--To Be Continued--

End Notes: For those who don't know, Sappho was a famous Classical Greek writer from the isle of Lesbos who wrote love poetry to other women. The term lesbian, first coined in 1890 in a medical dictionary, actually comes from the name of her homeland.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

-3-

He looked over the side of the ship at the school of dolphins racing along the stern, the northeasterly wind filling his nostrils with the smell of the ship's kitchen and the Pacific. Above him, he heard the seagulls and pelicans calling out to one another, and smiled. Birds meant land. And after all the maritime traveling he'd been through, he was becoming restless to reach his destination.

It had taken longer to get this far than he thought it would. First traveling by commercial steamship, he made it as far as Morocco, where a fever had detained him for a few weeks. Next, a fishing barque brought him to South Africa, on the way nearly capsizing during a storm. It was on the wailing vessel to India that he met the old toothless mariner with a tattoo of a girl on his forearm that he was able to make dance by flexing his arm. And finally, there was the Genom International supply ship that he was now on, which had a two-day stopover in the Philippines.

He'd been sick over the side of each ship more times than he cared to remember. At each port, the prostitutes and pimps seemed to single him out most to try to approach, offering their wares. He now knew what Rum tasted like, what opium smelled like (although he never used it himself, the ports where he landed in India and the Philippines reeked of the stuff), and how to tie a half-dozen sailor's knots. A set of footsteps coming up behind him, along with the odor of pipe tobacco, brought him back to the present.

"Having a look at the dolphins, eh lad?" the first mate asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Magnificent creatures, eh?"

"Hmm, I guess. Although once you've sailed the trade routes enough you soon enough become used to the fish."

"Actually, they're not fish."

"Eh, what's that lad?"

"See, they don't have gills. Technically speaking, they're mammals, same as you or Nick there." He said, pointing at the collie the ship had adopted as its mascot.

"Well I'll be. Dolphins ain't fish, eh?" He shook his head, then continued, "So, where exactly are you bound to, lad?"

"Tokyo. It's a city in Japan."

"Japan? Blimy, why the bleedin' hell would you want to go to someplace like that?"

"Oh, well you see, my sister lives there."

"What? You have a sister in Japan?" He came closer to the youth, squinting at his face, "You don't look like no oriental, lad."

"I'm not, and neither is she."

"Hmm... Still, Japan of all the bloody places." He said as he walked away. The youth turned back to the ocean, and went back to watching the dolphins.

------

It was a room no one else was allowed to enter. She put the key in the door and immediately displaced a layer of dust upon entering the room. She had to see it again, to know it was safe. To know it hadn't fallen into anyone else's hands.

"It will end wars by making them too costly for both sides." she could remember him saying. When Dr. Richard Gatling had patented his gatling gun back in 1861, he'd thought the same thing. A gun that could fire two hundred rounds a minute; who would be willing to put men in harms way against such a monstrosity?

"You're mad. This thing, it won't end wars, it will only escalate them," her mother had told him. Her father, however, believed that Gatling's failing lay in not thinking big enough. If one could invent a weapon that went beyond the gatling gun, say one that fired five hundred rounds a minute instead of two hundred, then you would have a weapon capable of making warfare unfeasible.

She pulled away the cloth and looked at the monstrosity her father built. Unlike the gatling, it had no hand crank. One simply pulled the trigger, and held it. A large cylinder of water surrounded the barrel to keep it from overheating. The energy of each bullets recoil force would be used to eject the spent cartridge and insert the next one. It would fire and fire until the entire belt of bullets was used up.

She would have destroyed it long ago, but it was one of the few things of her father's she had left. Besides, only two other human beings besides her even knew of the weapon's existence. There was Nigel Kirkland, who'd worked with her father on the invention. And there was Brian J. Mason of Genom Munitions and Trading Company International, who funded the project and who her father began to suspect had less than utopian notions for its use before both he and her mother died under mysterious circumstances.

She could still remember the hasty retreat she and Nigel had made after her parents funeral. On the steam ship, during the first part of their journey, she'd vowed to one day avenge her parents death. Her father, being a great inventor with several patents, had left her a small fortune, so money was never an issue for her. And every time she broke up one of Genom International's operations, she felt a tad bit of satisfaction.

But he was still out there. And someday, she was determined that he would pay.

She put the cloth back over her father's "machine gun" as he called it, locked the door to the room, and went downstairs to the Silky Doll.

------

"Look, you can drop this stupid charade! We know you're yakuza and we know you were paid to stir up trouble. Now if you don't start talking right now, I'm going to give you more trouble than you'll know what to do with!"

"Whoa, calm down. You have to forgive my associate Captain McNichol here. Like most of the gaijin around here, he's a bit of a barbarian. If you open up to us, though, I'll see you're treated fairly, I promise. If not... well, it was their fort you and the others attacked, and this is their compound we're in now."

The prisoner looked from the tall, massively built Scotsman to the other, slightly thinner man pushing his glasses back, and laughed.

"Do you see this pinky?" he asked, holding up his left hand.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't see any pinky." Leon answered.

"Exactly. The yakuza that fouls up a job cuts a digit off one of his fingers. I'm also missing the tip of my other pinky. Do you really think I'm afraid of anything you might do to me?"

Leon and Daley looked at one another in frustration. After over two weeks of questioning, they were no farther along than at the beginning of their examination. A knock at the door interrupted their musings.

"Come in." Leon barked, as Commander Roland's secretary Nene came in, carrying a cup and saucer.

"(Your tea, Officer Wong.)" She passed over the cup, and then looked over at the Captain. "Hello, Leon poo." she said in English.

Leon's face turned beat red.

"Wh... what? Nene, what did you just call me?"

"Relax, I doubt either of these two chaps can speak English." She said, her Russian accent causing her to slightly curl her r's. She then winked at him before continuing in Japanese, "(So you can just put him back in the dungeon, now that the thin one talked and told us who was behind the whole operation.)"

The yakuza looked at her angrily, "Who was it? Kisho? I'll kill him! When Genom finds out that son of a bitch betrayed them, his life won't be worth shit!"

"Actually, he didn't betray Genom." Nene said with a huge grin. "_You_ did."

The other three occupants in the room were stunned. After holding out under intense questioning by British and Japanese authorities for two weeks, the man in the examination room had been duped by an eighteen year old secretary.

"Well, I've got to go now and get the Colonel his coffee. Bye Daley, bye Leon poo." She said, as she shut the door behind her. Daley looked over to Leon and grinned.

"Leon poo?"

"Shut up, Wong."

---The Next Morning---

Nene, Sylia and Linna were riding by stagecoach to the Kirkland Delivery Stables. Linna watched the scenery outside pass by as Sylia turned to Nene.

"Nene, have you talked to Captain McNichol yet?" she asked. Nene looked at her puzzled.

"About what?" she asked.

"About... about how Priss asked you to tell him to stop coming around the tavern where she works. Don't you remember?"

"Oh right. No, I haven't yet. I'm not sure yet how to tell him without giving away the fact that Priss and I know each other. And besides, I'm not so sure the two of them aren't good for each other."

"Nene," Linna said, looking away from the window, "You can't be serious. He's in the British military. That could mean big trouble for us.

"I thought you geisha were supposed to be into the beautiful and the romantic. Just think about it; star crossed lovers, separated by culture and..."

"Nene, what the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Sylia shouted at her, causing both her and Linna to jump. "He's with the bloody British Army regiment outpost, you daft woman. I'm warning you now; there's no room for dead weight in the Knight Sabers!"

The rest of the trip to the stables was spent in silence. Linna was shaken. She'd never seen her sensei flair up at someone before.

At the stable, as they got out of the coach, Linna noted the stench of manure and the flies swarming around the outside of the stable building. Sylia's bustle swung back and forth with her steps, as Linna looked over at Nene, who was still down about what happened earlier. She gave Nene's hand a squeeze, smiling down at her. Nene looked up at the older woman and smiled back.

Sylia used the handle of her umbrella to knock on the door to the adjacent main house. A man of European descent, in earnest need of a good shave and smoking a cigarette, answered the door. Sylia's face lit up upon seeing him.

"Nigel, it's been too long." she said, looking up at him with her blue eyes. He quietly looked at her for a few seconds before turning his attention to Nene and the newcomer.

"Who's this?" he asked. Sylia looked over to Linna.

"This is Yamazaki Linna-san. She's going to need a suit of armor. Here are her measurements." She said, handing him a slip of paper. He quickly glanced at it, and then put it in his trouser pocket.

"Follow me." he said.

The three women followed Nigel into the house, where he led them to the door opening to the basement staircase. Lighting a candle, he led the way into the subterranean chamber.

Linna's eyes widened as she looked around. On one table were beakers of various chemicals, on another a partially built steam engine of some type. Here, a sketch of some sort of kite-like contraption with a man attached to it, there a blueprint for a hot air balloon. Three large caskets of gunpowder were crowded in one corner, while half a dozen samurai swords were piled up haphazardly in the other. Looking over to a bookcase, she noticed that all the books had something to do with one scientific discipline or another. She didn't know how Sylia came to know this Nigel chap, but one thing was for certain; he was more than just someone who ran a stable.

"Wait here." he said, going into a small walk-in closet. He then came out carrying a tsuru bashiri (samurai chest piece). "Try this on." he told Linna.

Linna tried on the green piece of chest protection handed to her. She then held her arms out, turning around for the others.

"Hmm... Gonna have to take in the sides a bit. Actually," he said, looking again at the paper Sylia had handed him, "I'm going to have to alter the whole thing, with the possible exception of the Sode (upper arm protectors)."

"I see. So how long are we talking about here?" Sylia asked. Nigel scratched at the side of his face a bit.

"A few days, maybe a week. I'll get started right away."

"I see. Umm, Linna, you and Nene wait here while Nigel and I go upstairs to... discuss arrangements." she said, taking the arm Nigel offered her and allowing him to guide her back upstairs.

------

The countryside flew by her as she pushed her mare faster and faster, the wind blowing through her hair as she gripped the reigns. Her rider's crop urging on the animal, she could feel its muscular frame moving beneath her saddle.

It was always easier for her to think out here, by the ocean. She brought her horse to a stop, and looked out at the waves. The wind blew the salty scent of the pacific into her nostrils

_Will it always be like this between us?_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd never shared herself with anyone before. Sylia was the first, and the last. She opened her heart and soul to her. She gave her body to her. She fell in love with her. She would've done anything for her. She would've died for her.

She loved Sylia. But, in the end, Sylia didn't love her back.

Yes, she knew deep down Sylia never meant to hurt her. She also knew that the leader of the Knight Sabers desperately wanted things to be right between them again. The fact that she knew these things, however, did nothing to alleviate the anger and bitterness eating her apart inside. And now, there was a new factor complicating things.

The geisha.

She was beautiful, there was no denying that. At first, she had imagined Sylia brought her in to replace her, but soon realized those fears were unfounded. For better or worse, Sylia had given her heart to Nigel just as Priss had previously given her own to her. And she could fight. She'd actually been able to defend herself against her attacks.

What complicated matters though, was the fact that Priss was pretty sure the geisha had feelings for her. Every time they were around one another, she could feel Linna's eyes on her. They were each continuously finding themselves looking into each other's eyes from across a room. That, and the geisha was always trying to engage her in conversation, almost verbally dueling with her as she searched for a way past the barriers Priss had set up around herself. She should've been annoyed at such presumption, but actually she wasn't sure how she felt about the situation. And she sure as hell wasn't sure if she was ready to make herself vulnerable enough to enter into another romantic relationship. Not now, not ever.

And yet...

And yet she found that the idea of having Linna like her in that way didn't repulse her.

There was only one thing to do. Tomorrow, Sylia was going to be holding one of her many training sessions for the girls. She would meet up with the geisha afterward, confront the situation head on. She'd done too much thinking. Tomorrow, she would simply go to her, and let the moment dictate her actions.

She turned her horse around, and headed back to the tavern for her afternoon show.

------

"Sir, the information you requested is here in this report. Shall I leave it here on your desk?"

Mason turned to the member of the Yakuza addressing him. "No, just give me a summary."

"Very well. While not yet doubled as you requested, we have managed to sneak in at least eight more of our men into the Imperial Court. Also, the Emperor does keep to a fixed schedule, just as you suspected he would. His comings and goings are recorded in detail within the report."

"Excellent. Now, what about the three ronin someone was telling me about? Do we know who these men are?"

"Well, sir, you see, that is... They're not exactly men, Mason-sama."

Mason glared at the man in front of him. "Are you trying to tell me three members of the fairer sex have been disrupting our plans for the last two years?"

"No sir. The third one only started appearing about eight or nine months ago."

Mason studied the man to see if he was trying to be cute. "I see. I want them dead, do you understand me? I want them eliminated, the sooner the better."

"Of course. Oh, and the preparations for the raid next week are proceeding on schedule."

"Good. Make it look convincing; we need the British to be blamed. And make sure at least one of our men is with Emperor Meiji at all times."

"Of course, Mason-sama."

------

Linna left Nene inside with Nigel drinking their teas, as she went outside to where Sylia was standing looking out at the countryside.

Reaching into the bag she brought with her, she pulled out a rice ball.

"Sensei? Are you hungry?" she asked, offering the rice ball to Sylia.

Sylia turned to Linna. "You know, you don't have to call me sensei. Sylia will do."

"I know, Sylia-san. But it just feels more right to call you sensei." Sylia smiled at that, and accepted the offering Linna gave her. As they ate, Linna brought up a subject she was still curious about.

"Sens... Sylia-san, I asked you before why Priss was so disrespectful toward you. You never answered me. What happened between the two of you, and what did that Greek poet have to do with any of it? Is she an enemy of yours, or..."

"No, Sappho was a woman who wrote poems of love about other women."

"Oh, I see. What does that have to do with you and... Ooh..."

Sylia watched Linna's reaction closely. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"I'm... I'm not sure. I assume the two of you went your separate ways?"

"Yes."

"And now, she is bitter?"

Sylia looked away, "I'm afraid so."

Linna thought about that, and began to turn away. Sylia caught her by the shoulder.

"Yamazaki-san..."

"Hai."

"I... I've been watching you and Priss around one another. I don't know if anything's going on, and quite frankly it's none of my business anymore if anything is. But if... if there is something, please don't hurt her. I've already broken her heart enough for the both of us."

Linna looked at her sensei, not knowing what to say in reply. Finally, she simply turned and headed back for the house.

------

"Genom International? You're sure about this?" Commander Roland asked.

"Yes." Daley said, "Both Leon-kun and myself heard it from one of the prisoners."

"I say we storm their headquarters and..."

"And what? Accuse one of the globe's most powerful companies of conspiring against the British Empire based solely on the testimony of a lone violent criminal?"

"Begging the Colonel's pardon, but surely we..."

"We're a long way from Great Britain, McNichol, or any sort of backup should Genom decide to retaliate. Besides which, in case you haven't noticed, almost all of our food, arms, and other essentials in this part of the world are supplied by Genom International."

"Are you saying that Genom has somehow bought the British Army off?" Daley asked.

"I'm suggesting that, for the moment, we cannot afford to be cut off. We have no other supply contractors to fall back on."

"But... But there has to be some option open to us. What about the Dutch East Indian Company?" Leon asked.

"What about them?" For the last fifteen years, even before Emperor Meiji rose to power around here, Genom International has had exclusive contracts with the British Military in this part of the world. It would take a bloody act of Parliament to break those now."

"So we're no better than economic slaves to them? Damn it! We're helpless, and they know we're helpless!"

"Colonel," Daley asked, "Under the circumstances, exactly what are our options?"

"We keep an eye on their activities and try to prevent them from causing trouble."

"That's it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Bloody hell, it's enough to..."

"Enough to make someone consider disguising themselves in samurai armor in order to operate outside the law." Daley quipped. He then noticed Captain McNichol and Commander Roland both glaring at him.

"What, it's a joke."

---The Next Day---

Linna soaked in the large kettle-shaped bath tub, her muscles sore from the drills Sylia had put her and the others through. She thought back to her conversation with her sensei the previous day. She now at least realized why, in spite if her geisha training, she had yet to get Priss to open up around her, or to relax, or to even smile. She began to wonder if Priss was a lost cause, if she'd made herself just as hard as her fighting style. Why was she having these... feelings, for someone who'd worked so hard at closing herself off emotionally from the rest of the world? She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes.

"Mind if I join you?"

Linna opened her eyes with a start, to see Priss looking down at her. She noticed she wasn't looking at her face though, but rather a few inches below her face, and blushed. Priss turned away, embarrassed.

"No, please." Linna said, "You... you caught me off guard, that's all. There's room enough for two in here." she said as she pulled her legs in to make room for Priss. Her heart raced, and she felt very warm all of a sudden in the younger woman's presence.

Priss stood there for a moment or two, studying her. Her skin was so fair and so perfect; she could've been a china doll. Finally, she undid her obi (kimono sash) and disrobed, placing her clothes in a pile by the screen door. Linna gasped when she saw the scars left on her back and torso from past battles. Priss noticed the look in Linna's eyes, looked down at her body, especially at the one long scar that started at her collar bone and stretched across the top of her right breast, and suddenly felt quite ugly. Linna watched as Priss looked down and reached for her clothes.

"Priss, wait." Linna said, silently cursing herself for having so little tact.

"I'm sorry. This was a stupid idea, I..." Priss dressed hastily, avoiding eye contact with the geisha.

"Forgive me; I've never seen a woman with such wounds before. Please..."

Priss looked at her again, and Linna could see the pain she had caused. She then turned around, shut the screen door behind her and left. Linna looked down, and noticed how her reflection was disturbed by the tears silently falling into the bath water.

From the other side of the screen door, Sylia had watched the whole thing. She let a feeling of melancholy cloud over her for a brief moment. She had already hurt Priss a great deal, and now it seemed Linna had inadvertently done so too. She drank the rest of the sake in her cup and silently made her way to the spiral staircase.

Coming out of the secret passage in the library, she looked over to see Henderson standing by the door, a confused expression on his face.

"Henderson? Henderson, what's wrong?"

"Miss Stingray, there's a young chap standing in the store who wishes to see you. He claims to be your brother."

---To Be Continued---


	4. Chapter 4

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

Since this is an alternate universe storyline, I'm taking the liberty of basing the characterization of Chairman Quincy Rosenkreutz more on the OVA version than the Fu Manchu on life support version from the TV series.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

-4-

Sylia came out of the small library into the store, followed by Henderson. She looked around, until she spotted a familiar face.

"Mackie?" she asked, walking swiftly up to him. He looked over to her and smiled.

"Sylia!" He shouted, causing several of the patrons to look over as sister and brother hugged one another. Finally breaking away, she looked at her brother rather seriously as she touched his face with her hand.

"Mackie, how... what are you doing here?" She then said in a low tone, "It could be dangerous for both of us to be together, you know."

Mackie smiled. "Relax, sis. I traveled incognito. I doubt anybody would've even thought to follow me, let alone have the fortitude to stick with it during the five months it took me to get here."

"Yes, but should Genom international... Five months, did you say?"

Mackie smiled. "Sis, you wouldn't believe the adventures I had."

"Well you'll have to tell me all about them. How old are you now, fourteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen? Go on."

"No really, I..." Mackie was cut short by a young Japanese woman coming out of the same back room as his sister had just come from. Looking visibly distraught, she rushed past both his sister and himself as she headed for the exit. He looked over at his sister with a worried expression on his face.

"Sis, who was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that was a worker of mine. One of the locals. Her name's Linna." she said as she tried her best to keep her concern hidden from her brother. Once Linna had left the building, she turned back to Mackie. "So, tell me all about your adventures, starting at the beginning.

---Later---

Priss entered her dressing room. It had been another long night of entertaining the rummies from the docks and the local gaijin from the military outpost. A fight had broken out at one point, her piano player nearly getting hit on the head by a bottle flying by. After the night's singing, she now smelled like beer and cigar smoke. She just wanted to get out of her work clothes, go home to her small shack at the outskirts of the city, and sleep.

She closed her eyes, and saw Linna's look of shock at seeing her body again. She slammed her hand down on the dresser and gritted her teeth in frustration. What the hell did Linna expect her to look like? She fought in battles where her opponents used guns, knives and arrows. It wasn't like she was some type of disfigured monster. Linna's problem was she'd been too damned sheltered her whole life behind the walls of an okiya. She had given her a look at the real world, and she couldn't handle it. To hell with her. Screw her.

Fuck her.

Someone knocked on the door to Priss' dressing room. She glared at the door. She knew who it was without even opening it. She'd seen the big oaf once again in the audience. Shaking her head, she stormed over to the door.

"Hello, Leon." she said, intentionally leaving off the -san.

"Priss, I had to see you again. Day after day I come here, and day after day you turn me down. Why?"

"You want a list?"

"Now wait just a second there. I have feelings too you know. You could be a little nicer to..."

"Hey Leon-kun, you ready to go yet? This place smells like cigarettes and urine."

"Daley, shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to bag this dame... er... what I mean is..."

Leon was cut off by Priss' door being slammed in his face.

---The Next Day---

Linna sat under the blossoms of a large Japanese cherry tree in the Geit Okiya's inner court as she looked at the large koi fish swimming in the artificially created pond. One large pale fish with a black mark on its back swam by an orange one, as she saw another face join hers in the water's reflection.

"Linna-san?" Misae asked. "Proprietress Etsu said you'd come back for a visit."

Linna looked up at Misae and forced a smile. Misae saw through it immediately.

"Linna-san, what's wrong? Did something bad happen at your new home?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You see, I..." she took a deep breath, and used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe away the tears starting to form in her eyes. Misae was at a loss. How could someone who'd been able to kill three men in battle now be sitting here in front of her crying?

"Linna-san? Linna-san, if you don't want to talk about..."

"I hurt someone. I hurt someone who's become very dear to me, and I didn't know how dear she was until I'd done so."

"Linna-san, it can't be as bad as... 'she?'"

Linna nodded.

"Well, naturally, you don't live in an okiya with all girls without hearing about such things, I guess. Still, I didn't think you were like that."

"I shouldn't have come here, I..."

"Sit back down and stop being silly. Now how did you hurt this other girl?"

"Well, she... I... Misae, you know how the maiko and geisha will often times share baths in order to save time?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was in a bathtub, and she asked to join me, and..."

"And what?"

"And she had wounds... scars, all along her back and abdomen, as well as one or two on her upper chest."

"Scars? You mean scars from small pox?"

"No no no... I mean scars as in knife wounds, stuff like that."

"Knife wounds? My goodness, how did the poor dear get those?"

"I can't tell you that. The point is, I saw this otherwise beautiful woman, with this small imperfection, and I... I..."

"You drove her away?"

Linna silently nodded, looking once again at the koi.

"You know, you remind me of someone else who once was repulsed by seeing ugliness and suffering in others. Of course, instead of having recourse to a geisha, he sat under a tree and founded Buddhism."

Linna chuckled a bit in spite of herself. She looked up to see Proprietress Etsu coming toward her and Misae with a worried look.

"Etsu-sama, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Yamazaki-san, the okiya is in trouble. A group of foreigners are coming tonight to the ochaya to be entertained, and most of the girls are down with the flu. I only have myself, Misae-san here, and three maiko."

"Etsu-sama," Misae said, "Why not have Linna-san help?"

"Me?"

"Sure. Think about it; it'll get your mind off your problems, and you'll be able to help out the okiya."

"Yamazaki-san, would you mind?"

Linna thought about it for a second. "No, of course not. Let's go get my makeup on."

------

Sylia walked to the back of the McAffrie's Inn. She had a pistol hidden in her bustle and a small dagger in the handle of her umbrella. Her informant had never tried anything before, but still, you couldn't be too careful.

"Stingray-san?"

"You're late, Kuzui. What have you got for me?"

"There's going to be an attack in the Kiyosumi-Shirakawa district in three days. It will start around 7:30 PM, and the British will be blamed.

"Kiyosumi-Shirakawa? That's near the Imperial Palace. And they've planned it down to the minute? That doesn't sound like Rodger."

"It isn't Rodger's dead. They've got some new gaijin here to replace him."

"A new gaijin? Who?"

"Someone named Brian J. Mason. You ever heard of him? Stingray-san? Stingray-san, are you alright? You don't look so good."

------

Mackie was sitting in a chair in the back library reading a book by Mark Twain all about a group of friends and the adventures they had overseas. As he was reading, an attractive young blond entered the room and, not noticing him, pulled a book on the shelf forward. Suddenly Mackie heard a mechanism trip, and a secret doorway opened against the wall. She turned around to enter, when she saw Mackie staring at her.

"Eek! Who... who are you, and what are you doing in here?"

"I might well ask you the same question."

They both stared at each other suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, I asked first."

"Fine. My name's Mackie Stingray. I'm the brother of Sylia Stingray, the women who owns this store."

"Brother? Sylia never told me she had a brother. How old are you? When did you get here? Where did..."

"Oh no. First, who are you? Second, how do you know my sister, and third, how'd you manage to open a hidden passage in my sister's wall?"

"I'm Nene Romanova. I'm a friend of your sister's who sometimes does... odd jobs for her. And this, this isn't a hidden passage. It's a... side stock room."

Mackie looked at her funny. "Side stock room?"

"Yeah, that's it. Side stock room."

"Hmm... Alright Nene, I believe you. Sylia's not here right now, so..."

"Whoa, hold up. What did you just call me?"

"I... I just called you Nene. That is your name, right?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Well I'm eighteen, which means you call me Miss Nene, got it?"

"Okay, fine. Miss Nene."

"Good. That's better.

"Umm Ne... Miss Nene, I can't help but notice you have an unusual accent."

"It's Russian. You're not going to make fun of it, are you?"

"Of course not. I think it sounds beautiful and exotic."

"Really?" she asked, blushing. "So tell me Mackie, how long are you planning on staying?" she asked, smiling at him.

---Later That Evening---

Mason, surrounded by his yakuza bodyguard, and Quincy, surrounded by his men, were both sitting in the ochaya watching the girls perform before them. Two were playing instruments as the other three danced.

"Mason, when the hell are they going to stop tuning up their instruments and start playing?"

"Sir, they are playing. Their instruments are supposed to sound like that."

So far tonight had been an unmitigated disaster. Mason had hoped to strengthen ties between the native population and Genom International, but between Chairman Rosenkreutz insistence on shaking the hands of the Japanese instead of bowing to them, refusal to take his shoes off before entering any of the buildings, and insistence on using western forks in front of his hosts, he was very quickly earning Genom a bad reputation.

The dance now over, the two playing their instruments continued to perform while the dancer with the large fan and another, slightly younger, both sat back on their knees. The third, and youngest, went to the single table in the room, picked up the sake cup, and began filling the cups of the guests. As she got to Quincy, he roughly grabbed her by the wrist.

"What's the rush?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Sir," Mason spoke up, "What are you doing?"

"Look at it." Quincy said, examining the girl like a scientist might examine a bug. "How do you suppose such pretty little things are produced by such an inferior race?"

Mason rolled his eyes. He didn't care anything about the maiko, but he did realize that Quincy was breaking protocol. He began to mentally figure out how much money it was going to cost to make up for this breach of etiquette. Genom International couldn't afford to make enemies with the natives, and if anything got out about one of the well-beloved geisha being mistreated, they'd soon have as many enemies as the rest of the Europeans.

The maiko started to say something in a pleading tone, as she tried to pull her arm away. Quincy tightened his grip on her wrist. The other two maiko, as well as the two geisha in the room, stopped what they were doing and watched on with concern. One of the geisha got up and ran out of the room. The other one, holding the fan, stayed in her seated position and watched the proceedings, mentally noting the number and positions of the men in the room, as well as who looked like they might offer the most trouble should something happen. The yakuza and European bodyguards in the room suddenly started looking around nervously, not sure where or how far Chairman Rosenkreutz was prepared to take this.

"What's it saying?" Quincy asked.

"She wants you to let her go." As he was translating, the geisha that had left the room now came back with the proprietress. The older woman started talking to Mason, pointing as she did so to Quincy and the

maiko.

"What does the old one want?"

"She wants you to release the young lady. She says in effect that you're out of line."

"Hmm... Offer her a thousand for a night with it."

"What? But sir, with all due respect..."

"Do it."

Mason sighed, and translated the message to the proprietress, who immediately turned red underneath her white makeup. The tension already in the room went up as the young maiko started to panic.

"Etsu-sama!" she cried, holding her free hand out to her proprietress.

The geisha holding the fan now slowly stood up and began making her way across the room.

"Chairman..."

"What is it now?"

"The owner of this establishment says that you've made a terrible mistake. This isn't a brothel, and the young lady whose arm you're gripping is a girl of only fifteen."

"Fifteen? I don't believe I've ever had a fifteen year old before."

"Sir, if you're looking for a whore, we can always go to a certain part of Tokyo the yakuza run where..."

"I don't want a whore. I want her. The fifteen year old. Eh? What's this?" he asked as the geisha with the fan came up to him and the maiko. She knelt down in front of him, and sat on the back of her legs. She then looked him in the eyes as she spoke in a low, even tone. Quincy looked over at Mason, who was smiling.

"Mason, what's so bleedin' funny? What did it say?"

"It's not so much what she said as how she said it. You see, just as in most European languages, there are formal and informal modes of address in Japanese."

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Just this; in the most polite Japanese possible, this young woman says that she's sorry, but she feels compelled to request you do her the favor of letting go of the young lady, or else she will be forced to help you let her go."

Quincy raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me this Asiatic tart is threatening me?"

"Yes, Chairman Rosenkreutz, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Quincy glared at the young geisha in front of him. He began to snicker, then to laugh. The other men in the room nervously began to laugh as well. He let go of the maiko, who rushed over to Patroness Etsu, clutching her bruised wrist.

"Lets... He he... Let's get out before she throttles us with her fan. Mason, where was that whore house you were talking about again?"

Mason turned to one of his Yakuza bodyguard. "(Chairman Rosenkreutz wants to go to the nearest brothel.)"

"(No problem. There's one about five miles due east of here, in the same district as the Kirkland Delivery Stables. We could...)"

"(The _whose_ delivery stable?)" Mason asked.

"(Kirkland, Nigel Kirkland. He's the owner of the... Sir, are you alright? You don't look so good.)"

------

Sylia arrived home later than she had planned. After her talk with Kuzui, she had gone back to Nigel's to check up on the progress with the armor. Luckily it would be done in time, though just barely.

She poured herself a cup of sake in order to relax, and leaned back into her chair. Yawning a bit, she took a sip, when she happened to notice the figure watching her from the other end of the darkened room.

"Mackie?"

"Who?"

Sylia's eyes widened a bit. "Priss? Priss, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I do."

Sylia's eyes narrowed, "I paid you already for..."

"Truce, okay?"

"What?"

"I'm calling for a truce between you and me. I'm not here to fight, and I'm not in the mood to hurt you anymore."

"Um, o... okay. Truce. Is that... is that what you came here for?"

Priss looked away from her and out the window. "Sylia, I need to know something, and it's important to me that you be completely honest."

Sylia tilted her head a bit as she looked at her former lover. Truce indeed. No wonder Priss was being nice all of a sudden; she wanted something.

"Alright." she answered coldly.

"Did... did you leave me because I'm ugly?"

"What?"

"Something happened yesterday afternoon, after the training session. Please, it's important to me."

Sylia's initial reaction was shock mixed with sadness. How could Priss think she was that shallow? Obviously, the incident she'd overheard yesterday had affected her far more than she'd suspected.

"No, Priss. I didn't leave you because you were ugly. You weren't then, and you aren't now."

Priss looked away from the window. She nodded, and began to walk out of the room.

"Priss."

She turned to Sylia.

"If... if you meant what you said, about the truce, you know you're always welcome here."

Priss stared at her for a moment or two, then walked over and put a hand on Sylia's shoulder.

"I did. Thank you." And with that she left Sylia alone again in her room.

---The Following Evening---

Priss entered her dressing room after another show. Once again, the scene kept repeating itself in her head. For the first time since Sylia, she had tried to open up, to make herself completely vulnerable to another human being. She felt better after talking with Sylia yesterday, but still...

Someone knocked at the door. Priss rushed over and flung it open.

"Damn it Leon, how many times do I... Linna?"

Linna looked at Priss and tried to smile. "Hello, Priss-san."

Priss scowled at her. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. If I could take back what happened, I..."

"You'd what?"

"Well, I..."

"Go on, I'm waiting."

"Stop teasing me."

"Am I teasing you?"

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Fine! If it will get rid of you, say you peace and get out!"

Linna looked at Priss, as a sudden surge of conflicting emotions took hold of her. "I... I..." She couldn't come up with anything to say that would fix the situation. She searched her brain for something, anything that might make things right again.

"Well, I'm still waiting. If you're going to say something then..." Priss stopped mid-sentence when she turned around to an extraordinary sight. She had heard of the dogeza, the rarely performed act of self-humbling, but she'd never actually seen it performed by someone.

Until today.

As she watched, Linna sunk to her knees, and bowed until her forehead touched the floor.

"Wh... What in the hell are you doing?" she asked.

Silence.

"Did you hear me?"

Silence.

"Linna-san, this is stupid! Get off the floor now."

She wasn't answering, or moving. She just knelt there perfectly still, resting her forehead on the dirty floor.

"Come on, this isn't funny anymore."

Silence.

Priss couldn't take it any more. She left the room, with Linna still performing the dogeza. She went outside, and took a deep breath of air. What the hell was that crazy geisha trying to prove? The dogeza was an act usually reserved for someone who accidentally killed someone's cow, or angered the emperor, or was begging for an extension on a bill he or she owed. It was placing yourself lower than dirt before someone you had either wronged in an incredibly grievous way or were seeking a great favor from. For Linna to be doing this would mean...

Would mean she was feeling terribly, horribly guilty about what had happened at the bath. Once again, Priss began to search her own feelings about the geisha. She then asked herself; if it here her, what could possibly bring her to perform such a humiliating act in front of another person?

Need? No, even if she were stripped of everything, her pride would never allow for her to go begging like that.

A wrong? If she were going to start humbling herself every time she wronged someone else, she'd spend the rest of her life on the floor. Besides, she'd been wronged herself dozens of times in her life, and nobody ever tried to humble themselves to her before now.

Money? There was no amount of money in the world that could get her to grovel at someone else's feet.

Love? There had been someone. Once.

Was that how Linna felt about her?

She quickly went back inside the tavern. If she could somehow catch up to Linna, could tell her it was all right. Tell her she was sorry for being so cruel to her only a few minutes ago, that she was a fool for overreacting. It had been five, maybe ten minutes since she'd left the geisha on the floor. That gave her a head start, which meant Priss would have to use her mare in order to overtake her. She ran to her dressing room to grab a coat to wear on the way out, and stopped dead in her tracks.

There, still on the floor, was Linna.

Priss slowly went over to the geisha, and heard her quietly sobbing. She knelt down in front of her.

"Linna... Linna-san, what do you want from me?" she asked, trying not to let herself get emotional.

"Forgiveness."

Priss reached down and stroked her hair. Linna permitted her to pull her head up off the floor. "Is that all?" she asked, looking into Linna's sad eyes.

"No. But for now, forgiveness will do."

Priss sighed as she wiped Linna's tears away with her hand. "I forgive you." She said, pulling Linna over to her. She wrapped her arms around her, letting her rest her head on her shoulder. Linna closed her eyes, allowing herself to be held for a minute, before cautiously wrapping her own arms around Priss.

"As for the rest," Priss said, taking a deep breath, "I... I'm willing to make a go at it if you are. But I've been hurt bad before. Don't rush me, and try not to pressure me into anything either. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Linna said. Priss put her hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She kissed her gently on the lips, before pulling her back into the hug.

---To Be Continued---


	5. Chapter 5

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

-5-

---10:00 AM---

Priss woke up and reached over next to her to where Linna had been sleeping, but she wasn't there. She looked around the room at the recently cleaned walls and found where Linna had left the mat she'd slept on. It was rolled up and placed in the corner. She closed her eyes again to...

Recently cleaned walls?

She opened her eyes and looked around. All the dirty clothes she'd left lying around were gone, and the floors and walls had been cleaned immaculate. She got up and walked outside. Linna had swept the stone path leading from the house Priss' mother had left her to the road, and her dirty clothes were hanging by a line as they drip-dried after having been cleaned in a nearby stream. She'd also cleaned the outside of the house, and left a small cone of salt outside the entrance.

"Damn it, what's that crazy geisha up to now?" She mumbled sleepily. As she went back inside, she could hear someone whistling a happy little tune.

In the kitchen, Linna was lovingly preparing breakfast for herself and Priss. A typical Japanese breakfast of rice and miso soup was out of the question, as she didn't have access to the ingredients for the soup. She was able to make the rice, however. Having woken at the crack of dawn, she thought about the previous night she'd shared with Priss. She didn't think she'd ever been happier in her life. Last night, for the first time, she had shared her body with another person. Priss had been so tender, so passionate. It was a side of her the former geisha never would've guessed existed. As a result, the affection Linna had felt for her had bloomed into something much more profound.

"Linna?" Priss asked, "Linna, what is all this?"

"All of what, Priss-chan?" she asked, a bit surprised at Priss' tone.

"The path, the salt, the cleaning, the... chan?"

"Well, I got up at sunrise, and since you were still asleep and I had nothing else to do, I thought I might as well help out a little around the house."

"I see." she said, a bit taken aback. She had told Linna not to push her, and here she was practically moved in.

"Oh, and the pillar of salt is for purification."

"Purification?"

"Hai. Back at the okiya where I grew up, we used to leave a small cone of salt like that outside the building every morning." she then looked at Priss "Are you hungry?"

"Well, I guess I am a bit. But I can get myself something. You don't have to..."

"Are you sure, Priss-chan? It'd be no trouble to..."

"And stop calling me chan."

"What? Why?" Linna asked. For Priss to act so coldly to her and to withdraw to the point where she refused to allow her to call her by the affectionate term chan, both confused and hurt her deeply. Why would she be acting like this?

"Sylia used to call me chan. I'm not comfortable with another calling me that."

Linna looked at her silently as she thought about that. "Did your relationship with her mean that much to you?"

Priss regarded the geisha in front of her, particularly the hurt tone in her voice. Damn it, why was Linna insisting on making everything so complicated?

"What I had with Sylia is between me and her, so drop it!" she said, immediately wishing she hadn't raised her voice as Linna turned away.

"I'm sorry, I..."

Linna was no longer listening. She now knew what was wrong. Inside, she felt a little piece of herself die.

"You still love her, don't you?" she asked in a low tone of voice.

"Whoa, now hold on a second. That's not true, I..."

"She hurt you terribly," she said, her tone of voice betraying nothing of the emotional turmoil she was going through, "So you've tried to hurt her back in various ways, but you still love her. You wouldn't be so upset now, or so insistent I not call you chan otherwise."

Priss wasn't sure what to say to that. As she was searching for a response, Linna placed the rice she'd made into a bowl, and turned back to her.

"I'm not Sylia, Priss, and I never will be. I... I love you, but I won't share you with a ghost from the past." she said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Linna, you don't understand..."

"Here, you take this, I'm not very hungry anymore." she said, as she passed the bowl of rice to Priss. "I'll see you this evening at four over at sensei's store." she said, just before rushing out.

"Linna, wait."

But it was too late. She had already left.

---3:00 PM---

Brian J. Mason watched impatiently as the scenery went by. He'd been traveling for close to forty minutes, going over and over again in his head the offer he was about to make.

"Kirkland Stables, Mr. Mason." the coachman yelled to him. As the coach stopped, he grabbed his stove pipe hat and exited with two members of the yakuza.

Inside the house adjacent to the stables, Nigel was watching the new arrivals. Mackie, who Sylia had sent over on the pretext of checking up on her horses (in reality to get him away from the Silky Doll so the Knight Sabers could ride out that evening), was reading when he overheard Nigel take in a large gasp of air.

"Nigel? Nigel, is anything..."

"Mackie, stay inside the house."

"What? Nigel, what's wrong?"

"Look, kid, just stay inside and don't ask so many questions. And no matter what you see, don't come out."

"Ummm... O... Okay."

Mason had his two men stay by the coach as he strode up to the house, holding his hat down with one hand while he carried his cane in the other. As he got closer, he stopped when the front door opened and a tall Japanese man, dressed in traditional dark hakama pants with a plain white kimono tucked into them slowly started coming toward him. He noticed the man had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail and was smoking a cigarette. As he got closer, Mason realized he wasn't Japanese at all. He began to chuckle.

"Nigel? Nigel, it's good to see you again, but this?" he said, smiling as he pointed at Kirkland's choice of attire, "I never would've thought you'd go native."

"What do you want, Mason?" Nigel asked coldly.

"Mason? My, we are being formal. Time was when we were on first name basis. You, me, and Steven were..."

"Dr. Steven Stingray is dead, you black-balling bastard. Now tell me what you want, or get out."

"I see... Very well, Kirkland, I think we both know why I'm here."

"I won't talk. You can kill me if you want, but..."

"Oh please. Drop the martyr act and stop being so naively old fashioned."

"Come again?"

"You know what your problem is, Kirkland? You want to be a hero."

"Heh, really? That's my problem? I want to be a hero? You traveled all the way to Japan to tell me that? Thanks. Now that you've explained that to me, I guess we can go another thirteen years without seeing each other again, huh?"

Mason frowned. Nigel was apparently determined to be obnoxious. Still, he'd come to give his sales pitch, and he'd be damned if he was going to let Nigel's boorish behavior get in the way.

"Yes, Kirkland. You want to be a hero. The problem, of course, is that heroism is now an anachronism. We live in the age of telephones, telegraphs, steamships and railroads. Time is leaving you behind. You, the naturalists, the underdeveloped lands, and those night warriors or whatever the hell you call them. The age of heroes is over. There is no Sir Galahad, no dragons left to slay, and no fair damsels left to save. This is the industrial age; the age of man, the age of the machine. The future belongs to... now what is it the newspapers in the States call us again? Oh yes, the robber barons."

"So you say." he answered coldly.

"Damn it, Kirkland, think! What is personal heroism in the face of cannons, repeater riffles, or the gatling? Or... In the face of Dr. Stingray's..."

"Hmmm... I was wondering when we'd get around to Stingray's invention."

"Listen to me, will you? Very soon, certain events are going to take place, events which will make it rather dangerous to be a European here in Japan."

"Really? Tell me more, you fascinate me." Nigel said sarcastically.

"You know where Stingray's gun is, don't deny it. We want it. I want it. Genom International, in return for the gun and Stingray's papers, will see to your personal safety, and see you back safely to Europe if that is what you so desire."

"If it becomes dangerous for me, I'll deal with it when the time comes. And if I die, at least I'll have died taking Dr. Stingray's secrets with me."

"So we're back to Saint Nigel Kirkland, Martyr? Be reasonable. There are no Saint Stephens anymore, no saint Ignatius. Martyrdom doesn't pay well. Genom does. Very well, in fact. And when the time comes, you'll come to me, to us."

"Get off my property, Mason. And take your goons with you."

Nigel waited until he saw the coach go over the hill, then turned around and went back inside.

Back in the coach, Mason was quietly seething at his treatment by Nigel. Finally bringing his temper under control, he turned to the yakuza in the coach with him.

"Well that didn't bode too well. Any word yet from our spies?"

"Yes, Mason-sama. She is here just as you guessed. She runs a women's clothing store called the Silky Doll."

"Good work. We got nowhere with the good doctor's former partner, perhaps we'll have better luck with his daughter."

---7:30 PM---

The crowded streets of the Kiyosumi-Shirakawa district were slowly emptying, as vendors began closing up shop in the evening's sunset. As the beginnings of a chant from the nearby Buddhist temple began, they first heard it; the sounds of marching and of drums. As those still in the street turned south to where the noise was coming from, they saw a large group of armed British soldiers slowly marching toward them. Thinking a parade was occurring, men and women began coming out of their homes to see.

That's when the soldiers in the front opened fire on the crowd.

"Death to the Orientals!" the men disguised as British troops began to yell. Those closest to the troops fell like dominoes as those behind them started running for cover.

"Kill them all!" their leader shouted. "Kill..." he was cut off by an arrow going through his throat.

"It's those damn Knight Sabers!" one of the men yelled, as the troops quickly let off another volley into the terror stricken crowd. Pandemonium began to set in, as people began to trample each other to get away.

Arrows now began to rain down on the fake soldiers, as Priss charged in swinging madly at anything her blade could come into contact with. Sylia began throwing smoke bombs and lit sticks of dynamite at them. The troops now found themselves the scared and confused ones, as explosions broke up their ranks.

"Come on, damn it! There's only three of them, you stupid... Holy shit!" he shouted as he saw a new figure in green armor charging towards him.

Linna, now entering her first battle as a Knight Saber, pushed her steed to a full gallop. Once her horse was up to speed, she realized something; Sylia had never taken the time to teach her how to ride a horse. She could get it to charge easily enough, but had no idea how to stop it.

There was no time to worry, however, as the chaos around her grew. She gripped as hard as she could with her legs as she took the reigns and, raising her faceplate, bit down on them with her teeth. Her hands now free, she reached behind her to the two swords in the sheaths strapped to her back. As bullets and arrows whizzed around her, she drove her horse forward with her heels, her hands each now wielding the deadly blades."

"Shit! There's a fourth one!"

"What the..."

Slicing and stabbing at all around her, she looked over to her left at some people crowded into an alley.

"What are you waiting for?" she yelled, the reigns falling from her mouth, "Run!"

In another part of the battle, Nene looked about ten meters to her right, to see a young three year old girl, separated from her parents and crying out of fear. She quickly got off her horse and ran to the child. Grabbing her, she began to run back to her steed, only to see the horse gunned down by a group of the soldiers.

"Oh shit." She gasped, finding herself stranded.

------

Emperor Meiji walked down the long corridor, feeling greatly disturbed.

At first he thought he'd just been imagining things, but not any more. Day by day, his personnel and staff were slowly changing. New and unfamiliar faces were meeting him in every corner of the palace. As he was brooding on the changes, his eyes met a familiar face.

When Emperor Meiji had ascended to the throne and the shogun had stepped down from power, only about one-sixth of Japan reverted to imperial control. The rest was held onto by the feudal lords known as the daimyo. There had been two hundred and seventy-six daimyo, each exercising his own rights of legislature over his domains, each commanding his own samurai, and some even having their own navies. In the slow, painful transition from feudal agricultural society to industrialized constitutional monarchy, some daimyo, seeing the writing on the wall, stepped down gracefully. Some, reluctantly. Some only giving up their titles by forced coercion.

Then there was this man who was now bowing before the emperor in the hall leading to his conference chamber.

Kiyoshi was quite possibly the wickedest individual the Emperor had ever met. He taxed his peasants into poverty, and had his way with the young girls unlucky enough to be born in his lands. When the time came to give up his property rights to the young Emperor, the daimyo actually had the nerve to join in a plot to assassinate him. Begging mercy of the Emperor once the plot was uncovered, Meiji had banished him, not just from his sight, but from all of Japan.

So what was Kiyoshi now doing here in the Imperial Palace? Among all the... unfamiliar faces?

"Raidon, Masazaku," the Emperor called to his two advisors, "follow me."

The two men whose advice Emperor Meiji trusted most followed him quickly into the conference room.

"My Emperor, what's wrong." Raidon asked.

"Gentleman," the Emperor began, "I'm afraid we're all in great danger."

------

Nene ran as fast as she could, the small girl screaming in fear as she clung onto the pink Knight Saber. Behind and around her, bullets flew. Reaching into a compartment in her armor with her right hand as she held the child with her left, she withdrew a shuriken, throwing it at the nearest trooper.

"Aaaa! My fuckin' shoulder!" he yelled, as he dropped his riffle. Nene, not stopping to admire her handiwork, began to think back to her childhood growing up a member of the Russian Orthodox Church.

"Theotokos (Orthodox title given to Mary), help me!" she screamed in Russian. As she looked up, she saw Linna, her armor covered in the blood of the fallen, quickly reaching back to sheath one of her swords. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of Nene, and swung her and the girl onto the horse behind her. She then somehow managed to turn the horse around and galloped away from the soldiers.

In another part of the square, Sylia placed herself between a group of civilians and four of the heavily armed soldiers. Seeing the woman in her samurai armor, they began to laugh. There were four of them, and one of her. As she sheathed her sword, they thought she was going to surrender.

Unfortunately, they didn't notice her armor had gun holsters at each hip. She beat them to the draw, dropping the four of them before they could even aim. She then turned back to the scared people behind her.

"Find cover, **now**!" she ordered.

Elsewhere, Priss was in the heat of the battle, but her mind was elsewhere. Why couldn't Linna understand? That term of affection, chan, held nothing but pain for her. That and love. You tell someone you love them, or they tell you they love you, and it's all downhill from there. Why in the hell would that damn stupid geisha think she still loved Sylia? The whole idea was stupid.

Wasn't it?

She shook herself out of it as she saw Linna riding at full speed with Nene and a small child clutching onto her from behind ride past her. As she watched her racing her steed, she realized two things; she had to do something quickly, or she was going to loose her, and she couldn't bring herself to imagine not having Linna with her.

The sound of a trumpet announced that the real British troops had arrived. Linna was able by some means to get her horse to stop, as Nene passed the girl down to a group of locals hiding behind a statue.

"Good grief, Linna. The way you rode this thing, a person would think you'd never been on a horse before."

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"Fall out!" Sylia called, as both she and Priss now rode by them. The British troops now engaged the fake soldiers in battle, much to the confusion of the native population. As they rode off into the darkness, Linna tried to tally in her mind the number of men she'd just killed, and felt sick to her stomach. True, if they hadn't shown up, an even greater slaughter would've taken place, with the British garrison taking the blame. It didn't make the taking of life any easier for her. She then remembered the young blond clutching her from behind.

"Nene-san, you okay?"

"I will be once I get off this horse. You're crazy, you know that? Riding into battle when you've never been trained to ride..."

Linna smiled as Nene continued to berate her the whole way back to headquarters.

------

"Kiyoshi? Are you sure my Liege?" Masazaku asked.

"You don't forget the face of a scoundrel like that."

"Yes, I too remember Kiyoshi." Raidon said. "Funny, I never noticed the similarity before."

"Gentleman, it's worse than just Kiyoshi. Slowly, over the past few days, old and familiar faces in the halls and corridors of the palace have given way to strangers. I can't put my finger on it, but something's going on. Something most serious."

"Sire," Masazaku began, "Shall we get the Imperial Guard to escort you to a place of refuge such as..." he was cut off as the door to the chamber burst open, and the staff outside the room, including Kiyoshi, began slowly making their way in.

"What is this impertinence?" the Emperor demanded. "I demand an explanation."

"Emperor Meiji," a European said as he walked into the room and stood in front of the gathered mass of men before the Emperor, "I'm afraid I have to ask you to come with us. You are now our prisoner."

"How... How dare you?" Masazaku asked, shaking with rage. Turning to the men in the room, he began to verbally assault them. "Traitors! Murderous scum! You betray the Son of Heaven, the descendent of the Divine Amaterasu to a gaijin! You..." Masazaku stopped suddenly, before coughing up blood and falling to the floor, a dagger in his back.

Emperor Meiji looked to see who had killed him, and was shocked to find Raidon standing there, Masazaku's blood still on his hands.

Turning back to his captors, and the gaijin in particular, he stood straight as he tried his best to assume the air of dignified authority becoming an Emperor.

"As long as I am your prisoner," he began, trying to keep his voice from trembling as he looked back down at his once trusted advisor, "Might I have your name, at least, so I might know what to call you?"

"Mason. Brian J. Mason."

"Brian J. Mason? Mason, do you fully understand the ramifications of what you have done, or what you're about to do? Do you realize what will happen should word get out that my abduction was masterminded by a European?"

"Yes, Emperor." Mason said, smiling. "In fact, I'm counting on it."

---To Be Continued---

End Notes: Okay, so it wasn't quite as violent as I thought it was going to be. It will be more so as the series progresses, though. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed this little story of mine. I hope you all stick around 'till the end.

Historical info came from The Pageant of Japanese History by M. M. Dilts, as well as various other library and internet sources.


	6. Chapter 6

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

-6-

Upon reaching their lair, the Knight Sabers entered one of the many underground side rooms, as Nene began to fill a bucket with water. Linna was highly impressed by the internal plumbing system Sylia had created, and could only imagine that Nigel must've helped install it. As she looked around the candle and gas-lit room, she noticed a drainage grate in the floor.

Priss now came in with three more buckets. As she handed one to Linna, the former geisha watched as Nene began taking off her armor, using the sponge at the bottom of her bucket to clean off what blood she had managed to get onto it. Sylia was removing her dotanuki (battle sword- lit. "sword that cuts through torso") from its saya (scabbard) and began washing the dried and congealed blood from its blade. Priss was just finishing with her dotanuki, and had begun cleaning the blood off her armor.

Linna watched them work, occasionally stopping to squeeze the sponges out onto the floor, where the scarlet-stained water would flow down the drain. She then looked at her own armor, noticing how the dried blood on her green armor left disgusting brown colored stains. She suddenly felt very nauseous again.

"Linna?" Nene asked. "Linna, are you alright?"

"Linna," Sylia said, "You knew what being a Knight Saber entailed. If you can't cope..."

"No. No, I'm fine." she lied. "I just... I..." she broke off as she went to the hand pump and filled her bucket with water. Taking her two

dotanuki out of the scabbards she had strapped to her back, she likewise began cleaning the blood off them and her armor.

An hour later, after the blood had been thoroughly cleaned off them, and the large kettle-shaped tubs filled with water, Linna was undressing when she heard the screen door slide open. Naked, she turned around, trying to cover what she could with her hands. She relaxed a bit when she it was Priss.

"Priss! You startled me."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget to knock. Are you going to be alright? You looked like you were going to loose it back there."

"I'm fine. Thank you, though."

Priss stared at Linna for a second or two, then looked away.

"Linna, I don't still love Sylia. For a while, my love had turned to hate, then to distrust, and now... I don't know. Perhaps... Perhaps I can finally say I can look at her as a potential friend again, but I don't feel for her the way I do for you." She then looked searchingly into Linna's face. "Damn it Linna, why are we always either hurting or apologizing to each other? Why can't we just be happy?"

"Priss, I..."

"I know how you feel for me, and I'd hope you know how I feel about you. Why is it so necessary that we say it out loud?"

"Why can't we say it out loud? What is so wrong with giving expression to our feelings?"

"Because those expressions are curses! They're evil!"

"How can you say that? How can you believe that?"

"Because I've experienced it first hand. I've seen it happen. You use those words, and you loose the other person. And I... I don't want to loose you. I can't."

Linna was surprised by the hidden depths of Priss' feelings for her. She walked over to the still clothed woman and hugged her.

"You're not going to loose me, Priss-cha..."

"Damn it! What did I just say?" Priss shouted as she pushed a startled Linna roughly away. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down. "I... I'm sorry, I..."

Linna looked sadly at Priss. Paradoxically no one had made her happier than she did, while no one ever hurt her as much as she did. How were she and Priss ever supposed to have a relationship if they were constantly fighting against the painful memories of her previous relationship?

"Priss," Linna said, looking down at the ground, "I think you ought to leave."

Priss looked a bit startled at first. She didn't move, didn't speak. She just stood there, her dark eyes mournfully fixed on Linna's nude form.

"Now. Please, leave now."

Priss sadly turned around and left. Linna sat at the edge of the bathtub, buried her face in her hands, and wept.

---Four Days Later---

Shortly after his ascension to the Imperial Throne, Emperor Meiji moved the capital of Japan from Kyoto to Edo. He then ordered Edo's name be changed to Tokyo (Eastern Capitol).

He now found himself back in Kyoto. It was not the type of homecoming he would've chosen, though. He found himself being kept a prisoner in the Nishi Honganji Temple. He was given every luxury, and was treated with the greatest respect by his captors, but he was a prisoner just the same.

He could hear footsteps outside his room, and someone unlocking his door. The Emperor stood up to greet the person coming in (it would not be proper for an Emperor to sit before someone who was standing).

"Hello, Meiji-dono. I trust your food and sleeping accommodations are adequate."

"Mason," Meiji said in his most authoritative voice "This has gone on long enough. I demand you release me at once."

"You _demand_? Emperor-dono, in case you haven't noticed, you're in no position to demand."

"Maybe, but I demand nevertheless. You seek a war as a means of revenue for you and your arms business. I've seen conflict, I don't know if you have. If you have a conscience, I appeal to it now. Don't let innocent men and women die just so you can make a little profit."

"Emperor-dono, I wouldn't dream of letting innocent people die for a little profit. If my plans work out as I hope they do, there will be a huge profit at the end of the day."

"Mason, I..."

"I'm sorry Emperor-dono, but you'll have to excuse me. I've business to take care of." He said before leaving. The Emperor was shaking with rage; no one had ever dared to cut him off in the middle of a sentence before.

---Three Days Later---

Knock. Knock.

"Who's there?"

"Sir, Nene Romanova announcing Captain Leon McNichol's presence, sir."

"Very good, send him in."

"Go on in, Leon-poo."

Colonel Roland tried not to smile at Nene's per name for Captain McNichol. As the young officer came in and saluted, Roland saluted back.

"At ease." the garrison's commander ordered, "Now what did you need to see me about?"

"Colonel, I respectfully request you team me with a different partner. I'm no longer comfortable with Wong."

"No longer... McNichol, you sure picked a hell of a time to come to me with this."

"Sir?"

"The British Army is being blamed for an attack on civilians over in the Kiyosumi-Shirakawa district, the Emperor himself has been missing for a week now, those Fight Sabers..."

"Knight Sabers."

"Yes, thank you, Knight Sabers are still at large, and now the American, French and Dutch are trying to take advantage of the situation to get Her Majesty's forces out of Japan! And now, on top of all that, you're asking me to insult the native population by getting rid of Daley?"

"Sir, team me up with another local if you have to, just not Wong."

"Why?"

"Because... Sir, are we alone?"

"Yes."

Leon leaned over, resting his hands on Roland's desk.

"He's a tweedle poof." He whispered.

Colonel Roland blinked. "A what?"

"A tweedle poof!" Leon now shouted. "I came to his abode this morning to fetch him, and what do my eyes see? Him and another man both coming out of said residence. Then Daley turned around and hugged him. Hugged him! In public! So then we started walking away, and I ask him 'was that your brother?' 'No.' he says. 'Oh, a cousin?' 'No,' he says, 'We're not related.' Then it dawned on me sir; the two of them were involved in unnatural acts! You've partnered me up with a pervert!"

"I see. Is that it?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Right, now listen to me; this isn't Great Britain. It's Japan. The Japanese take a different view on such things as sodomy. For political reasons, I can't get rid of Daley."

"Political reasons? Such as?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Look, has he tried anything with you?"

"What? No, I should bloody well say not!"

"Then let it go."

"But sir, I..."

"Dismissed!" Colonel Roland barked. Leon reluctantly saluted before leaving the office.

---Afternoon---

Linna lit two candles in her room, as well as an incense stick, as she prayed to Kannon (Buddhist goddess of mercy) for help with Priss, who she hadn't seen in a week. Below her, in the library, Nene and Mackie were getting to know each other better. A knock at the door broke the two apart just before Sylia entered. She took in the reaction of the two young people, and silently reprimanded herself for not being more observant until now.

"Mackie, would you mind leaving for a second? I have to talk with Nene."

"Huh? Oh, sure sis."

"Good. And Mackie," she said just before whispering something into her brother's ear. He flushed bright red as he wiped Nene's lipstick off his mouth before leaving the room. Sylia turned to a very nervous looking Nene, and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see my brother's making friends." She said. Nene immediately relaxed.

"So what's the latest news at the fort?"

"Well, you were right, Sylia. They suspect Genom of kidnapping Emperor Meiji."

"I see. And the Royal Family?"

"In protective Custody. Sylia?"

"Yes?"

"Your not thinking of having us go out on our own to try to save him, are you?"

"Nene, that's **exactly** what I'm thinking."

"But... But Sylia, this is a job for an army."

"Which is why they'd never suspect a group as small as ours."

"We don't know where he is."

"We'll find out."

"They..."

"Look, we're going after the Emperor, so if you don't like it you can leave now!" she shouted as her famous temper she inherited from her mother's side of the family flared up. Nene didn't say a word. She just stared at her leader. Sylia looked away from her gaze.

"I... I'm sorry Nene, but you have to understand how high the stakes are. After what Nigel said about Mason's visit," she said, intentionally leaving out the part about the gun, "And the attack on unarmed civilians by a group of men disguised as British troops, Tokyo is now already a powder keg waiting to explode. Should word get out that the Emperor was kidnapped, there's going to be a bloodbath. Nene, the Emperor needs to come back to Tokyo to prevent that from happening. We need to save him, and I need you to be with me on this. Can I count on you?"

Nene walked over to Sylia, and held out her hand.

"Count me in. Heck, we can't have Mackie fall into danger because of rioting in the streets now can we?"

Sylia took Nene's hand and smiled. If Nene was willing to stick around for Mackie, that was good enough for her at this point.

---Evening---

Priss held her bokken (wooden sword) in a defensive stance, as she went through the various motions and exercises of the form of swordsmanship she was trained in. Now switching to offensive, she did another series of moves. Sweat dripped from her brow. She'd been practicing now for several hours, trying to get her mind off the geisha.

_Why can't we say it out loud?_

_What is so wrong with giving expression to our feelings?_

She lowered her sword as she wiped the tears from her eyes. How long was she going to allow the past to cripple her?

_How much older is that cradle robber? Twelve years? Thirteen?_

_Damn you, Priss!_

_I love you, Sylia-chan. Why isn't that enough?_

_Because I don't love you!_

The old feelings began to resurface. Hate. Anger. Bitterness. She closed her eyes and reminded herself that she'd agreed to a truce with Sylia. She had Linna now.

At least, she hoped she still had Linna.

_Priss, I think you ought to leave._

She had to come to some sort of a resolution concerning herself and Linna. And she had to come to one fast.

---The Next Morning---

Sylia left her office to see the store cleaned spick and span. She could hear Linna now cleaning the back library, and smiled. A non Japanese would've thought Sylia was taking advantage of the poor girl by not paying her for cleaning in and around the Silky Doll. However, cleaning was traditionally considered an integral part of the training process of any discipline in Japan, whether it be a martial art or an artistic skill such as painting or calligraphy. Linna began her training at the okiya in Yokohama where she grew up by learning how to clean the floors and walkways. Sylia herself, when she trained in the martial arts beginning at age twelve, learned how to rake leaves and tend the landscape garden outside her old sensei's dojo.

And now, as much as she hated being called it, she was Linna's sensei. Linna's work tasks were expected. And anyways, the expenses for the clothing, food and room Sylia provided equaled out to what she would've paid the young lady in salary.

Sylia was straightening some kimonos on a display when she heard the door open. Putting on her best smile she turned around.

"Konichi... wa..." she said, as she saw a face that had haunted her nightmares for the last thirteen years.

"(Hello. I'm looking for a Sylia Stingray. My name is Brian J. Mason.)"

Every muscle in Sylia's body tensed. She pondered all the different ways she could kill the bastard standing in front of her.

"(Miss, is something wrong?)"

She caught herself, and realized the stakes were too high for personal vengeance at this point. The Emperor was most likely this man's prisoner. She needed info, and she needed to know why he was here. She pondered that he'd probably be more likely to slip in front of one of the innocent, doe-eyed young lasses she read about in the works of Emily Bronte or Sir Walter Scott. She swallowed her pride, and smiled.

"No, good sir." she began, "It's just that we don't generally receive gentleman in an establishment like this, and a European at that." she said. "I'm Sylia Stingray, sir."

Mason smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"You're little Sylia? Why, the last time I saw you, you were such a little thing."

"You mean we've met before Mr. Mason sir? Well, what brings you all the way to Japan and my little shop?"

"Concern for you."

"Concern for... Why my goodness, a gentleman caller!"

Mason chuckled a bit. "No, nothing like that, you see..."

"Oh dear, and here I had my hopes up. You know it's not easy being alone in this world, and I always worry about one day becoming an old maid."

Mason looked at the stunning beauty in front of him, and shook his head.

"Madam, the last thing you'll ever have to worry about is ending up a spinster. No, you see, I'm here out of concern for your safety, and as a favor to your late father."

It took every ounce of self will she had not to kill him on the spot for that.

"My safety? Goodness! First the Oriental's emperor is kidnapped, and now this. You say you knew my father?"

"Yes, your father was a wonderful... how did you know about the emperor?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well now Mr. Mason sir, you must know about rumor mills."

"Hmm, I see. Anyways, because of the Emperor's disappearance, things could become dangerous for us Europeans."

"Really? Oh, oh dear."

"Yes, but like I said, your father and I were friends, and I won't allow a daughter of his to fall into peril. I do ask one favor, though."

"A favor?"

"Yes. You see, your father worked for my company and he created a good number of inventions. I'm interested in one of them."

"Oh now Mr. Mason sir, I don't know anything about any inventions."

Mason was starting to get tired of the small talk. He was a keen expert at reading body language, and something told him the fair young lady with the bow in her hair knew more than she was letting on.

"Are you sure? It was a type of weapon."

"A weapon? I don't know anything about any weapon, and I don't know that my father ever made any weapons, sir. Oh dear, all this because the emperor was kidnapped! Where could they be holding him, Mr. Mason?"

"You're sure you don't know where the gun is?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason sir, I'm sure."

"With all due respect, Miss Stingray, you wouldn't be lying to me?"

"Lying? No, of course not."

"But how can I be sure?"

"Because I wouldn't make something like that up."

Mason suddenly realized she was talking him around in circles. He glared at her now, his smile gone.

"Alright, Miss Stingray, let's drop the charade."

"Charade? Why Mr. Mason sir, I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to."

"Yes you do. There's an old saying among the Japanese, 'Noo aru taka tsume kakusu.' It means, 'The clever...'"

"'The clever hawk hides its talons.' Yes sir, I'm familiar with the saying. But Mr. Mason, what does that have to do with me?"

"Just this; no one is as sweet and innocent as you're pretending to be. Now I didn't come all the way here to Japan to engage in a verbal cat-and-mouse game with the daughter of a former employee. I want the gun."

"The gun? Gun? Oh my, Mr. Mason, I don't own any guns. They're far too dangerous."

"Bullshit!" Mason yelled. Sylia covered her mouth with her hand in a feigned expression of shock at Mason's language. Henderson, hearing the loud curse, came into the room.

"Why... Why Mr. Mason..." Sylia said, "Such language!"

"Swearing in front of a young lady? I never heard of such a thing!" Henderson added.

"Now look here." Mason began, "I..."

Linna, not understanding any of the English being spoken but hearing Mason's loud shout, ran into the room with her broom, ready to use it as a weapon if necessary to help defend her sensei.

"Henderson," Sylia said, now holding a dainty lace handkerchief up to her face and pretending to wipe away tears, "Please show this, this... ruffian, to the door."

"Very good, ma'am. This way, sir." Henderson said, as he grabbed Mason's arm and pulled him roughly toward the door. His back to her, Sylia smiled over at Linna and winked, causing the other young woman to smile back, even though she didn't get the joke.

As Mason and Henderson were leaving, they passed by Priss on her way in. It had taken her all night to work it out, but she now knew what she needed to do. She just hoped she'd be able to carry it through, for both herself and Linna. Sylia and Linna were both startled by the young woman's appearance. She looked like she hadn't slept all night, and her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.

"Priss!" Sylia exclaimed.

"Priss?" Linna asked, concerned that someone she cared for so much could look so lost, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Sylia," Priss asked, looking not at her but at Linna, "Is anyone down

in the lair?"

"No, no one, but what's..."

Priss didn't hear the rest. She rushed over to a startled Linna and grabbed her hand. She then began dragging her towards the back.

"Priss?" Linna asked, a bit frightened by the intensity in Priss' eyes. She had no idea what Priss was up to.

"Priss, what are you doing?" Sylia asked. She'd never seen her act this way before.

"Sylia, me and Linna are going to need to be alone for a while." she said in a matter of fact way.

"What? Linna, are you going to be all..."

"It's... It's alright, Sylia." Linna said as Priss continued to pull her back toward the library. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." She said, trying to reassure herself as much as Sylia.

Priss pulled the large volume of Shakespeare's Plays out from the bookcase with one hand, the other still holding onto Linna. Once the passageway opened she pulled her down the spiral staircase into the gaslight filled room. She then pushed her back against the wall so that she was facing her.

Linna saw the look in Priss' face, and didn't know what to make of it. She didn't know whether to be frightened or aroused as Priss held her shoulders against the wall of the inner sanctum.

"P... Priss?" she managed to get out.

Priss just stared at her, not responding.

"Priss, you're... scaring me..."

"Chan." Priss said, in an almost guttural tone.

"Wh... What? Priss, I..." she gasped in surprise as Priss suddenly closed the gap between them, leaning her body against the former geisha's and pushing her right knee between her legs. She then cupped Linna's cheek in her right hand as she brought her own face forward, nuzzling it into the other side of the older girl's. She tightened slightly the hold her left hand had on Linna's shoulder.

Linna didn't know what to do. True, if she wanted to she could probably force her way out of the situation, but she wasn't sure she _wanted_ out of the situation.

"I said," she now spoke in a shaky, almost pleading tone, her lips brushing against Linna's ear, "Chan. Call me... call me chan... please?"

Linna's body now relaxed against Priss'. Her voice; it wasn't threatening. If anything she sounded beseeching, almost desperate.

"A... Alright, P... Priss-chan."

"Again." Priss begged, as she nibbled at Linna's neck. The former geisha's eyes closed as she instinctually brought her arms around Priss.

"Mmmm... Priss-chan." she moaned, "Oh, Priss-chan..."

"Tell me... Tell me you love me, Linna chan."

Linna's eyes shot wide open at that. Not only was Priss asking Linna to call her chan and tell her she loved her, she was now calling her the affectionate term of endearment. She began to wonder what could've gotten into Priss to change her so much. When Priss started kissing her in the fleshy part at the base of her neck, however, her eyes closed tightly again.

"I... I... Aaa... I love you, Priss-chan."

"Say it again. I need to hear it again." Priss whispered, before bringing her lips to Linna's in a passionate kiss. She now knew that if she was ever going to exercise the painful memories still lingering in her heart, she had to start now creating new memories. Memories with Linna.

She finally broke away from the kiss, looking the former geisha in the eyes.

"I love you, Priss-chan." Linna said, reaching up a hand to brush some stray hairs out of Priss' face. Then, an almost magical thing took place; Priss _smiled_. The joy that now filled Linna's heart upon seeing her lover smile for the first time was almost unfathomable.

"And I love you too, Linna-chan." Priss said, before once again kissing the geisha.

---To Be Continued---

End Notes: Sources for this chapter came from A History of Japan: From Stone Age to Superpower by Kenneth G. Henshall.

Also, before I get any flames about Leon's reaction to Daley's orientation being "out of character," I would ask you to remember the time period we're talking about here. This is the Victorian Era, the same era that saw Oscar Wilde, the famous playwright and author, sentenced to two years hard labor in England on a charge of sodomy. The Japanese, on the other hand, have always been much more tolerant when it came to gay male relationships (although interestingly it's only been in fairly recent history that any toleration has been shown to lesbianism in Japan).


	7. Chapter 7

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

-7-

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

------

Sylia held the heavy quilt folded up under her left arm as she reached for the heavy book with her right. The passageway now open, she slowly crept down the spiral staircase, and began to survey the room.

It didn't take long to find them.

Linna and Priss were lying atop their discarded clothes. Linna was in a fetal position, her back snuggled against Priss' chest. She was using Priss' right arm as a pillow, while the other arm was draped around her waist. Both seemed to be sleeping soundly. Sylia unfurled the quilt, knelt down, and carefully covered the two with it. As she was getting up, Priss' hand left Linna's side and gently grabbed Sylia's hand.

"Thank you." she whispered, giving her hand a friendly squeeze.

Sylia smiled. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Priss placed her arm back around Linna as Sylia quietly snuck back out.

------

Mason sat in his office brooding. He knew either Nigel Kirkland or Sylia Stingray had the gun. He'd tried the friendly approach, and got nowhere. Weighing his options, he immediately ruled out both the yakuza and the men he and Chairman Rosenkreutz had brought with them from Europe. Both were effective, but sloppy. He needed a group who knew something about secrecy, about how to leave no trace or evidence behind to implicate Genom International in any foul play. A knock on the door suddenly grabbed his attention.

"Enter." he ordered.

"Mason-sama." a visibly shaken member of the yakuza said as he came in, "The o-niwaban is here."

"Good. Show the gentleman in." he said smiling. O-niwaban, "one in the garden." It was the common slang term for a ninja. Once the secret agents of the Shogunate, they'd been forced to become freelance, much like the wandering ronin who once served as samurai under the country's daimyos.

A few minutes after he left, a tall man dressed in a black kimono and hakama pants came in. His eyes were just visible under his woven kasa (rush hat), the rest of his face obscured by a black scarf.

"What do you want of the Iga Clan, gaijin?"

"Among other things, a gun."

"A gun? You waste the time of the heard-but-never-seen for a gun?"

"This is a most special gun, o-niwaban. You see, we know that one of two people have it."

"And they are?"

"Nigel Kirkland, proprietor of the Kirkland Stables. The other is a Miss Sylia Stingray, owner of a dress shop called the Silky Doll. Use whatever means are necessary, but get me the gun."

"I see. Very well. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, there is one other."

"The Knight Sabers?"

Mason raised an eyebrow. "Exactly. I take it you know them, then?"

"Of them, yes. So far the o-niwaban Iga Clan and the Knight Sabers have yet to cross paths. One thousand yen each for Stingray and Kirkland, three thousand each for the Knight Sabers."

---The Following Evening---

Nigel Kirkland sat in his parlor reading a book by Sir Isaac Newton on astronomy, when he heard the dog outside barking frantically. As he looked up from his book, the dog yelped out a short cry of pain, and then nothing. Silence. Sneaking over to the window, he saw the dark figures slowly coming from fifty yards away towards the house.

'Ninjas!' Nigel realized, as he rushed to the basement. Locking the door behind him, he hooked up the booby trap, ran down the stairs, and pulled the large wall breaker down. He then frantically began telegraphing a short message to Sylia as he heard movement upstairs. He pulled back the carpet, opened the trap door leading to the abandoned mine shaft, and literally ran for his life.

Four minutes later, the o-niwaban broke through the basement door, tripping the wire that knocked the bottle of nitroglycerin over off the shelf and onto the floor next to the gunpowder barrels. The explosion took away all trace of the ninjas, the house, and any evidence of what had gone on there.

------

Sylia was closing the door to her shop as Nene walked in. The Knight Sabers had decided that tonight would be the night they'd disappear as they went out for the emperor. In the large underground lair, a horse and buggy was being loaded with the necessary supplies by Priss and Linna. Sylia smiled as she pondered whether it would've taken the two this long to load the cart if they weren't romantically linked. She was by no means foolish enough to think that, since this morning, all the two of them were doing was loading the cart.

Just then, the large Swiss cuckoo clock started tolling at the wrong time. Sylia looked up, and ran over as a piece of paper with dashes and dots cut into it began to slide out a slit in the bottom of the clock.

"Henderson, Nene, come in here quick!" She yelled. As the two came into the store, Sylia read the slip of paper.

_Sylia_

_Iga Clan_

_Run_

"Henderson, get Mackie quick, and get down in the tunnel. Nene, come with me." she commanded as she ran as fast as she could in a corset, heels and bustle back to the library. Nene followed, not quite as fast in heels as Sylia was.

Entering the passageway, Sylia and Nene ran down the spiral staircase. Getting to the bottom, they saw Linna and Priss continuing the packing job they'd been working on since morning.

"Priss, Linna, get your armor on now!" Sylia barked as she grabbed a stick of dynamite and quickly put it in the pocket of her petticoat. She then tied an obi (kimono sash) around her waist, and slipped her sword in it. Finally, she grabbed two loaded six-shooters, handing one to Nene.

"Sylia, what the hell's going on?" Priss asked.

"O-niwaban." Sylia answered. Both Priss and Linna's eyes widened at that.

"Nene, grab the large canister of kerosene and follow me." Sylia ordered, as she and Nene now ran back up the stairs, Sylia hoping against hope that they'd have enough time to put things in order. Coming out of the passage, the commotion she heard taking place in the store told her that her hopes were dashed.

"(Where's the gun?)"

"Henderson, what's going on? Who are these people and what are they saying?"

"Quiet, Master Mackie. (Sir, I don't know what gun you're referring to.)"

Sylia kicked the door open. "Hit the floor!" she screamed, as she opened fire on the three ninjas surrounding her brother and butler.

"Henderson, Mackie, get in the back now!" Sylia ordered. As they got up off the floor, a shuriken flew from out of nowhere and lodged itself in Mackie's right shoulder.

"Urgh! S... Sis..." Mackie said before passing out from the pain into Henderson's arms.

"Mackie!" Nene cried. Behind Mackie and Henderson, Sylia could now see more of the black clad figures seeping in through the door and windows.

"Shit! Henderson, get Mackie out of here! Nene, give me the kerosene canister!" She yelled. Taking the can from Nene, she threw it at the o-niwaban, shooting it in the air. The can exploded into a fireball, setting fire to ninjas, dresses and kimonos alike.

"Nene, up the stairs! Now!" Sylia commanded, ignoring Nene's tears for Mackie and her own fears for her brother's safety. As more ninjas began coming in, she pulled out the stick of dynamite and tossed it in their direction, then followed Nene up the stairs. The dynamite, upon impact with the already spreading first floor fire, blew up, causing the store front to explode in a sea of fire, glass, wood and body parts.

Reaching the second floor, Sylia quickly fished out the key with trembling hands. Fighting with the lock, she and Nene could now hear still more coming up the stairs. The o-niwaban Iga Clan was furious with the two women. Not only was their stealth and secrecy now thrown out the window because of them, but twelve of their number were dead. Nene began providing Sylia with cover using her gun, as she finally managed to get the door open.

"Bloody persistent buggers, aren't they?" she quipped as she locked the door behind her and a now nearly hysterical Nene, holding a smoking spent pistol.

Down in the lair, smoke was starting to seep in as Linna and Henderson were tending to Mackie. Priss was loading the last of the supplies on the coach.

"Henderson," she said, "take Mackie to the rendezvous point."

"But Miss Priss, what of you and Linna?"

"Me and Linna are going up there to help Sylia and Nene."

"Right, our sensei needs us and we..."

**RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT !!!**

"Holy shit!" Priss exclaimed.

Linna, upon hearing the frightening new noise, immediately ran up the stairs to rescue her sensei, Priss following.

**RAT TAT TAT TAT!!!**

"What is that? A gatling gun?" Linna asked.

"No way. I've heard the sound of a gatling gun before. It didn't sound anything like that!"

**RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT!!!**

"Hold your breath." Priss said, before she opened the door. Both she and Linna were almost knocked backwards by the fiery blast of hot air and smoke that erupted into the passageway.

Up in the room, Nene was crouched in a corner, her hands over her ears and her eyes burning from the smoke in the room as she began coughing.

Sylia's teeth were clenched as she used the machine gun to keep the ninjas at bay. The wall across the room from her was pockmarked with bullet holes. She could hear movement once again. Ignoring her stinging eyes and ringing ears, she once again pressed the firing mechanism.

**RAT TAT TAT click** click click

"Oh shit." she said in a low tone as she looked at the empty ammo belt. Pulling her dotanuki from its saya (scabbard), she stepped out from behind the gun.

"Nene, get up. If we're going to die, we die standing up."

The thick black smoke in the room and the hall became thicker as the five o-niwaban slowly crept in. Two immediately went after Sylia; a third lit an explosive devise and tossed it at the wall, blowing a hole out to the streets. As the other two ninjas surrounded an unarmed Nene, he took his long obi, tied it around the gun, ran over to the opening, and lowered the weapon to the waiting hands below.

"No!" Sylia screeched, trying to fight through the two o-niwaban dueling her to stop the weapon from being taken. After the gun was seized, the ninja jumped out, leaving his four companions to finish the job.

Which they no doubt would've, had Priss and Linna not rushed the room at that moment. Swords and arms flew in a flurry of cutting and slashing. When it was through, the four ninja lay dead.

"We've got to get out now!" Linna shouted over the rapidly approaching flames.

Priss grabbed Nene, who was now almost blinded by the smoke, and leapt with the girl to the streets below.

"Sensei, come on!" Linna pleaded.

"Mackie... the gun... my, my God..."

"Sensei, he's still alive, but we won't be if we wait any longer."

Sylia, her face blackened by the smoke, turned to Linna and nodded. They both leapt from the opening in the wall mere moments before the floor collapsed.

---Four Days Later---

"How is he, Nigel?"

"Hell be fine, Sylia. The wound's been cleaned thoroughly and his fever's now under control."

Holed up in the small safe house in Yokohama, Sylia looked on worriedly as Mackie slept. The other three Knight Sabers were waiting for her outside.

"I... I have to go now, Nigel. If I don't see you again..." she was cut off as Henderson embraced her into a long, drawn out kiss. They held each other for what seemed like hours, before finally pulling apart. She then exited the safe house, and joined the others in the wagon as Priss drove the horses forward.

------

Colonel Roland was lost in the letter he was reading when he heard the knock at the door.

"Come in." He ordered.

"Sir, Captain Leon McNichol and Police Inspector Daley Wong reporting."

"Good. Please come in."

Daley saw the letter in the garrison commander's hand. "I'm sorry; we didn't mean to interrupt your reading, sir."

"Not at all, Wong. Just a letter from a doctor friend I made during the beginning of the Second Afghan War. I was stationed there before my promotion and subsequent reassignment here. He helped me out with a gunshot wound. Poor chap was later wounded himself.

"Really? Is he all right?" Leon asked

"Yes, thank you. He's fine. He says he's back in London sharing a room with a bit of an eccentric detective at, let's see..." he said, scanning the letter, "221 Baker Street. Now then, what do you have to report?"

"Sir, we've gone over the place with a fine toothed comb. We've found the charred remains of close to twenty individuals, a secret underground cellar of some sort, and now have far more questions than answers."

"For instance," Daley now put in, "Almost all the bodies we found have stab or gunshot wounds, meaning they died before the fire consumed them. There's no trace whatever of any female remains, meaning Sylia was not in the building as it was consumed."

"Hmmm... Sylia Stingray is gone then, is she? She's not the only one."

"Sir?" Leon asked.

"My secretary, Nene Romanova, disappeared about four days ago as well."

Leon quietly pondered that. He then remembered Priss stopped appearing at the tavern around that time. Sylia and Nene were both European, Priss' father was American. Could there be a connection there?

"I see. Well, continue your investigation and let me know what you find." Colonel Roland ordered.

"Sir, may I speak to the Colonel in private?" Daley now asked.

"Hmm? Yes, of course. Leon, wait for Daley outside, will you?"

"Sir, yes sir." Leon said as he left. Colonel Roland turned to Daley.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, I humbly request that you transfer me to another partner."

"I see."

"For the last week or so Daley has become increasingly hostile to me. I can't for the life of me figure out why, either."

Colonel Roland stood up and began pacing the room in front of Daley.

"He hasn't told you why?"

"Sir, no sir."

"It's because he caught you hugging another man."

"Caught me hugging another man? I knew you Europeans were a bit different when it came to that sort of thing, but you mean to tell me it makes things that uncomfortable for Captain McNichol?"

"Yes, unfortunately it does."

"I see... I think I'll take back my request for a new partner, sir."

Ten minutes later, as Leon and Daley left the Garrison, Daley turned to his partner.

"I talked with Colonel Roland. Leon, why didn't you just tell me that seeing me hugging my family friend made you uncomfortable?"

"Because I... Family friend?"

"Hai. We grew up together, our families being neighbors and all. He'd come up to visit. You saw me hugging an old pal goodbye, and apparently jumped to some sort of false conclusion," he lied.

"Well damn, Daley, I'm sorry about that. If I'd known that..."

"Forget it. Want to go get something to drink?"

"You buying?"

"Don't I always?"

"Sounds good to me. Lets go."

---To Be Continued---

Terminology for ninja used in this chapter came from a glossary in the back of a Lone Wolf and Cub manga.


	8. Chapter 8

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

-8-

The air was cool in the early morning hours as the travelers continued along their weary path, the uneven trail they followed zigzagged through the dense forest. Most of Japan, in fact, was either impenetrable forest or inhospitable mountainous terrain. It was one of the reasons why the cities were so crowded.

The insects and birds provided the only sounds to be heard, apart from the footsteps of the travelers and the soft neighing of the horses some of them rode. A chilly breeze blew by as they reached a curve in the path. A large, old oak tree was to the right of them, its branches twisting as it reached upwards toward the sun's light. The leader of the group stood under a pine tree as he looked around, the trees blocking out the sun and the shadows on the forest floor making their dark clothing all the more effective.

Immediately to his left, the broad path proceeded. In front of him was a smaller path fit only for travel by foot or on horseback, and to the right was the mighty oak.

"Sempai, which way?" the young apprentice in the group asked the leader.

"We can rule out the smaller path. Witnesses say the woman matching Stingray's description came by wagon with the others."

"Sir, how much of a head start do they have?"

"About twelve hours from the time the clothing store was destroyed to when we went out after them. From the lone survivor's description of what happened at the store, she was no simple clothing store owner. That, and the fact that those we've questioned who saw her say she travels with three others..."

"Any description of the others?"

"Only of one; a gaijin with hair yellow like the sunflower."

"Sempai, I still can't believe we accepted this commission after what happened. Twenty-two of our clan are now dead because that gaijin didn't give us the information we needed. We should've killed him on the spot after delivering the gun and accepting the bounty on Kirkland."

"I'm sure we would've, if the gaijin hadn't offered the extra six thousand yen for Stingray's head and two thousand more for each of the others. You must remember, pupil, we are no longer under the patronage of the Tokugawa Shogunate. We must do what we must to survive. Besides," he said, his voice now getting deeper as a dark shadow crossed his face from a bird flying overhead, "There is the matter of honor. That bitch alone cost us seventeen o-niwaban. If we let such an insult go unchallenged, we would loose face. What kind of ninja looses a fight to a woman? No pupil, we had no choice but to accept the commission."

"I... I suppose. But still, this won't be an easy job, not with a twelve hour head start."

The master smiled at his apprentice. "You're still such a novice at this, aren't you? I sometimes forget that."

"Sempai?"

"One of their number, the boy, was wounded. The fact they no longer travel with him means he either died and they stopped to bury him, or they had to leave him somewhere to be treated. In either case, tearful goodbyes are never done quickly. That, and the fact that they're trying to transport a cart along this rut-filled path are both factors slowing their progress. Factors we do not have to deal with. By my estimations, we should be catching up to them any time now."

Crossing a bridge, the forest began to clear as the sempai, his apprentice, and the twelve other Iga Clan members continued on their path. The trees slowly gave way to tilled farm land. A peasant was tilling the ground to the left of the path when he looked up and saw the o-niwaban. He quickly abandoned his till and plow horse in the field as he ran in terror for his hovel. The leader, making a quick motion with his hands, sent his apprentice to silence the farmer, just as they had silenced the witnesses they'd questioned along the way. No word of warning could be allowed to get back to their quarry.

A scout sent ahead to search out information now came galloping toward the Iga Clan hunting pack.

"There's a village ahead, sensei. The yakuza seem to run the place."

"Yakuza? Hmm... Right, lead the way."

------

The seedy little drinking establishment reeked of beer, sake, vomit and opium. What good members of society were still left in the town kept well clear of the den of iniquity. Run by the yakuza, in the back and upper rooms one could find gambling, prostitution, and just about every other vice imaginable. It was a place full of pimps, yakuza, and addicts.

All of whom turned with no little curiosity at the two young ladies coming in the front door.

The one, dressed in a kimono with both a katana and dotanuki sword in her obi (kimono sash) and carrying a naginata (long wooden pole with a curved blade at the end) as a walking staff, was accompanied by a cute blond gaijin in western corset, heels and bonnet. The two walked past the tough looking thugs at the tables in the room over to the bar, the blond sitting down as the other woman turned around facing the room as if to guard her.

"Two drinks. Sake. One for me, and one for my bodyguard Yamazaki here."

"Miss, I'm not sure we should be stopping in a place like this." her "bodyguard" said.

"Nonsense. We wouldn't have to be here at all right now if you hadn't lost the directions."

"Ma'am." the bartender spoke up, "Your bodyguard's right. You two shouldn't come into a place like this. This place is run by the yakuza."

"That's right." A nasty looking man with an eye patch said, grinning as he and five of his friends began to cautiously approach the two. "Bad things can happen to pretty little girls like you around here."

"Miss, should I..."

"Oh, Yamazaki, quit being so overly dramatic. They're working for my father, aren't they? They're not going to bite the hand that feeds them."

The six men looked at each other confusedly before turning back to the two ladies.

"Your father?" The one-eyed spokesman for the group asked.

"Oh please, like daddy didn't tell you his daughter Nene Mason was coming to pay him a visit."

Everyone's attention in the room was now drawn like a magnet to the bar.

"M... M... Mason?" he stuttered out.

"What's his daughter doing here?" an onlooker skeptically asked.

"Well," she whispered to him so the others wouldn't hear, "I was supposed to be joining my father at the prison they have the emperor and gun locked up at, but baka over here lost the directions and location of where they are."

The man started to laugh.

"You mean your bodyguard lost the directions to the Nishi Honganji Temple? Humph, some bodyguard. Your dad should've gotten one of us to take you there."

Nene smiled. Sylia was right; the gun and the emperor were both at the same location, and the average yakuza was an idiot.

"Hey!" Yamazaki protested. "I would've gotten her to the... Nishi Honganji Temple is it? Well, she would've been to the temple by now if..." Linna was cut off by the front door opening and a collective gasp escaping from the occupants of the room. Five large men dressed in black from head to foot stared out at the room's occupants from beneath the rims of their kasa hats.

"O-niwaban..." the man with the eye patch whispered.

"Answer our questions, and we'll let you scum live." the one in front said as he placed his hand on the handle of his katana, "We're looking for four..." he just then noticed Nene's blond hair underneath her bonnet.

"You, at the bar!"

"Chikusho (damn)!" Linna cursed as she tossed the naginata she had on her to Nene. She then pulled out the two swords as Nene held the naginata in a defensive position.

---Two Minutes Earlier---

Outside the bar, two observers from the woods were watching the tavern's entrance.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the one asked.

"You're damn right I want to talk about it! Why the fuck do you always have to keep so many secrets? Where did you get that gun, anyways? And why..."

"I tell you and the others what you need to know."

"Sylia, that's bullshit and you know it. We could've all been killed because of you and your need to only tell us 'what we need to know.' And now, we not only have to save Emperor Meiji, but destroy the damn gun (which, by the way, you should've done long ago), and keep ahead of the o-niwaban while doing it."

"The involvement of the o-niwaban is not my fault."

"I know that, Sylia, but... chikusho." She gasped as the ninjas went in the bar.

---Back in the Present---

"Quick, surround Mason-sama's daughter." The one eyed yakuza ordered.

"Idiot!" the ninja in front of the others answered, "Brian J. Mason has no daughter!"

"What? Why you little bitch, you... hurrkk!" He gasped out as Nene slit his throat with her naginata. Linna attacked the two goons nearest her before they could pull out their swords. She and Nene now watched as all in the tavern pulled swords out to cut them down.

"Nene?"

"Hai."

"How many would you say?"

"Including the o-niwaban, eighteen."

"You take the left." Linna said, before leaping at the group in front of her. Nene groaned; she wasn't used to fighting in such an up-close situation. Still, the naginata had a long reach, which helped give her distance.

"Out of the way, baka!" one of the ninja yelled, "They're ours!"

Linna was beginning to get into a rhythm with her two swords; block with one, slash with the other. She didn't usually use such an aggressive fighting technique, preferring a softer form of martial art to the hard one she was now using. As blood splashed across her kimono, she smiled as she pondered that she was beginning to take after Priss in that regard.

"I said move!" the ninja yelled again as he slashed at a yakuza in his way.

"Wh... What in the fuck are you doing?" one of the yakuza asked as he brought his sword around to thrust at the ninja. The o-niwaban ducked underneath the blade, swinging his own in an upward arc, decapitating him.

"Kill everyone, but save the heads of the two women!" he now shouted as the bartender wisely hid behind the bar for cover. Another ninja, after killing a yakuza and starting to walk toward Nene from behind, felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

"O-niwaban..." a sultry voice said. The surprised ninja turned around, to see the silver Knight Saber standing in front of him.

"Here, hold this." she purred, placing something quickly in his hand before running to join Linna and Nene. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he looked down to see...

A lit stick of dynamite.

**BOOM!**

The o-niwaban, the three persons closest to him, and part of the wall behind him disappeared in one earsplitting moment.

"Damn, Sylia," Nene said, "What is it with you and explosives?"

"Stop, this is pointless!" an older member of the o-niwaban Iga Clan called out. All in the room held their swords at the ready, breathing hard and eyeing each other suspiciously.

"If we fight the yakuza _and_ them, we'll get nowhere!" he said. "We put aside our differences until the Knight Sabers are dead, then we'll..."

Through the opening in the wall Priss now ran, holding her dotanuki above her head and giving a loud battle cry as she charged the room. The six yakuza and three o-niwaban Iga Clan members left joined forces against the now united Knight Sabers.

A yakuza went for Priss. He went to deliver a death blow to the side of her neck, but before he could do so she'd already brought her sword down upon his skull, stopping when the blade reached as deep as the base of his nose. Unfortunately, her sword got stuck in his head, and before she could pull it out a ninja was already coming after her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she quickly slid across a table and tipped it on its side, using it for a shield. The ninja swung down, imbedding his sword in the table's edge. Priss swiftly put her right hand on the back of the blade and swung her body over the table, kicking the o-niwaban in the side of the head. She then promptly pulled his sword out of the table and buried it in his chest.

Nene was furiously engaged in an exchange with a yakuza. She was keeping him at bay with her naginata, while he was blocking her thrusts and jabs. As she was backing up a bit, she tripped over a body and dropped her weapon as she hit the floor. Panicking, she quickly tried to get up, only to slip in the puddle of blood underneath her. The yakuza, now toying with her, kicking the naginata away from her as he grabbed her by her now blood-stained collar.

"Now, pretty little one, prepare to go to Meifumado (the Buddhist Hell)!"

Nene, unarmed, did the only thing she could think of; she kicked as hard as she could in the male yakuza's most sensitive area. His eyes bulged out as he released his grip and fell to his knees. Nene quickly grabbed a katana sword lying on the floor by her and used it to kill her would-be assailant.

The two remaining o-niwaban surveyed the carnage surrounding them. There were only four yakuza left, themselves, and the Knight Sabers.

"What do we do, Shiro?"

"We return to the clan, and report what happened."

The two ninjas ran out the front door, leaving the four remaining Yakuza alone to deal with the Knight Sabers.

"What the hell?"

"Cowards!"

"Oh boys..." Priss called to the remaining men. They took a step back as the Sabers gathered together side by side in front of them.

"S... Stay back!" one of the last men said as he was backing toward the door.

"Tell you what," Linna said, resting the dull side of her katana on her shoulder, "We can either send you baka off to Meido (the afterlife), or you can tell us where we can find the Nishi Honganji Temple."

The men looked at one another, then back at the women in front of them.

"Kyoto. It's in Kyoto." one of them said.

Sylia smiled. "Good. Now... **run**." She growled in a low tone. The yakuza didn't need to be told twice. They ran like the devil himself was after them out of the tavern.

---A Short Time Later---

"Sensei, we had no choice."

"If we didn't leave when we did, we'd be dead."

"Silence!" The hunting pack's leader roared. Shaking with rage, he glared at the two o-niwaban in front of him.

"You allowed three of your fellow clan brothers to be cut down by women. You ran in fear of women. Women! What in the hell kind of ninjas are you?"

"Sensei," one of the o-niwaban bravely spoke up, "With all due respect, you didn't see them fight. They're ryu (fighting style); I've never seen anything like it. It almost appears to be a mishmash of suiyo-ryu, ninjitsu, and..." he was cut off, literally, as his leader decapitated him. The other ninja, in fear, turned to run away, only to run into the sword of one of his Iga Clan brothers.

As the ninja who killed the second man swatted the blood off his blade, the leader called his apprentice over.

"Hai, sempai?"

We've run out of options. Take this," he handed the young ninja a scroll, "and return to Tokyo. We'll continue the hunt. You must go back and find... _her_."

"Her? B... But sempai, I don't..."

"You're not talking back, are you?" he asked threateningly.

"What? No, of course not sempai."

"Good. Things have gotten completely out of hand. We have no choice but to call upon her."

"H... Hai, sempai. I... It's just that..."

"Coward! You have the scroll, your safety is secured. She will not harm you as long as you carry the proof of your affiliation with the clan."

"Hai, sempai." the pupil quietly whispered as he got on the horse offered him and took off. The leader watched his apprentice ride off, and then looked back at the two fallen ninjas. He had no choice but to silence them. From their descriptions, the four Knight Sabers were more than a match even for the whole hunting pack. If he allowed his men to know this, though, the hunt would end here. And the honor of the Iga Clan, to say nothing of the money at stake, demanded they pressed forward. He did allow himself a shudder, though, as he thought of whom he was sending his pupil to get. If even half the rumors about the wench were true, he was sending his young apprentice to make a deal with the devil himself (or herself, as the case may be).

---Meanwhile---

"Tell me again what we're doing here?" Leon asked. Daley had dragged him back down into the subterranean chamber under the ruins of the Silky Doll, and he was uncomfortable going down the now charred and rickety spiral staircase.

"Stick close to me," Daley said, holding the lantern in front of him, "There's something I want to show you. Something I found while prowling around here the other night."

"Wait, you came back here to look around alone? Do you know how dangerous that could've been? What if the roof had collapsed on top of you?"

"Yes dad. Sorry dad." Daley said sarcastically. Leading the British army captain over to a back corner of the den, he held up the light to two pieces of graphiti scrawled on the wall. One was in a very common handwriting style, while the other looked more refined and controlled.

"Can you read Japanese?" Daley asked?

"No. What do they say?"

"They're in haiku, a form of Japanese poetry. This one in the more uncontrolled scrawl says:"

Beautiful geisha

You hold me tenderly now

And I am at peace

"I see. You've dragged me all the way down here at twilight to show me love poetry?"

"No, to show you this one written in the elegant calligraphy:"

Sylia Stingray

Leader of the Knight Sabers

She is my sensei

Leon's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. "You're bleedin' joking, right?"

"Dead serious."

"But wait, you said before this underground lair was empty, suggesting Sylia was planning on leaving. That, and the cart and horse tracks left in the floor, meant she'd planned it ahead a bit. If she knew they were leaving, why would she leave evidence like this behind of who and what she was? Was she unaware of its existence?"

"Possibly, or she and the others were caught off guard and didn't have time to erase this."

"The dead bodies and the fire."

"Exactly."

"Shit. Well then, where do you think she and the others are now?"

"If you were a vigilantly, given the current state of things, where would you go."

Leon thought a moment. "No way..."

"Can you think of any other possible scenario?"

"The Emperor?"

"His kidnapping, if made public knowledge, could cause a war."

"Yes, but there's only three of them."

"Not so; witnesses say there's now a fourth one."

"Even so, four on a rescue mission like this?"

"I know what you mean. Let's get out of here and get some fresh air."

---To Be Continued---

End Notes: Terminology for this chapter came from a glossary in the back of a Lone Wolf and Cub manga.


	9. Chapter 9

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

-9-

Madam Shizue stood outside the entrance of the brothel she ran, a fan in her hand covering her face. Located in the red light district of Tokyo where prostitution was still legal, she had fifteen women in the establishment, not counting her... boarder, of course. The thought of that one who paid rent for the room at the end of the hall gave her chills. She could still remember the agreement; she needed a place to stay where others wouldn't think to find her, and she offered in return to pay rent and take care of any customers who got out of hand.

After what she did to the second rowdy customer however, Madam Shizue told her to just pay the rent and leave it at that.

Looking down the street to her left, she saw the Johns and the joro (prostitutes) walking up and down the street. She turned to her right, and saw a man in black standing not less than three feet away from her.

"Ayii! O... O-niwaban!" she cried out as she quickly fell to her knees and placed her forehead on the ground in fear for her life.

"Get up, woman. The Iga Clan has no vendetta with you, or anyone else in this house."

The woman slowly got up, tears of joy in her eyes, "Thank you, oh thank you o-niwaban."

"I'm here for a woman."

Pulling herself together, she smiled as she wiped her tears away. "A woman? Why, why yes, of course. Please, come in. You shall have two women, ninja, two of my best for the price of one! Anri, Sylvie..."

"No, you don't understand." he said. Shizue held her hand up and signaled the two to return to where they came from. "I'm not looking for a joro. I'm... I'm here for, for the _betsushikime _(woman warrior)."

Madam Shizue's jaw dropped. "The... the betsushikime? Oh... But..."

"Where is she, woman?"

Terror gripped her heart. The woman had warned her under no circumstances to ever disturb her. She left her money outside the madam's room in a bag, always unseen, and ordered her food be left outside her door. It had been months since she or any of the joro had laid eyes on her.

"O-niwaban, I..."

"Now!" he shouted, grabbing her roughly by the wrist. "Show me to her room now, or I'll show you the edge of my do (traditional sword of a ninja)!"

"Alright, I... I'll show you. This way." she said, as she grabbed a candle and led him down the darkened hallway. As they got closer, the apprentice could almost swear the hallway felt like it was getting colder. Reaching the end of the hallway, the madam fearfully raised her hand and knocked at the door.

"Hai." a voice cold as death said from inside the room.

"Forgive me, but... but you have a visitor."

A moment of silence followed, then, "Man or woman?"

"M... Man."

"Show him in."

Madam Shizue turned the knob, opened the door a crack for the ninja, and then ran as fast as she was able back down the hall. The apprentice swallowed hard, and went in.

The room was dark, lit by a hole in the ceiling and two candles on stands behind the nude woman sitting cross-legged in the floor. In front of her was a burning stick of incense. As the ninja apprentice's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that the woman's arms were cut up and bleeding slightly, and she seemed to scratch continually at them with her sharp nails. Her dark, wild and unkempt hair covered her face and breasts, and reached down to her rear in the back. Her skin was an almost chalk-white color. Everything about the betsushikime's appearance was unnerving. She was looking down, rocking a bit back and forth and softly humming a tune to herself as she continued scratching at her arms.

As the ninja closed the door behind him, she looked up and swept the hair back away from her face with one hand. Her face was white as the rest of her, except for the black eyeshadow and black lipstick she was wearing. She tilted her head as she noted the distinctive clothing of the ninja. As she got up and began to walk forward, the ninja quickly pulled out the scroll with trembling hands, falling to his knees as he lowered his head and held the parchment out to her. A shudder went through him as he felt her icy hands take the scroll from him. After reading what it said, she knelt down in front of him, sitting back on her heels.

"Relax, o-niwaban of the Iga Clan." she said in a barely audible voice devoid of all emotion, "You shall not die today."

The young apprentice breathed a sigh of relief.

"It must be bad if the Iga Clan is seeking my help. Who do they need assassinated?" she asked.

"The Knight Sabers."

"I see. Do we know any of the names of their members?"

"Just one; Sylia Stingray."

"_Sylia_? Hmm... Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Not since her and I trained at the dojo together."

The ninja's heart fell at that news. Just as the members of the Iga Clan looked upon themselves as brothers, any and all members of a dojo, trained in a ryu (school or fighting style) looked upon each other as family.

"Does... does this mean you will no longer take up your sword, now that you know one of them is a sister from the dojo?"

The betsushikime smiled at him.

"She was a sister once, but no longer. Tell your sempai I accept."

---Two nights later---

Sylia tended the fire as Nene came back with more firewood. The wagon was resting next to a spruce tree, the three tents set up underneath the forest canopy. Nene held the stack of wood with one arm as she carried her naginata in her other hand. The sounds of a forest at night were unnerving her.

"Sylia, do you want first watch tonight or you want me to take it?"

"I'll take it, Nene. You volunteered last night."

Nene nodded, then looked anxiously over her shoulder as an owl hooted. "Do you think they're still after us?"

"What a silly question. Of _course_ they're still after us. They're an o-niwaban Iga Clan hunting party. They will come after us until they're all dead."

"But... But why don't they just attack? They must have caught up to us by now."

"Because after the attack at the bar, they know we could take whatever's left of their party in a fight. Try to understand; a ninja is ninety percent reputation. They rely on fear and surprise. Most of their attacks come from the side or from behind. Coming straight at an opponent face to face who isn't scared of the o-niwaban usually evens up the odds. They must be either planning to try to separate us and take us out one by one, or..."

"Or?"

"Or they're planning on getting some sort of help, perhaps a ronin or group of ronin, better trained for straight-on fighting."

Just then, some giggling came out of the tent nearest the wagon, followed by a deep moan.

"Humph, they don't seem too worried. How am I supposed to get any sleep tonight with that racket going on in the next tent over?"

"Well," Sylia said smiling, "You could always go over and tell them to quiet down."

The image of what Priss would do to her should she be stupid enough to interrupt her lovemaking suddenly presented itself in her mind, causing Nene to shudder.

"Ummm... That's okay. They're not being too loud, I guess."

Sylia chuckled a bit at that, as Nene crept into her tent. They were already in Kyoto, and at the rate they were traveling, she estimated they'd reach the temple sometime tomorrow. She was still working out in her head what they'd do when they arrived, when another sound coming from the tent Linna and Priss were sharing interrupted her. 'Hmm, I see what Nene means' she mused. 'Still, at least it will help me to stay awake until my shift is over.'

---Meanwhile---

Taking off from Tokyo, and following the shoreline, the Dutch fishing vessel was making its way to the docks of Tsu, from there by river to Lake Biwa, and the markets of Kyoto. Captain Drewes was getting antsy to be done with this trip. There was something going on, something bad. Four of his crew, including his first mate, were missing from the boat and presumed dead. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it.

Unseen by him, two of his men snuck into the hold beneath the ship's poop deck.

"Do you have it, Sven?" one of the sailors asked.

"Of course, Egan." Sven said, as he pulled the whisky bottle out of his heavy jacket. Egan produced a tin cup, and they both commenced to drinking. As they were laughing at nothing in particular, a wave caused

the ship to tip just enough to move the lantern on the crate they set it on. In its light, they now saw a hand emerging from the shadows. Sven picked up the lantern and walked over, to see the body of the first mate, his body cut in half at the torso.

"Oh... Oh my... My God." Sven managed to get out before throwing up.

"Sven, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Egan, we have to get out of here now!"

Snnkt.

"Hurrkkk..."

"Egan? Egan, what's wrong?"

A woman dressed in a tight, low cut black corset that showed off her bosom slowly came into view, her white skin, black lipstick and eye shadow making her look like a ghost. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun, and in her hand she clenched a katana sword, blood dripping from the blade. She smiled slightly as she saw the fear and horror in Sven's face.

"Wh... Who are you?" he asked, reaching into his pocket for a knife. The young woman's smile broadened.

"Galatia." she hissed out, her voice barely above a whisper. Before Sven had time to react, she charged him. A few seconds later she pulled the lantern out of Sven's hand, tossed the hand over to the lifeless body it came from, and blew the light out.

---The Next Morning---

Linna woke early, and looked at Priss' sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so serene. It was hard to imagine it was the same warrior she'd seen in battle a few days ago. As silently as possible, she slipped out of her lover's arms and put her kimono on. She then quietly made her way to the small river Priss and her found yesterday. She disrobed under the cover of an ash tree, and slipped in the cold water for a morning washing. As she was coming up out of the water, she suddenly heard footsteps coming up the path not thirty-five feet away on the opposite side of the stream, and a voice saying something. She quickly scrambled out of the water and behind the ash, keeping her eyes on the opposite shore as she quickly dressed.

"Namu amida butsu (Buddhist chant, asking for mercy in the afterlife)." An elderly Buddhist nun chanted as she walked to the water's edge carrying a basket of laundry. She began cleaning the clothes when she saw Linna tentatively walking out from behind the ash.

"Ohayo, child." the nun said, her recently shaved head shining a bit as the early morning sun shone down on her. "Buddha bless you."

Linna joined her hands together and bowed as she returned the blessing. Rising once again, she smiled as she met the nun's kindly, gentle eyes.

"Nun-sama, do you have a moment to speak?"

"Hai, child. There's a small foot bridge over a bit to your right."

Five minutes later, Linna was bowing before the nun once again.

"Please child, that's enough. Now what did you want?"

"Please, me and my friends, we seek the Nishi Honganji Temple. Have you heard of it?"

The nun's countenance darkened.

"Hai, child. That is where I am from. The temple is on the other side of the hill over there." She said, pointing in the direction she'd just come from. Linna's heart skipped a beat at the news. "But you must not go there child. Evil men have brought wickedness and corruption into the once sacred structure."

"Wickedness and corruption... and the Emperor?"

"How... How do you..."

"That is why my friends and I are here, nun-sama. We've come to rescue him."

"Rescue? Oh child, it is impossible. They let no one in or out of the temple but the monks and nuns who tend it."

"Really? Hmmm... Nun-sama, do you have your razor on you?"

"Hai, child. That I do."

"And do you have any nun's robes that would fit me in that basket?"

"Hai, child, I have that too."

"Good."

The old nun suddenly realized what Linna was getting at. "But, child, surely you're not thinking of..."

Linna quickly walked into the small river, dunked her head in the water, and came back up. "Start cutting." she said.

------

Priss turned over in the tent she and Linna shared. She reached over to put her arm around her love, when she realized Linna wasn't there. She bolted up, dressed, grabbed her dotanuki and ran out into the morning chill. Looking around, all she saw was Nene at the sentry post, fast asleep. She walked over and shook the blond girl awake.

"Uh... Huh, wha... Who goes there?"

"Nene, you idiot, you fell asleep."

"Hey, stop picking. I only rested for a second."

"Good. Then did you see where Linna went off to?"

"Linna's gone?"

"Terrific." Priss growled, trying to keep her fear in check. She ran over to Sylia's tent, and shook the shoulder of the Knight Saber's leader."

"We have a problem." Priss said, Sylia immediately picking up on the concern in her voice, "Linna's missing."

Sylia grabbed a katana and ran out to join Priss. Nene was putting on her Knight Saber armor, when she spotted two bald-headed women in robes walking toward the camp.

"Hey Sylia, we've got company." she announced.

Sylia and Priss whirled around, swords at the ready. They both immediately relaxed when they saw what it was.

"Nuns." Sylia said.

"Wait here, I'll ask them if they've seen her." Priss said, as she ran up to the two women. The older one saw Priss coming toward them and smiled.

"Buddha bless..."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Listen, a friend of ours is missing, someone very important. Have you seen a young woman who..." her voice trailed off as she now saw the face of the other nun.

In the several stages of promotion in the okiya from novice to maiko to geisha, the hairstyle each woman wore was used to denote what stage she was at. Linna was so proud the day she was allowed finally to wear her hair in the style of a mature geisha, she had told Priss the story maybe five or six times by now. Priss thought of this as she looked at her lover's shaved head.

"Linna... Why?" she asked, a tear starting to run down her cheek. Sylia and Nene were now equally shocked as they too recognized their fellow Knight Saber.

"The temple is located on the other side of the hill across from the river. They let no one but monks and priests in or out. Try to understand koibito (beloved), I had no choice. Not if we wish to get to the Emperor and the gun."

Priss tearfully cupped Linna's cheek in her hand, "You should've let me do this. You..." Linna pulled Priss over and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. As she held her, she looked over at Sylia and motioned her to come over. She then turned her attention back to Priss.

"I couldn't let you, Priss-chan. Don't you see; you're only half Japanese. In a Buddhist temple this far inland, you would've stuck out like a sore thumb." Looking back over to Sylia, she took on a grave expression. "Alright, sensei. What's the plan?"

------

"Why do we not attack them, sensei? Why do we continue to wait?"

"Because we're still waiting for **her**."

"This was a bad idea," a third ninja complained, "All this fuss about a single woman we're sending out..."

"You don't send her out." The leader of the hunting party declared, "You _aim_ her, and then you get the fuck out of the way."

"We still don't know that she's even coming. We have yet to hear back from the apprentice."

"You mean I beat him to you?" a woman's voice asked from the woods. The other o-niwaban noticed their leader take a step back, a look of fear actually showing itself in his eyes. A woman of European descent wearing a tight-fitting corset now emerged from the forest into the clearing, carrying two large travel cases.

"Right, which one of you is the leader here?" she asked in a low voice.

"How... How did you manage to track us down? We were covering our tracks as we went along." A younger member of the o-niwaban Iga Clan asked.

Galatia smiled. "If you knew me, you wouldn't have to ask. Now, who's in charge?" she asked again, this time a bit more volume to her voice.

"I am." The leader said, stepping forward.

"Good." She said, "Well, shall we get started?"

------

"Halt, who goes there?"

"Just two nuns, good sir, bringing back laundry."

"Namu amida butsu." The younger one chanted, a string of prayer beads clutched in her hand.

"Hmm... Right, go in, but don't try anything funny. Understand?"

"Yes, good sir. Of course, good sir."

"...amida butsu. Namu amida..."

"It's good. They're nuns." He called to the guard, who allowed the two to enter the temple grounds. The younger one continued chanting, her robes hiding the dotanuki she had on her.

---To Be Continued---

End Notes: Alright, first off; I forgot to acknowledge Rezonating Out of Phase for telling me what Sempai meant. Also, yes, I got the idea for Linna disguising herself as a nun from a scene in The Seven Samurai.


	10. Chapter 10

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

-10-

"Leaving so soon, Chairman Rosenkreutz?"

Brian J. Mason and Chairman Quincy Rosenkreutz were standing on one of the docks in Tokyo harbor as the chairman's personal effects were being loaded onto a large commercial liner owned by Genom Munitions and Trading Company International. Behind Quincy, a group of his bodyguards were keeping an eye on the crowd, just as the yakuza surrounding Mason were doing for him. Quincy frowned at the head of Genom's Japanese branch as he eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't fool me, Mr. Mason. Not one little bit."

"Sir?"

"Do you know why I made you head of operations here in Japan? Ambition. It's written all over your face. You'd love to see me gone, to take my place as head of the empire I created."

"Chairman Rosenkreutz, I assure you..."

"I'm not so old yet, boy, that I no longer recognize that look in your eyes. I saw it in my own growing up every time I saw my own reflection. You've kidnapped that slanty-eyed king of theirs in order to force these yellow bastards into a war. Good. We'll make a fortune. I'll even recommend you for a promotion, but you'll stay _here_. Here, where you can do the least harm to me, here where you're the greatest distance from the board of directors."

"Chairman, I have no idea what ambitions you're referring to. I live only to increase profits for Genom International, my only ambitions are to serve you in whatever means..."

"Chairman Rosenkreutz, the crew is now boarding. Best be getting on now if you plan on avoiding hob-knobbing with the lower classes." an aide called to him from the gang plank.

"Remember what I said, Mason. And remember this; no one in Genom International is indispensable. Just ask ol' Rodger Dowering."

Mason smiled. "Yes chairman. Of course, chairman." he answered, as he watched the Japanese "sailors" getting on the boat.

Quincy turned away from him and began to make his way up the gang plank. Mason grabbed the arm of one of the Japanese mariners making his way to the ship.

"You know what to do. Make sure his trip is... **eventful**."

The yakuza in the sailor's uniform smiled as he bowed to Mason.

------

"Namu amida butsu. Namu amida butsu. Namu..." Between the chanting of the monks and nuns around her, the candles, and the sweet smelling incense filling her nostrils as she knelt with the others before the bronze statue of Buddha, Linna was beginning to loose touch with the world around her. She didn't understand what was happening, and under different circumstances she would probably be alarmed. But for the moment, there was no Linna Yamazaki, no Knight Sabers, no Emperor or o-niwaban or gun. For the moment at least, there was only the chant and the Buddha.

The moment ended when Linna felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the warm and inviting eyes of the elderly nun who brought her here only two hours ago. Standing behind her was a younger nun, a novice judging by the robes she wore. Linna got up, and quietly followed the two of them. As they left the temple proper and entered out into daylight, Linna noticed something strange about the other young nun; she wasn't Japanese. In fact, if she had to venture a guess she would've said that the novice looked half-Chinese, half European. The three women kept their voices low so the yakuza surrounding the temple grounds wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Yamazaki-san, this is a young pupil who just arrived about four months ago from across the Sea of Japan. Her name is Irene Chang, and I have briefed her on why you're here. She will be your guide. The evil ones will become suspicious if I'm seen conversing with someone as young as you, rather than with others my own age."

"Thank you, nun-sama."

"You're welcome child. Buddha bless you." She said before leaving the two young ladies on the tiled walkway in the courtyard. They both watched as she went back into the temple. Linna looked over to the novice, and smiled.

"So, Chang-san..."

"Please, I'm still a novice. Call me Irene."

"Of course. Before we get started, forgive my curiosity, but what brings you all the way from across the Sea of Japan to this Temple?"

Irene's face suddenly took on a sad quality. "Redemption."

"For something you did?"

"No, something my family did. Have you ever heard of the White Tiger Clan?"

"Some sort of Chinese version of the yakuza, aren't they?"

"Yeah, well, my family on my father's side heads it." She chuckled a bit as she saw Linna's eyes grow big at that bit of news. "Well now, ready to go?"

A short time later Linna and Irene were walking together around the Temple grounds, the novice showing the other the lay of the buildings, and also pointing out where the armed men were stationed.

"You were not always a warrior, were you?" Irene whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Your bearing is not harsh or crude. You walk with a graceful stride, like that of a dancer. What were you before?"

"I was a geisha."

Just then two rather drunk yakuza started walking by. Irene pointed to a nearby building and started talking like a tour guide in order to avoid suspicion.

"And this hall here is where 'noh' dramas are performed. As opposed to kabuki, which was of course developed as popular entertainment for the masses, noh theater was created for the aristocracy. It has an... **imperial** air to it."

Linna quickly noted the emphasis Irene gave the word imperial as she pointed out the building.

"_Imperial_, you say?" she asked as a third yakuza joined the other two. "My goodness, there's an awful lot of guards outside the hall, aren't there? At least... five, it looks like. But then, what with all the costumes and sets, it must be quite the treasure they're guarding."

"Oh yes, some might say a _national_ treasure. And over there, you'll see our bell tower. The bell has an almost _explosive_ tone and volume."

"_Explosive_? Really? Hmm..."

As they began to make their way to the tower through the courtyard, the three nearby yakuza started shouting angrily at one another.

"Yeah, bullshit you saw Commodore Perry land!"

"I tell you I did!"

"Really? How old were you, two?"

"Damn it, are you two calling me a liar?"

"Okay, if you saw Perry land, what did he look like?"

"Huh? Well, um, shit. I can't describe him. All those gaijin look alike to me."

One of the three now spotted Irene and Linna.

"Hey, you two. Yeah, you nuns. What do you think you're doing?"

"Us?" Irene asked nervously, "Oh, you see..."

"Chang." Linna said, holding her hand up to silence her. "You'll have to forgive the novice. The better question is, 'What are any of us doing?' After all, according to the teachings of..."

"Oh good grief; forget it!"

"That's what you get for trying to ask a nun a straight question." one of the others said. Turning back to Linna and Irene, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Of course, good sir. Thank you, good sir."

------

Nene was carefully pulling the crates out of the wagon, trying not to drop any of them. Sylia's gaze rested for a short while on the blond, then went back to Priss, sitting off alone with her dotanuki resting in her lap and her gaze directed toward the direction of the temple. She might not be able to see it from here, but she knew where it, and more importantly her love, were.

Sylia walked over and sat on her heels beside Priss. Priss looked over, concern evident in her eyes. Sylia smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Priss. She knows what she's doing."

"Does she? Sylia, I should be in there. When it gets nuts in there and the geisha has to fight her way out, I just..."

"You just wish you could be in there to protect her."

Priss nodded, then looked back in the direction of the temple. Sylia cautiously put her arm around Priss' shoulders.

"Priss, try to understand; this is a job for subtlety and stealth. Linna is quite frankly better at both than you."

Priss turned and glared at Sylia.

"If it were simply a question of brute force, I'd pick you hands down. There's no one I'd rather have by my side in a fight than you. But right now we have to... Nene! For heaven sakes, girl, be careful with those boxes; do you want to blow us all up?"

"Sylia."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe she needs help with unloading the wagon. Stay here. Watch."

------

"Tell me again why we're staying up here."

"You know why, and keep your voice down."

"We're almost three hundred yards away, up on a hill surrounded by forest. I doubt even they can hear us from here."

"The betsushikime said for us to stay at our posts and do nothing until the fourth member rejoined them. Now keep your voice down!"

"Ooh, the betsushikime said." the o-niwaban said sarcastically. "Everyone is acting like she's some sort of demon or something. What is it with you and the hunting party leader?"

"You mean you've never heard the stories?"

"What stories?"

"I'll tell you another time. For now, I'm doing what I'm told."

The o-niwaban looked incredulously at his fellow Iga Clan brother, then down at the three women in the distance.

"Well, you and the others can stay here and take your orders from a woman if you want," he said, starting to get up from his crouched position, "But as for me, I..."

**KKKRRKKK!**

"Churgggl..."

The ninja fell with a dull thud to the ground, his neck broken as his assailant grabbed his head and nearly twisted it around backward. The other ninja shuddered as a woman's hand grabbed his now dead comrade's leg, pulling him back toward the forest. Galatia then came forward and crouched down in his place.

"Baka." she said in a low, monotone voice. "He should've kept his voice down."

The ninja could feel her glaring at him with those dead, soulless eyes of hers from beneath dark black eyelids.

"Any sign of movement?"

"None, Galatia-sama. They just seem to be unloading boxes off a wagon."

"Boxes? Interesting..."

"Galatia-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Someone... Well, someone said you knew one of the Knight Sabers. Is that true?"

Galatia didn't answer him. Instead, she stood up, and began to walk away. The o-niwaban watched her retreat back into the cover of the forest, then turned his attention back to the three women in the clearing.

------

Linna stood next to one of the finely textured wooden pillars that sat on the stone footings in the main temple. As the smell of incense and candles once more filled her nostrils, she tried to mentally drown out the sounds of chanting as she began to think. Five men guarding the Emperor outside the great hall. According to Irene, one of the dressing rooms the actors used had been converted into a prison cell for the Emperor.

Getting to Emperor Meiji wasn't the problem though. It was the gun. The gun was being kept inside the bell tower, along with other firearms, on the other side of the temple grounds. And, like the emperor, it was being guarded. Unlike the emperor, however, it was only being guarded by two men. Linna knew that it would be tricky, but she finally came up with a plan. She went over and crouched down next to Irene.

"Irene, stay here with the others. No matter what you hear, do not leave the temple." She whispered in the novice's ear. She then got up, left the temple, and crossed the courtyard over to the bell tower where the two guards were.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Baka, it's just a nun."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. And a **pretty** one at that."

"What are you doing wasting your time behind these walls? Someone as pretty as you should..." he stopped when Linna, now standing between the two, reached up with both hands and began to caress both men's cheeks. She then walked by the two blushing men into the bell tower, stopping long enough to pull her robes up and show some leg as she smiled at them.

The two guards stood there mesmerized for a moment, and then shook themselves out of it.

"Did you see that? She... she touched me."

"Me too."

"I think she wants us."

"What are we waiting for?" the other guard asked, as they left their posts and hurried after her. A few seconds later, Linna looked out the door of the bell tower. Seeing that no one was coming, she closed the door again and swatted the blood from off her dotanuki. She then located Dr. Stingray's invention and, being careful not to trip over the two bodies lying on the ground, began to organize things.

Once she was done, she left the tower, being careful not to run or do anything else that may draw attention to her. She only just made it behind another building when the explosion took place. The keg of gunpowder in the tower she had placed the gun on did its job. The gun was destroyed. The remains of the tower that collapsed in upon it finished the job.

Bedlam now ensued as the priests and monks ran out of the temple proper to see what was going on. Two of the yakuza guarding the emperor left to see what the hell just happened, along with a few guarding the main entrance. Linna made her way through the crowd and up to the great hall.

"Halt, who goes there?"

Linna didn't answer. Instead, she swiftly pulled her dotanuki out of her robes, and gutted the man. The other two stood there in shock for a second or two before pulling their own katana swords out. Linna ducked under the one's wild swing, as she swept her own sword around and cut his arm off at the elbow. The thug fell to the ground in agony clutching his stump as the third guard came at her. Linna swept her leg underneath his heel, tripping him and giving her the opportunity she needed. She quickly slit his throat from ear to ear.

"You bitch!" the yakuza with the severed arm yelled out in agony, "I'll kill you, I'll..."

He was silenced by Linna's blade entering his chest, coming out the other side.

Linna pulled the sword out, swatted the blood off her blade, and entered the hall. Finding a key hanging by a nail next to a dressing room door, she grabbed it quickly, and opened the door.

A man in his late twenties stood up, concern apparent in his face as he noticed the sword in Linna's hand and blood on her nun's robes.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" he asked, trying to keep his fear in check.

"Emperor Meiji?" Linna asked.

"Hai, I'm the Emperor."

Linna immediately fell to the floor, bowing so that her forehead touched the floor, then rose up quickly. The Emperor now looked upon the woman with a bit less alarm.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am one of your faithful subjects, your majesty." She said, her language falling once again into the formal tones she learned as a geisha. "I'm here to rescue you."

---To Be Continued---

End Notes: Okay, since I've been referring to two main types of swords in this story, I should probably explain a bit about them so that the reader has a better image in his mind of what I'm talking about. The katana was a lightweight samurai sword, often used by cavalry. The dotanuki was a much heavier battlefield sword, and was a particularly nasty weapon.


	11. Chapter 11

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

-11-

Sylia was finishing with suiting up in her armor as Priss and Nene began pulling the rockets and firecrackers out of the boxes they'd unloaded from the wagon. As they began aiming them to fly over the treetops and toward the temple, Nene looked over to Sylia as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Sylia, she's been in there over four hours now." The blond began. "When are we supposed to launch these things?"

"When we get the signal." Sylia answered, tying her hair back so she could get her helmet on.

"Signal? What signal is that?"

"We don't know yet." Priss answered, as she pulled a particularly large rocket out of one of the boxes. Nene looked from Priss to Sylia and back again.

"We... We don't know what the signal is? Then how are we going to know it when it comes? And how do we know she hasn't been discovered or..."

**KA-THOOM!**

All three of the young women turned to see what just happened. They all watched as a large black cloud ascended from the direction of the temple. Priss turned to Sylia and raised an eyebrow.

"'Subtlety and stealth,' huh?" she asked sarcastically.

"Holy... Nene, Priss, fire the rockets now! **Hurry!**"

------

Linna opened the hall door, and watched as the crowd of confused monks and nuns ran alongside the yakuza as they all tried to figure out what was going on. She quickly grabbed the Emperor's hand as she led the way through the madness, her sword held out before her. One of the guards looked over to the building to see the Emperor, a nun wielding a sword, and three dead guards.

"Halt! Stop right there, you..." his voice was drowned out by the explosion overhead, followed by a second and a third. Then a few rockets landed inside the temple before going off in a dazzling display of sound and color. Linna used the diversion to pull the Emperor closer toward the exit.

"I say, what in the world..."

"It's okay, Your Highness. It's merely a distraction being set up by my friends."

"Oh yes the other... now what are you called again, fight..."

"Knight, Sire; Knight Sabers."

"Quick, there she is!" someone yelled, as the yakuza began coming together between Linna and the exit. As explosions and rockets continued to fly through the air, Linna let go of the Emperor's hand in order to better handle her sword.

"Your Highness, follow me!" she yelled as she charged straight at the nearest gangster, cutting him down with relative ease. Meiji looked around at the panic stricken crowd and the pandemonium around him, and rolled his eyes.

"Like I have any choice." he muttered, as he ran after her.

One of the yakuza, who was about to cut down Linna from behind, became sidetracked by a monk getting in his way.

"Look out." he shouted, as he knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. A nun, seeing this, and finally figuring out what was happening, now _intentionally _placed herself in the way between a member of the yakuza and Linna and the Emperor. Others began to follow suit. Linna and the Emperor now looked on in horror as the yakuza began cutting and hacking at the temple clergy in an effort to get to them.

"No, please!" Linna cried, "Don't do this, please!"

"Run. Take the Emperor out quickly." One older monk said, just before being gutted by a yakuza with rotted teeth.

As those going to sacrifice themselves for Linna and Emperor Meiji began chanting once again for mercy in the afterlife, Irene Chang came out of the temple. She knew that Linna had told her to stay in the temple no matter what, but between the explosions she heard outside and the chanting that had just begun curiosity was getting the better of her.

------

Nigel Kirkland was standing by the stove, sipping some sake when he heard Henderson come in the room behind him.

"How long have they been gone, Nigel?"

"About two and a half weeks, maybe three."

"I see... Young master Mackie's able to get around pretty well now. He's beginning to ask questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Oh, you know; what happened that night, where's his sister, what's he doing here, what happened to Miss Romanova? The boy isn't stupid. I can't keep switching topics and evading the questions forever."

"I know, Henderson, I know. Damn, I wish I knew how much we should tell him."

"How about you start with why you feel I should be kept in the dark in the first place."

Nigel and Henderson both turned around to see a very irritated Mackie glaring at both of them. Henderson looked down as Nigel and Mackie locked eyes.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Nigel looked at Henderson, then back to Mackie as he let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, kid. We'll tell you everything. You'd better sit down though; this is going to take a while.

------

"Linna?"

"Irene, no! Get back in the temple!"

"Wha... What's going on?" she asked in shock as she saw the monks and nuns of the temple being cut down. One of the gangsters now noticed the novice.

"You!" he shouted, "You were the one the bitch over there was with earlier!"

"Irene!" Linna cried out as the yakuza plunged his dagger into the young woman's chest. Irene's head snapped back as her eyes bulged, her entire body in a spasm from the pain. She then fell limply forward against her attacker, her chin resting on his shoulder as she coughed up blood. The killer removed his knife, and she fell in a dead heap upon the stone tiled courtyard.

"Irene..." Linna whispered.

"Yamazaki-san, we need to go now." Meiji pointed out. Linna didn't pay attention, though. She was frozen to the spot, watching the friend she'd made only a short while ago bleed to death on the ground.

"Yamazaki-san!" Meiji said with a bit more authority.

"Linna!" a familiar voice now called over the explosions and chanting, finally breaking through the darkness that seemed to have surrounded her. "Linna-chan, where are you?"

"Priss-chan?" Linna called out, as she grabbed the Emperor's hand once again and started for the temple entrance. "Priss, I'm here! Help the clergy!"

A barrage of arrows began to rain down on the yakuza attacking the clergy, as Priss and Sylia now charged in. The gangsters had no choice but to turn their attention away from the monks and nuns in their way, and towards the Knight Sabers. Sylia was the first to reach Linna and Meiji.

"Where's the Emperor?" Sylia asked as she cut down a particularly fat thug.

"He's here with me." She said. Sylia quickly bowed to the man Linna had with her, then turned back to the former geisha as Priss now came up to them.

"And the gun?"

"Destroyed." Linna answered.

"What?"

"It was blown up in the explosion and covered in the rubble of the bell tower."

"I never told you to do that!"

Priss looked over to Sylia now, "You said the gun had to be destroyed, you... Oh now I get it."

"Priss..."

"You weren't going to destroy it at all, were you? You were going to save it as some sort of fucking family heirloom!"

"Sensei?" Linna asked, checking to make sure the Emperor was still with her, "Sensei, is this... Is this true?"

Sylia was about to respond when Nene called over.

"Uh, guys," Nene broke in as she sent an arrow through one of the yakuza's head, "Less talk, more fight, okay?"

Priss looked over to Nene, letting loose with another barrage of three arrows at a time, then back to Sylia.

"We're not done with this." she said angrily before turning back to the fight at hand. Sylia watched her run off, and then turned her attention back to Linna and Meiji.

"Linna, get the emperor out of here. We'll take care of this."

"But..."

"Now!" Sylia ordered, before turning away herself to join Priss and Nene. Linna saw an opening between her and the exit. She grabbed the Emperor and ran for it.

---A Short Time Later---

"Galatia." An o-niwaban looking at the Knight Saber's camp through a telescope called out. Almost immediately the betsushikime was next to him.

"Yes?"

"There's movement again in the camp."

"Give me that." She ordered, as she took the telescope away from the ninja and looked through it.

"What do you see?" the leader of the hunting party asked.

"A Buddhist nun covered in blood carrying a sword, and a man following her."

"A nun with a sword? Are you sure?"

Galatia gave the hunting pack's leader a stern look that immediately silenced him. She then looked back in the telescope.

"Listen to me very carefully. We wait until the other three show up, and we move out on my signal. The other three are yours; the nun, the one we watched dress in the blue armor, and the one in the pink armor. Do whatever you want to them. The one we saw earlier putting on the silver armor though is **mine**. You can have her head, but not until I'm done with her."

The tone she now used when talking about the silver Knight Saber actually sent a chill down the backs of her listeners.

"Sister," she whispered, "It's been too long."

------

Now safely back in camp, Linna let go of the Emperor's hand as she sank to her knees. As the adrenalin in her body slowly dissipated, she began to shake as she looked at her bloody robes and hands, the fireworks and explosions still ringing in her ears. She fought back the tears struggling for release when she felt a hand on her back. Looking over, she saw Meiji, a look of concern in his face.

"Yamazaki-san, are you alright?"

She couldn't bring herself to speak. She simply nodded. The Emperor kept his hand on her back as he knelt down beside her.

"You did a marvelous job back there. You saved my life, and for that I am grateful. Thank you."

Linna managed to smile weakly as she looked at the Emperor. "You're welcome, Your Majesty." she managed to finally get out. She then looked away from him towards the forest and in the direction of the temple. The other three were still in there. Sylia and Nene were in danger, she knew, but all she could think about was Priss. She now knew what her lover must've been going through while she was in the temple. As she saw the dark clouds continue to rise from the temple, she began to feel guilty in regards to not worrying in the same degree for the others' safety as for her beloved's.

Finally, from out of the woods and into the clearing, the other three wearily emerged. As they got closer, she was able to pick up on the conversation.

"Guys, calm down."

"Nene, stay out of this. Sylia, did you or did you not tell us that gun had to be destroyed?"

"Yes I did, and..."

"Well, did you mean it or not? Because if you were just playing another one of your stupid games..."

"Of course I meant it! But don't you see, what if they dig beneath the rubble and uncover what's left of the bloody thing? We'd be right back where we started from."

Nene, who had been listening to Sylia and Priss argue the whole way home, ran up to Linna who was still sitting on the ground.

"Hey Linna, you okay." she asked with concern in her voice. She then remembered she was in the presence of the Japanese Emperor and quickly bowed to him. Priss and Sylia watched.

"We let this go with the Emperor here." Sylia said.

"Fine. But it isn't over with." Priss answered. She then looked over to the geisha, badly shaken in her bloodied robes. She ignored protocol before the Emperor as she took her helmet off, sat down next to Linna and put her arm around her. Linna leaned into Priss' side as she finally released the pent up emotions she had within her and began to weep. Sylia and Nene looked on silently before turning their attention back to their honored guest. Sylia took her helmet off, as Nene followed suit.

"We weren't properly introduced in the temple. My name's Sylia Stingray, and this is Nene Romanova.

"An honor to meet both of you young ladies. I do wish it were under better circumstances."

As Meiji and the others began to converse, Priss began to stroke Linna's cheek. She looked up at her, and sighed heavily.

"All those nuns and monks... oh, God. Oh, Irene."

"Irene?" Priss asked, surprised by the sudden sensation of jealousy that she felt.

"A friend I'd made while in the temple." she answered. She then looked down at herself, and laughed bitterly.

"It's funny; I once was shocked by you when I saw the scars on your body. Now look at me. I'm covered in blood, and I'm bald."

Priss looked at her for a second or two, before tilting Linna's head downward and kissing her atop her shaved head.

"I didn't fall in love with your hair, Linna-chan. I fell in love with you. Don't ever forget that, beloved."

Linna smiled again, and began to relax, when she saw movement along the tree line.

"Oh no." she whispered. Getting up out of Priss' embrace, she unsheathed her sword quickly as she took up a fighting stance.

"Sensei, it's the o-niwaban."

"What?" Nene shrieked.

"Shit!" Priss growled, once again forgetting protocol in front of the emperor.

Sylia and the others watched silently as the seven remaining ninjas of the hunting party began to slowly filter out of the forest. The four women instinctively surrounded the Emperor as they prepared for the upcoming battle. The Emperor began to worry, as he felt the tension in the air rising. He regained his composure though as he saw the figure now coming out of the woods.

"Good news, Sylia-san." he said, "It looks like your fifth Knight Saber is here."

"Fifth Knight Saber?" Sylia asked. She looked in the direction the Emperor was indicating, and allowed a gasp to escape as she caught sight of the woman coming toward them. The tight black corset she wore left very little to the imagination. She reached up with one hand behind her, undoing the bun her hair was in and allowing the dark black locks to cascade down her back and shoulders. In her other hand, she held an unusually long katana still within its saya (scabbard).

"Hello, sister." Galatia said in a voice devoid of any warmth. Her black lips twisted into a malicious smile.

---To Be Continued---


	12. Chapter 12

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

-12-

"Sensei?" Linna asked, "Who is this woman?"

"Galatia." Sylia said in a low tone.

"Gala-who?" Nene asked.

"Sylia," Priss now broke in, "Just how many skeletons do you have in that closet of yours?"

Sylia ignored Priss' attempt at humor. "You three, stay by the Emperor. No matter what happens, don't leave his side."

All three of her fellow Knight Sabers noted the unease in Sylia's voice as she put her helmet back on and moved toward the betsushikime. Galatia pulled her katana from its scabbard and began to move forward herself, the malicious smile still on her face as she licked her lips in anticipation. As if on cue, the o-niwaban Iga Clan likewise unsheathed their swords.

"Alright, listen." Priss said, "Linna-chan, you go for the two in front of you, Nene, you..."

"All of you, stop! I order you to halt!"

All except for Sylia and Galatia now turned to the man the Knight Sabers were guarding. The hunting pack's leader stepped forward.

"You order? And who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I am Emperor Meiji Mutsuhito, Imperial Ruler of all Japan."

The o-niwaban all looked at each other as indecision crept into their ranks.

"Sempai..."

"The rumors were true?"

"This changes nothing."

"How can you say that? If he is the Son of Heaven..."

"I said it changes nothing! We have no business with him. It's because of his overthrow of the Tokugawa Shogunate's power that we're reduced to being stuck out here working for hire to begin with! We owe him no allegiance."

"You dare disobey a direct order from your Emperor?" Meiji called over.

The leader of the Iga Clan's hunting party gave no reply. Instead, his response was to charge forward, sword in hand. A shuriken thrown by Nene and landing in his neck brought him down, forcing the ninjas forward in an all-out attack.

As the drama was playing out in one part of the forest clearing, Sylia and Galatia continued to stare each other down as they circled one another. The assassin's eyes narrowed as she began to take a fighting stance.

"Sylia dear, it's been too long."

"Not long enough." Sylia said as she charged the other woman. Galatia used her sword to block her blow as she hit her hard in the abdomen with her scabbard, cracking her chest armor in several places and knocking the wind out of her. Sylia staggered forward, struggling to turn back around toward her opponent as she fought the urge to double over from the pain the blow caused.

"Remember the good times we had, sister?" Galatia continued, the smile leaving her face as the first signs of anger began to creep into her voice. "Remember the way it was... before you **betrayed me**!"

She brought her katana down hard, Sylia just managing to get her dotanuki up in time to block the blow.

On the other side of the opening, Priss was burying her sword deep into the side of an attacker's shoulder, severing his carotid artery. As he sank to the ground, another o-niwaban threw a dart like projectile at her, which broke through her armor and buried itself in her upper left arm. The cry of pain that escaped her lips caused Linna to look over in concern. It was all the opening the two ninjas she was fighting needed. Taking advantage, one of them kicked her hard in the ribcage as another rushed forward with his staff, knocking her legs out from under her and sending her crashing to the ground.

Nene was having problems of her own as well. In the absence of her naginata, she had only her bow and arrows, four shuriken and a small dagger to defend herself against two ninjas wielding swords. She would ideally have tried to put some distance between herself and her attackers, but she couldn't leave the Emperor's side. As a result, she was stuck trying to awkwardly use her bow to deflect their strikes, hoping one of her fellow Knight Sabers would soon be able to come help her.

Emperor Meiji Mutsuhito looked on at the proceedings in frustration. He was the imperial ruler of Japan, but for the moment found himself powerless to help even himself, much less the women risking their lives for his sake. He could only look on worriedly as the combat continued, and hope that the young women would somehow be able to pull off a miracle.

Back on the other side of the opening, Sylia was finally getting her breath back.

"You... were the... betrayer." she struggled to get out, "And st... stop calling me sister!" she shouted as she once more attacked Galatia. The other woman blocked again with her sword, this time however Sylia was prepared for the attempted blow with the scabbard, and was able to avoid it. They both backed up a bit, each once again sizing each other up.

"The sensei was dying, sister. The old fool's dojo and secret methods were going to die with him."

"No, he wasn't going to let them die. He passed them on to me."

Galatia's eyes widened a bit at that. "To you? I see. Greed made you turn me in."

On the other side of the field, Linna quickly rolled out of the way of the staff one of the two ninjas she was fighting tried to bring down on her. She brought her sword around quickly and cut his foot off at the ankle. As he fell into the arms of his other Iga Clan brother in agony, she got to her knees and thrust her sword forward, impaling both men at once. Pulling her sword out of them, she looked over to see Priss trying to fight a ninja with one arm, and Nene trying to defend herself against two others. She bent down, grabbed the sword the second ninja had, and threw it as hard as she could at the o-niwaban Priss was fighting. He was able to deflect it, but only by making himself vulnerable to Priss' attack. She sliced his chest open in a downward sweep from his left shoulder down to his navel. As she was extracting the dart from her arm, Linna was rushing to Nene's aid.

"Our sensei's wishes made me turn you in." Sylia said on her side of the clearing. "You stole those scrolls, you took what did not belong to you and what you hadn't earned."

This time it was Galatia who launched the attack. Ducking underneath Sylia's sword, she aimed for the area of her armor already damaged by the scabbard, and cut. The area, already turning red from the blood rushing to the bruised area, now bled profusely from the sword wound.

"You know, you never were able to out fence me Sylia dear. And these aren't wooden practice swords we're playing with now."

Sylia let out a primal scream as she rushed forward again thrusting her sword forward. Galatia side stepped the dotanuki as she came around with her scabbard and knocked her helmet off. As Sylia staggered a bit from the blow, the assassin brought down her katana, cutting into the outside of Sylia's left wrist.

Sylia backed up once again, trying to put a bit of distance between herself and the betsushikime. The blow to her abdomen was deep enough to cause her to bleed, but not deep enough to disembowel. And the blow she'd just received to her wrist, why did Galatia hesitate to just chop her hand off? With a sinking feeling Sylia realized Galatia was toying with her, having fun at her expense.

"So pretty. Still as beautiful as when we both longed for each other from afar. Remember those days?"

"Shut up." Sylia growled.

"Remember how it all started? 'Big sister, please teach me how to be as good a fencer as you.' 'Sure, Sylia. Hold your sword like this.' I said, as I wrapped my arms around you..."

Sylia's face now flushed with anger and embarrassment. Galatia wasn't merely content with killing her; she was going to humiliate her first. The rage now building up inside of her was getting out of control. She was normally able to keep her temper under control, but Galatia was seemingly going out of her way to push all the right buttons. She rushed forward yet again, this time leaving all technique behind as she swung angrily with her sword. Galatia easily blocked her, once again getting a hard blow in with her scabbard, this time to her back.

"Anger? The warrior must leave emotions aside, must calm the body and mind. That was my third lesson, dear sister, after how to properly hold your sword, and how to take your tongue and..."

Sylia, blinded with rage, attacked again. Galatia sliced her across the right thigh, sending her down to her knees.

Across the field, Priss joined Linna and Nene against the remaining two o-niwaban. One of the two, the apprentice, saw the writing on the wall and ran for it. The other ninja angrily noted his departure as he rushed forward with his sword toward Linna, who blocked his blow as Priss came forward, cutting him with her sword and sending him falling to the ground, dead.

All three women breathed heavily. Nene turned to check on the Emperor's safety as Linna examined Priss' arm.

As she looked up from her lover's wound, she saw what was happening across the clearing.

Sylia's chest ached as she hyperventilated. Still on her knees, she could feel Galatia prowl around her, waiting for her to move. She tried to raise herself off the ground, only to have Galatia kick her in the rear, sending her sprawling back down.

"Come on, sister. You can't be done yet." she mocked, "After all, Sensei Raven did trust you with all his secret techniques. Surely you have something you could use against me."

Sylia tried once again to pull herself together and get up, only to have Galatia kick her down once again.

"Pathetic." she said in disgust. She then noticed movement over to her left. Looking over, she saw the bloody nun running toward her, sword held overhead.

"Sensei!" Linna shouted, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

Galatia turned away from the leader of the Knight Sabers to face this new source of amusement. She easily blocked Linna's swing with her katana. Bringing her scabbard around, she hit Linna hard in the face, breaking her nose with a sickening "crack." Linna herself now sank to her knees as she let go of her sword, both hands clutching her face.

"Wait your turn, woman." Galatia hissed, "I'm not done with 'sensei' yet."

Linna didn't answer. She was in too much pain. Blood oozed down her face and through her fingers from her nose as spots danced before her eyes. Galatia looked from Sylia to Linna, and shook her head in amusement. How bad did the o-niwaban have to be not to be able to exterminate vermin like this? She looked up in time to see the arrow coming toward her, and to catch it in midair. Looking toward the stunned pink Knight Saber who was aiming another arrow, and the blue one now rushing forward, she looked back to Sylia.

"We'll continue this later, sister."

"S... Stop calling me... sister..." Sylia gasped, as Galatia ran off back into the forest and disappeared. As Priss, Nene and the Emperor came up to her and Linna, Sylia could feel darkness begin to surround her. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she passed out.

--

"Hello, gentleman. May I help you?" The old telegraph operator asked the two rather nasty looking individuals in the railroad depot. The one with an ugly looking scar across his face handed him a slip of paper with a message on it, as well as the address to send the message to. The operator looked at the message, and made a face.

"'The eagle has been sprung, and the boomer destroyed?' what in the world does that mean?"

"Don't worry about what that means, just send the message."

"Certainly sir, it will just be two cents a word. You'll have to pre-pay for me to..." he was cut off by the other man holding a knife to his neck.

"Look asshole, forget the sales pitch and send the message now, or you'll be breathing out your Adam's apple, got me?"

"Y... Yes sir, right away sir." the operator stuttered out, as he quickly began relaying the message through the telegraph lines. The yakuza with the scar was happy they were in Kyoto and not in Tokyo when their boss Mason-sama found out the bad news. The agreed upon code words, boomer for the gun and eagle for the Emperor, were sure to send the usually reserved head of Genom International's Japanese branch into a fury.

After they got confirmation that the message had been received, and had taken care of the operator, both yakuza left the station.

"Why did you do that?" the one with the scar asked.

"Do what? Kill the operator? We couldn't have witnesses, you know that."

"No, not the operator; the nun. Remember, the one coming out of the temple back there with the robes that were different from the others?"

"Oh her? Because that bitch was the one who was with the other nun earlier, the one with the sword."

"Yeah but..."

"But what?"

"Well, it's bad luck, that's all. It's bad luck to kill clergy."

The gangster looked at his fellow yakuza in astonishment.

"Bad luck? Are you serious? I never would've pegged you for the superstitious type."

"Yeah, well, look at what happened to all the others who also killed the nuns and monks back there. I'm telling you, it's bad luck."

"Please. You and your bad luck can go hang yourselves." He said as he walked away in the direction of the nearest drinking establishment. His friend looked back at the depot, shook his head and followed.

--

Priss looked at Linna sadly as she moved the former geisha's hand out of the way to see the damage. She met her lover's gaze as she reached up with her right hand and took her nose gingerly in her hand.

"Alright Linna-chan, on the count of three; one..."

"W... Whud?"

"...two..."

"Whaid, whad are you donna do?"

"...three."

**Crack!**

Linna winced in pure, unadulterated agony as Priss twisted her nose back in place. Nearby, Nene and Emperor Meiji were both working on bandaging up Sylia's wounds. Nene left the team leader as she came over to Priss and Linna, a bottle of whisky in one hand and a roll of bandages from the wagon in the other.

"Priss, let me see your arm."

Priss looked over to Nene, then carefully removed the armor from her arm. Nene poured the whisky into the wound left in her arm from the ninja's dart, then wrapped the wound. Priss allowed a single tear to escape from the pain of the whisky being poured into her open wound before returning to her love.

Meiji was finishing up with bandaging Sylia's wrist, when he looked at the young woman with an inquisitive look.

"That woman you just fought, Galatia. I take it you two once knew each other?"

"Yes Emperor-sama, we were sisters in the same dojo."

"Why did she leave all of a sudden? No offense, but from the looks of things, she very easily could've taken on all four of you."

"She's playing with us. Playing with me. I'm afraid this is rather personal with her."

Meiji studied her for a moment, pondering the meaning of what she just said. "Sylia-san, the two of you were more than simply sisters, weren't you?"

Sylia looked at Meiji for a second, before looking away and nodding her head. The Emperor stared at the woman in front of him a bit longer, then went over to check up on the two other wounded Knight Sabers.

--

"Mr. Mason," an attractive young secretary called over to her boss from the office door, "Someone's out here to see you."

"What? I don't have any appointments. Tell whoever it is to go away."

"Yes sir, I'll..." The secretary was rudely interrupted as she was pushed out of the way by a British army captain and a member of the local Japanese peace-keeping force.

"May I help you two gentleman?" Mason asked, more than a bit annoyed.

"Leon, let's leave." Daley said, "We'll only get in trouble with Colonel Roland if we..."

"Where is he?" Leon demanded.

"Where is who, young man?"

"Leon, this is..."

"The Emperor, you son-of-a-bitch! Where's Meiji Mutsuhito?"

Mason smiled at the captain. "Have you tried the palace?"

"You dirty..."

"You know, the Oriental's right, lad. You'll only be causing yourself more trouble than you can handle if you try to push this."

Daley had to physically restrain Leon at that point.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Leon, damn it, shut up!"

"Because if you are, I'll..."

Daley finally managed to drag Leon out of the room and pushed him into the hallway.

"What the fuck are you trying to accomplish, you idiot?"

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not, I'm trying to protect you, damn it!"

Leon and Daley glared angrily at each other for a second or two.

"Think; if he does know where the Emperor is, he isn't very well going to just blurt out the information to a British military captain and a Japanese civilian peace keeper! We have no evidence, and no clout. Now if you want to continue life in the British military, I strongly suggest you turn around and leave now."

Leon didn't say a word. He just scowled at Daley before turning around and storming off toward the exit. Daley allowed a heavy sigh to escape before following.

Back in the office, Mason stared at the open door a while longer before turning his attention to his secretary.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you."

"Filthy ruffians. I apologize for your having to bear such language."

"Really, Mr. Mason, I'm fine. Oh, you received a telegram, sir. Here."

Mason took the telegram from his secretary. His face turned red with fury as he read the simple message.

"Sir, is something wrong?"

Mason regained his composure and looked back over to his secretary.

"No. Everything's fine. Please shut the door behind you."

The secretary nodded and did as she was told. Once alone, Mason read the message again, and then crumpled it up in his hand.

"Shit." He whispered.

-To Be Continued-


	13. Chapter 13

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

-13-

Linna pulled her face once more out of the small basin of water within the wagon and looked at herself in the compact mirror Sylia had loaned her. The blood was washed away, but she now had dark black and blue marks around the insides of her eyes, and her nose was still aching from the injury inflicted upon it by Galatia. She reached for a silken scarf out of one of the trunks in the wagon, and tied it around her head like a bandana. Making sure her kimono was on straight, she picked up the basin of water and walked to the end of the wagon. Placing it down on the wagon's wooden floor near the edge, she hopped down off the horse drawn vehicle, picked it back up, and emptied the blood stained water out into some nearby bushes.

They were following the same trail back to Tokyo they had used in coming up. On the small hill where they now had a camp set up, Sylia had said she felt more at ease. The hill gave them the high ground, making it a bit easier to both see anyone approaching and easier to defend. It was twilight, and Nene, who had somehow managed to get out of the fight with the hunting party unscathed, was given the job of setting up the campfire. Linna waved away the flies as she put the basin back in the wagon and went to rejoin her companions.

As she came around to the campfire, the others were watching the sun slowly set. Nene looked over as she heard Linna's footsteps, and smiled with a bit of amusement as she noted that the scarf looked a bit like the type she remembered the gypsies wearing when she was a child growing up in Imperial Russia. Priss saw Nene's glance and turned to see what was making the blond girl smile. She motioned for Linna to come over and sit with her. As Linna was starting to sit next to her, Priss reached up and gently guided her over so she was sitting in her lap instead. As she rested her chin on Linna's shoulder from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist, Linna looked nervously over to Sylia and the Emperor in front of her who were both still watching the sun descend.

"Priss-chan," Linna whispered, trying not to be overheard by the others, "What are you doing?"

Priss didn't answer. She simply held Linna closer as she breathed in the scent of her lover.

"Priss-chan, what about the Emperor?" Linna asked nervously.

"Let him get his own girl." Priss replied.

Linna snickered a bit in spite of herself, cursing herself for it when Meiji and Sylia turned back toward her and Priss to see what was so funny. Linna turned beet red as her eyes met those of the Imperial Ruler of Japan.

"Yamazaki-san, you've come to join us. Good. How's your nose doing?"

"It still hurts a bit, Your Highness, but not as much as before." she answered, wishing he would turn away, and doing her best to avoid Sylia's eyes.

"Good, good." he said, as he looked a bit closer now. Linna began to feel even more unease under his stare than before. Finally, after what seemed like forever but was really little more than a minute, "You know, Priss-san did an excellent job on resetting your nose. You're lucky to have a friend like her."

Linna breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, Your Highness, I am. Thank you."

Meiji turned back to the sunset as he began to continue his conversation with Sylia. Linna looked over to Nene, who glanced from her to the Emperor and back again, finally just shrugging her shoulders and turning her attention back to the rapidly disappearing orange orb on the horizon. Linna then felt a light pull against her abdomen, and was reminded of Priss' presence. She leaned back again against the younger woman, smiling contentedly as she felt the reassuring firmness of Priss' muscular arms around her, and her chin back oh her shoulder. Priss turned her head, and kissed her love's cheek before turning back to the campfire and the scene in front of her.

In front of them, Emperor Meiji and the injured leader of the Knight Sabers were finishing up a discussion on military tactics. More specifically, they were discussing who was the greater general, Sun Tzu or Napoleon Bonaparte. As the sun descended over the horizon, Meiji decided to broach a delicate subject.

"The two young ladies behind us, Yamazaki-san and Asagiri-san; they are more than friends, correct?"

Sylia closed her eyes and made a mental note to talk with Priss and Linna about inappropriate times to display their affection. She nodded her head in answer to the Emperor. Meiji thought about what to say next. He'd chosen the name Meiji (enlightened rule) upon his ascension to the throne for both himself and his government. And he'd always tried to live up to the name he'd chosen for himself, bringing in western ideas and even going so far as to meet personally with foreigners, to the shock of his advisors and court. He could still remember the consternation on his poor advisor Masazaku's face when it was announced that the Son of Heaven was holding a conference with the gaijin.

Enlightenment was one thing. Openness to new ideas, the ideal of wakon yosai (Japanese spirit, western learning), these were all well and good. But this? This was not exactly the type of openness he had in mind when he began the restoration thirteen years earlier. And yet, he owed his life to these women, and to Yamazaki in particular. He did find it a bit odd though that the woman warrior of earlier today was now acting much more feminine around Priss, sitting in her lap and all. Still, she had saved him from a very dangerous situation. He owed her a debt of honor.

"Priss-san." The Emperor called back, surprising everyone since he had yet to address her. Priss suddenly looked a little intimidated, which caused Linna to smile a bit.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she answered.

"Yamazaki-san saved my life earlier. I owe her a great deal."

Priss' brow furrowed as she tried to figure out where the Emperor was going with this. Meiji took a breath and continued.

"Her welfare and happiness are therefore rather important to me. Be good to her." He said.

Priss and Linna both looked at the back of the Imperial Ruler of Japan in utter amazement. Linna recovered first, and gently poked Priss in the ribs with her elbow.

"Huh... Oh, yes, Your Majesty. I'll treat her very good."

Meiji nodded his approval of her answer, and then turned back to Sylia and their previous topic as he continued to argue for Napoleon's superiority over Sun Tzu.

Nene, who was watching the proceedings, was just as surprised as Linna and Priss were. She envied them. Over the past few weeks during the trip, they'd had each other to keep company. The young man she was slowly falling in love with however was in a cabin about two and-a-half weeks journey away, and the last time she'd seen him, he had a fever from the wound he'd received at the hands of the Iga Clan. She lightly touched her lips, remembering their parting kiss before she'd had to leave him there with Nigel.

Meanwhile, looking at the group on the hill from a treetop she had climbed, Galatia closed up her telescope. The o-niwaban hunting pack was gone, as far as she could determine. The one who'd ran off earlier during the battle was nowhere to be found, and she now realized that the chances of her getting paid for this little escapade were now zilch. Still, as she thought of her battle earlier with Sylia, she realized that sometimes revenge was its own reward.

She thought again of what she had overheard from the other side of the clearing. They were traveling with the Emperor. That meant she and her friends would be heading for Tokyo, which gave her ample opportunity to strike. She wanted to wait, though, until their guard was down. That, and she wanted to make an attempt to approach one of their number.

She hadn't been able to see what the young one looked like before, not with her helmet on. But here, from her perch looking through the telescope, she saw her remove her helmet, and felt something deep within herself she hadn't felt in a very long time. She was a betsushikime and an assassin first, a woman second. She'd always been able to keep her focus; she'd never once considered letting an intended target live before now. Maybe it was the feminine jaw line on the young girl she'd seen. Maybe it was the way she looked outside her armor, the way her clothes showed off her curves.

Or maybe it was just the fact that Galatia had never seen a woman with blond hair before.

She was down there now, sitting alone by the fire she'd started, while the Emperor talked with Sylia and the other two cuddled. She was wearing European-styled clothing, and had appeared to be shivering a bit as night crept in. Galatia had watched her pull her sleeping bag closer to the fire, and thought with a bit of amusement that she knew of better ways to keep the girl warm. The others, she didn't give a damn about. Hell, even the emperor could go hang as far as she was concerned. But the golden-haired one...

Galatia carefully climbed out of the tree in the darkness as she began to think of what to say when she approached her.

--

"What in the bloody hell were you two doing over there?" Colonel Roland screamed just inches away from Captain Mc Nichol's face. Both he and Daley watched as the garrison commander paced in front of them, his body shaking with rage. He reached up and brushed his hair back as he turned away in disgust from the two men in front of him.

"Do you have any bleeding idea of what you've done?" the Colonel asked. "It's now out on the streets, the fact that Emperor Meiji has been kidnapped by a European power."

"Begging the Colonel's pardon, sir..." Daley said, "...but how? Who leaked the news of the kidnapping?"

Colonel Roland turned to Daley, "Our informant on the inside tells us Genom International did."

"Shit." Captain McNichol muttered. Colonel Roland looked over at him, his rage returning once again.

"Oh, you don't like that McNichol? Well it gets better; we're being cut off."

"Cut off?" Daley asked in disbelief.

"Did I stutter? Genom has cut off all our supplies, including gunpowder, bullets and firearms."

"I see..." Leon said. "What is the British government's response?"

"Are you kidding? With as much influence as Genom International has with parliament, what do you think their response is? And you can forget that bloody nonsense about the sun never setting on the British Empire. Once those damned Orientals take into their heads to retaliate against us 'gaijin,' it's..." the Colonel caught himself as he remembered Wong was still in the room. "I'm sorry, Wong. I lost myself there. I meant no offense."

Wong studied the garrison commander in front of him. "Colonel, everyone's on edge right now. If violence does break out, an unfortunate slip of the tongue will be the least of any of our worries."

Colonel Roland met Daley's gaze. He then turned away.

"Dismissed." he ordered.

Once outside the office and alone, Daley looked over to Leon.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you were not to be demoted or drummed out of the service?" Wong asked.

Leon didn't answer. He simply began walking down the hall. Daley followed after him, matching his stride.

"And what do you think the good Colonel will do should he find out what we discovered in the underground cavern of the Silky Doll?" Daley now queried in a low voice.

Leon flashed Daley an angry look. "We agreed never to talk about that!"

"Tell me why again."

"Because, as much as I bleeding hate to admit it, they're our best chance right now. They were able to take out o-niwaban, and from the descriptions we've had of them in battle..."

"And what happens when someone comes upon the wall writing?"

"They won't. I saw to that."

Daley was shocked. "You _what_? Damn it McNichol, that's tampering with evidence. If this got out..."

"It won't if you keep your bloody voice down."

Daley narrowed his eyes at McNichol. "And this would have nothing to do with the fact that you suspect a certain tavern singer of being hooked up in all this, right?"

Leon didn't answer. Daley just shook his head in despair.

"Fine Leon, fine. We'll continue to sit on this. Although personally I think you're a fool." He said as he and Leon left the hallway and entered the officer's mess.

--Early the Next Morning--

Mason looked out from his window at the mob scene slowly gathering. He had planned to delay this stage until later. Much later, in fact. Time was against him, though. He would be unable to wait for the gun ships to arrive before making news of the Emperor's kidnapping known. He would have to hope the supplies of bullets, guns and gunpowder originally tagged for the British would be able to tide over the natives until the weapons did arrive en masse and the main arms profits would be made.

So far, not much had happened yet. A desecration of a Mass at a French Jesuit missionary chapel, a few random acts of violence against European merchants and sailors, and of course the few cases of reported rape that he'd heard about. But it was early yet, and Mason was a patient man. He smiled from his vantage point. Here from his window he would be able to watch as the city tore itself apart. He would watch the streets run red with blood, and he would toast it all with the port wine he had brought with him; vintage '32. Or was it '40?

The one thing that worried him was that the Emperor was now at large, and was apparently with the Knight Sabers. He frowned as he thought of the trouble they'd caused him in his relations with the Iga Clan. Not only did they have an annoying habit of staying alive, but exterminating them was costing him a fortune. If those filthy tarts somehow managed to get Meiji back alive, everything would be ruined.

He reluctantly turned away from his window, and left his office. Something had to be done, and something had to be done quickly. As he shut his office door, he began to work out his next move.

--

Nene, having woken up early, began to shiver in the early morning as she noticed the dying embers of the fire. She grumpily got up, and decided to get some more twigs to try to rekindle it and warm herself. Picking up her naginata, she told Sylia (who'd spent the last five hours on lookout) where she was going, trying to reassure the leader of the Knight Sabers that she'd be fine. Whether too tired from the lack of sleep or from yesterday's battles, she went against her own better judgment and gave the attractive blond permission to go. Nene then quietly crept out into the woods, trying not to wake anyone

Once outside the camp, Nene found a maple with some dead limbs underneath it. She put her weapon down as she began to pick up the twigs. Finally having a nice-sized bundle in her hands, she transferred them to her left arm as she reached down for her weapon with her right. Before she could reach it, though, a high-heeled boot was suddenly placed between her hand and the naginata. Nene looked up to see who it was, and gasped in terror at the woman in black in front of her. She dropped the bundles to the ground as she turned to run away, but her arm was grabbed roughly and she was swung around so that her back was against the tree. She opened her mouth to call out for help, when she felt the edge of Galatia's katana against her throat. The assassin leaned forward.

"Make a sound, and I'll kill you." She whispered into the frightened blonde's ear. "What is your name, pretty one?"

"N... Nene. Nene Romanova." the alarmed young woman stammered out.

"Mmmm... Nene..." Galatia purred, causing the young Russian's hair to stand on end, "Nene, do you know who I am?"

"Y... Yes, you're Galatia. Sylia told me and the others all about you." Images of what Galatia was planning to do now filled her imagination, and she realized with horror that the only one who knew she was out here was Sylia, who'd been cut to ribbons by this assassin in front of her and who now could barely stand. Priss and Linna would be of help, but both were asleep and both would take a while to reach her. She was alone, defenseless, scared, and still had a katana blade pressed against her jugular.

"Heh, right. I'm sure my darling sister from the dojo told you all about your 'wicked aunt Galatia.' Do you know what I could do to you right now, Nene?"

Nene started shaking and her heart beat faster as tears began running down her face.

"I can think of at least eight different ways I could kill you right now, and five different ways in which I could cripple you for life." Nene started whimpering as Galatia came closer, her blade still pressed against the girl's neck, "Or I could do... other things. Things that would be pleasurable for both of us. I'm not a monster, at least I don't have to be. The others will all die, and Emperor Meiji will never reach Tokyo. But you, you don't have to die, little one. "

Nene's eyes widened at the sudden comprehension of what her captor was saying. Sweat started beading on her forehead as she tasted the tears now wetting her upper lip.

"You mean..." she began, "You want me to... to..."

Galatia didn't answer. Instead, she reached over with her free hand and lightly stroked the blonde's face, causing the other's skin to crawl at her cold touch and sharp nails. Up close, Galatia could see Nene's blue eyes, and could feel the delicateness of her skin. She then ran her fingers through the golden locks, and her features softened.

"So soft." she sighed, "So beautiful. I could make you so happy, little one. I could do things that would cause you to scream out your wicked auntie Galatia's name. I could..."

"Nene!"

Nene looked back to the camp where the voice was coming from.

"Nene, where are you?"

It was Sylia. Nene looked forward again to where Galatia was, but she was gone. Still shaking, she picked up her naginata and ran as fast as she could back to camp.

--To Be Continued--


	14. Chapter 14

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

-14-

Sylia held the sobbing young woman in her arms as she silently cursed herself for letting her go out alone, and for using up her ammunition in the temple so that she couldn't use her pistols to blow Galatia away yesterday. In between the sobs and near incoherent babblings she and the others had managed to put together a fairly accurate picture of what had happened. Galatia, it seemed, had developed some sort of a fixation on the Russian born Knight Saber.

Meiji was patting the blond on the back, trying with Sylia to comfort her, when both Linna and Priss came out of the woods. His right eyebrow arched a bit when he realized Priss was wearing a pair of men's hakama pants. Priss met his look, looked down, and shrugged her shoulders.

"They're comfortable." she explained, answering his unasked question.

"Sensei," Linna said, "Me and Priss-chan searched the woods. There's no sign of her."

Sylia wasn't surprised. If Galatia didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

"Alright, listen up." she began, "From this point on, the armor will be worn at all times, except for sleeping, unless I say otherwise. Also, no one leaves the camp for any reason under any circumstances unless accompanied by another. Does everyone understand?"

All nodded. Nene, pulling herself together a bit, slowly pushed herself off Sylia.

"Understood." she said. "I'm sorry if I lost it there, I..."

Sylia put her hand up to Nene's cheek, a look of sadness on her own face.

"I think you can be forgiven for loosing it there, Nene." she said, adding, "Are you going to be able to continue now?"

Nene looked at Sylia, and, mistaking her tone of concern for patronizing, surprised the leader of the Knight Sabers by her angry response.

"I'm not dead weight."

"Wh... What?"

"Nor am I some damsel in distress, Sylia. I'm a Knight Saber. I got caught off guard, and I got scared. It won't happen again."

"Nene, I didn't mean..."

Nene didn't stick around to listen. She walked off in a huff to the wagon to get her armor. Linna looked over to Sylia.

"I'll go talk to her, Sensei." She said, just before following the younger woman. Priss stood by silently, watching the proceedings. The emperor now went up to Sylia, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not as easy as it looks, is it?" he asked.

"What isn't?" Sylia asked back.

"Leading. I've been Emperor since '67, and I can honestly tell you, there are times I wouldn't mind being just another subject, with no responsibilities or cares other than providing for his family. My family..." Meiji suddenly took on a melancholy air that Sylia immediately picked up on.

"You miss the Empress and your children, don't you?"

Meiji smiled a bit, "Yes, but I'll be seeing them again soon. You see, I trust your leadership Sylia-san. You'll get me back," he said, walking over to the wagon where Linna and Nene were talking. Priss and Sylia were now alone again.

"Let me guess; you're going to bring up that damn gun again, aren't you?" Sylia asked acerbically.

"No. That can wait. We have the more pressing matter of that sword-wielding lunatic out there to contend with. How much about Galatia have you not told us about? And just what kind of danger is Nene is?"

Sylia stared at Priss silently before walking off toward the dying embers of the campfire. Priss watched her walk off alone before turning around herself and joining the others near the wagon.

--

Mason looked critically at the group of men in front of him. Representatives of the yakuza, various wandering ronin for hire, and a good number of the dispossessed daimyo filled the conference room. Mason looked around and frowned when he noticed one particular former daimyo was missing. As he raised his hand, the chatter in the room ended and all eyes in the room focused on him.

"Gentleman..." he began in a loud voice so all could hear him, "I need men. I need men to rid me of four very grievous annoyances."

"We've given you men." one of the yakuza bosses pointed out, "We've given you many men, in fact. And now, many men are dead. No one wants to work for you anymore. Not if it means dealing with those demons."

Mason's frown deepened.

"They're not demons, you superstitious fool. They're human, same as you or me. The problem is they're better fighters than you." Mason ignored the outraged look on the yakuza's face as he continued, "We've been attacking them in insufficient numbers up until now. This isn't a job for ten or even fifteen men. This is a job for an army."

One of the ronin looked at Mason incredulously. "An army? Against four women?"

"How large an army are we talking about?" one of the former daimyo asked.

"Thirty armed men, maybe forty." Mason stopped when he saw the man coming into the room. One look told him where the lecherous daimyo had been. He could even smell the brothel from here as its scents wafted off Kiyoshi's clothes and towards him. Dismissing the others, he now looked at the degenerate pig in front of him in disgust. He was a drunk. He was known to have victimized young girls and to have cheated his peasants almost to the point of starvation. And, finally, around the fall of the Tokugawa government, he was part of a failed attempted coup.

In short, he was perfect for what Mason had in mind.

"You wanted to see me, Mason-san?" Kiyoshi asked, his breath reeking of strong drink.

Mason smiled. "Kiyoshi-sama, how would you like to become Imperial Ruler of all Japan?"

--That Evening--

Sylia watched over the camp under the starlit canopy of night. Sitting by the campfire on an overturned log she watched as Nene stirred uneasily in her sleep near the Emperor, no doubt haunted by the nightmares of what had happened earlier today. She looked on sadly as the youngest Knight Saber struggled with her night terrors. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Priss and Linna, holding hands, walk up to her.

"Yes, ladies?" Sylia asked, judging by their looks that they wished to talk.

"Sylia," Priss began, "We need to know about Galatia."

Sylia grimaced, partly from the pain in her still tender wounds of yesterday afternoon, partly from reluctance to re-open old wounds.

"I already told you all you need to know. She's a betsushikime, an assassin. Her style involves a two handed attack much like Linna's, and..."

"That's not what we mean and you know it." Priss said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sensei, please." Linna interrupted, "We need to know everything. We need to know all of it. Does not Sun Tzu teach to know the enemy better than they know themselves?"

Sylia looked away from both of them. "Please... Please don't make me do this. You don't know what it is you're asking. Some pains are best left in the past, some wounds..."

"Everything." Priss said demandingly.

Sylia turned back to them, the look on her face speaking of pain and heartbreak as her mind raced back to seven years ago.

"I... was sixteen," she began hesitantly, "A student at Sensei Raven's dojo when I first met her. She... she was only a few months older than me, but acted so much more mature that I always thought of her as my 'big sister.' Her father was a Missionary Priest, and her mother a woman who met him in the confessional. Obviously not the best of scenarios, the mother was sent off to a nunnery, where she had the child. Galatia was immediately given up for adoption to an abusive family, running away from the household in her early teens. How she learned martial arts, and how she became so proficient at it I never found out. Sensei teamed us up as sparring partners and I... I fell in love at first sight."

The sad look in Sylia's eyes only intensified as she took a deep breath and continued her story.

"I can still remember the first time we kissed. It was my first time kissing anybody. She guided me in the encounter that followed." Sylia closed her eyes, as the long buried memories came flooding back, memories both good and bad. Galatia had been both intense and relentless that first session of love making following the kiss, leaving her breathless afterward, almost physically drained.

"Things began to sour in short order." Sylia said as she picked up her story, "I'd fallen in love with the older girl, but soon realized she didn't love me as much as she loved my body. She... lusted for me, but she didn't love. I don't know if she can love, to be honest. As time began to go by, Galatia began to, well, introduce things into our time together."

"Things?" Linna asked in concern, "Sensei, what kind of things?"

Sylia took another deep breath, "Bizarre things." she almost whispered. "I can remember one morning waking up early, before anyone else at the dojo, or so I thought. I went out into the garden, and saw Galatia standing there with her back to me, about four or five dead birds surrounding her. She must've heard me, because she then turned around, another bird in her hands. As I watched, she broke the thing's neck. She then looked at me, and smiled. Looking back, the incident was a foretelling of things to come."

"Galatia seemed to get some perverse pleasure from inflicting pain on others. I'm... I'm not sure why I put up with it for so long, other than at first I still had feelings for her and..." as Linna and Priss watched, a tear began to run down their leader's right cheek, followed by another down her left. Sylia fought to keep her voice steady as she continued, "...and she was tutoring me on the side in exchange for our sessions together." Sylia paused for a moment before continuing. "Near the end, all romantic pretenses were set aside as Galatia used me as her gunny pig, trying to see just how far she could push me. Our sensei first began to suspect something was wrong when he saw the teeth marks on my upper arm..."

Linna allowed a gasp to escape. Priss (suddenly feeling ashamed over making her former lover relive such painful memories) went over and sat next to Sylia, putting her arm around her as she did so.

"I'm sorry, Sylia. I had no idea. If you don't want to go on, we'll..."

"Do you remember the scar just above my tailbone? The one about six inches long?"

Priss looked over nervously to Linna, then nodded back to Sylia. "Yeah, the battlefield injury."

Sylia wiped a tear from her face as she looked away from Priss and Linna. "I lied. It wasn't a battlefield injury. It... it was the final straw. The one that prompted me to ended my relationship with the older girl."

Priss was stunned. "Sylia, you're the most confident, strongest, in control person I know. How could you have allowed..."

"I was young, Priss. I was inexperienced, and I was blinded in my desire for revenge against those who killed my parents into believing that it was worth it if I could become a better warrior afterward. Later, I caught her trying to steal scrolls from Sensei Raven containing secret fighting techniques. I turned her in. I heard stories of what happened to her after the expulsion. Stories of murder, cruelty, assassinations and sadism. I came to realize that the girl I fell in love with in the dojo long ago was nothing more than a sociopath who killed and maimed only secondarily for the money. It was the thrill of inflicting pain that moved her, that still does move her. Those who hire Galatia don't hire her to simply kill a target; they hire her to mutilate."

Linna now came over, a feeling of dread falling upon her.

"Sensei," she began, "If what you've told us is true, then if this monster, if she got her hands on Nene..."

Sylia stood up and looked Linna in the eyes, forgetting her painful memories for the moment. "Linna, don't loose focus. As much as we care for Nene, we're all in danger. Our top priority is still the Emperor. Do you understand?"

Linna looked Sylia in the eyes as she nodded. She then quite unexpectedly went up and hugged the older woman.

"Sensei, I'm sorry you went through that. I... I wish I knew what to say."

Sylia smiled as she hugged the former geisha back, being careful to avoid touching her still injured nose. She let Linna go, and turned to Priss.

"Priss," she said, as she wiped her eyes again with her hand, "The Emperor was right; you'd better be good to her." She said, pointing to Linna. Linna was glad the dark sky would be able to hide her blushing.

--Four Days Later--

She watched the blood slowly run down her arm, her face an emotionless mask as she focused on the pain. Using her katana, she cut into her arm again. She was in control now. She was the one giving the pain, and she was the one who could stop the pain. Not like her childhood. Not like her adoptive parents. Not like her adoptive father who snuck into her bedroom and...

Galatia closed her eyes, smiling with satisfaction as she remembered what she did to "dear daddy" after her expulsion from the dojo. Opening them again, she looked through half-closed lids to see the patterns the blood made on its trip from her upper arms to her fingertips, where it clotted and dripped down onto the grass under her feet. Besides giving her a sense of control, the pain helped her to bring herself into focus. She then knelt by the nearby stream, watching the blood drip from her arm into the water as she began to consider things.

Drip. Drip.

The blood diffused in the water, loosing its color.

Drip.

Sylia. Her dear sister from the dojo. Galatia frowned when she thought back to the fun that she was having playing with Sylia being interrupted by that damn nuisance in the nun outfit. She then chuckled a bit remembering her trying to get up, looking like a fish thrown onto dry land every time she'd kicked her back down. She was looking forward to the fun her and her 'dear sister' would be having together again in the near future.

Drip.

The emperor. Galatia killed for the thrill, sure. But nothing was more thrilling than to kill a man. First off, she had a natural hatred for the hairy beasts. And secondly, whenever she killed one, she could see herself killing her adoptive father all over again, savoring the fear and pain involved. She'd never killed Royalty before, though. That would no doubt add a whole new thrill to the proceedings.

Drip.

The other two. The couple. She didn't know who they were, and she didn't care. One was the annoying bitch whose nose she'd broken in order to teach the wench a lesson in manners. The other one, judging from what she'd been able to make out through the telescope, and the fact the young woman seemed to take responsibility for the most strenuous tasks whenever they set up or took down camp each day, was the muscle of the group. Not knowing them, it was hard to bring herself to care much about them. Maybe she could have fun killing one of them in front of the other.

Drip.

Nene.

Drip.

The little one.

Drip.

_Her_ little one.

Drip.

She was so soft, so warm. Her eyes were blue like the sky, hair the same color yellow as the sunflower. Galatia felt a shiver run through her as she remembered her encounter with the blond. She had rather hoped the girl would've come with her willingly.

Drip.

But if not, Galatia supposed she would just have to take her.

Drip.

She began to wrap a bandage around her arm where the cut marks were, thinking as she did so of all the fun she was going to have in the near future with her little one, after she got rid of Sylia and the others of course. She left the stream she'd been kneeling by and moved forward into the woods.

--

The telegraph operator in Osaka was an older man with a small gray mustache and a wife at home preparing a meal of pickled vegetables and fish for when he got off work. At the sound of the bell hanging over the door, he looked up to see a rather unusual sight. A Japanese man in his late twenties traveling with two European women. While both his escorts wore bonnets over their heads, he was able to see that one of them had light colored hair, almost of a golden color.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, good sir." the man spoke up, "We wish to use your telegraph machine for a few minutes."

"'Wish to use...' If you give me the message I'd be more than happy to sent it for you sir."

"Unfortunately, we can't do that. The message is of a highly sensitive nature and..."

"I'm sorry sir, but as the operator I'm not allowed to let anyone else use the machine but either myself or another authorized operator."

As he began at length to explain the rules and regulations involved with the high office of telegraph operator, the taller of the two women with the stranger began to slink forward. As he turned his attention over to the attractive woman, she smiled at him and reached out a hand to cup his left cheek. She then began slowly lowering her hand against his face and down his neck, sending goose bumps down the operator's body as she did so. Once her hand reached his collar, her expression changed as she gritted her teeth and pinched hard on the pressure point, applying an almost vice-like grip to the baroreceptors of the carotid sinus located there. The telegraph operator's eyes rolled back as he fell unconscious onto the desk.

"My word." Meiji gasped.

"Nene, get over here and send out the messages to the British Military outpost and the Imperial Guard station." Sylia ordered.

"I'm on it." Nene said as she ran around the counter, began rewiring the switch board frantically, and started telegraphing out the two messages.

"And hurry." Sylia said, looking nervously over toward the door. "We don't know how long he'll be out or how soon before someone else may come in here."

"Sylia-san," Meiji broke in, "Are you sure it's such a good idea to contact the Imperial Guard? After what has happened, how do we know we can trust them?"

"Before we left, an informant on the inside assured me that while your cabinet ministers have all betrayed you, your guard has not."

"Yes, but that was then. I've been gone a while now and... You have informants inside the palace? My palace?"

Sylia fought the urge to roll her eyes at Emperor Meiji's reaction to her unfortunate slip of the tongue. As she looked back over to the telegraph, Nene was finishing up rewiring the board the way it was when they first entered, both requests for help now having been sent. Sylia wasn't happy about having to contact others for backup. If it were up to her, she'd rather have the Knight Sabers complete this mission on their own. Unfortunately, Galatia was a joker in the deck she hadn't counted on.

Nene crossed over around the desk to join her and Meiji just as an attractive lady came in. Looking over at the group and the operator slouched out across the desk, she was about to scream bloody murder when the Emperor suddenly spoke up.

"Thank goodness you came!" he said excitedly. "Something's wrong with this poor man, he fell over as we were talking to him. Could you stay here with him while we go and get some help?"

"What? Oh, of course." the woman said, obviously relieved her earlier fears were unfounded; "I'm a doctor myself, out here visiting a sick friend anyways. Hurry on; I'll tend to him until you send some help."

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Megumi. Now go, get help."

"Thank you, Megumi-san." Turning to his two traveling companions, "Well, shall we go?"

"Yes, lets." Sylia said, as she and Nene followed the Emperor in a hasty exit.

--To Be Continued--


	15. Chapter 15

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

--

-15-

The deer came out of the clearing, sniffing at the air as it looked around. Sensing no danger, it bent down and began to consume some of the berries growing on a bush.

It never saw the attack coming.

Moving almost faster than the human eye could see, the black figure leapt out of the woods at the animal, katana drawn. A single slash from his blade and the animal fell dead, a pool of blood slowly growing underneath it.

Later, as he was eating the venison by the fire, he began to once again think of the bastard responsible for reducing him to this sorry state of affairs. If he had given him and his Iga Clan hunting party brethren more information, they wouldn't all be dead and he wouldn't be stuck out here in the middle of nowhere cold and alone.

He didn't know how long it would take, but he would get back to Tokyo. And when he did, he would make sure Brian J. Mason wished he were never born.

--

Attacks against Europeans and Americans in Tokyo were continuing to escalate as the British Military found themselves overwhelmed trying to protect the innocent. Their supplies were dwindling even as the rabble in the streets were being armed by Genom International. At one school in the Otemachi district, all the foreign teachers were massacred and the native Japanese educators were beaten for collaborating with the gaijin.

Meanwhile, in a British garrison near the heart of Tokyo, Captain Leon McNichol has just heard the first bit of good news in a very long time.

"What? Nene's still alive? When did she contact us? How did..."

"Maybe if you shut up for ten seconds time McNichol I'll be able to tell you." Colonel Roland answered. Daley pushed his glasses back as he watched Leon try to keep calm so the Colonel would continue his story.

"I never said it was Nene, Captain. I said it was someone claiming to be Nene. The message came in about an hour and a half ago. She claimed to be in Osaka, and she claimed she was with the Emperor and the Knight Sabers. She said they were trying to get back to Tokyo, but that they needed help. Something to do with an assassin or something shadowing them."

"Begging the Colonel's pardon," Daley broke in, "But if that's true, then why are we just standing around here talking about it? Shouldn't we be mobilizing some sort of task force to..."

"We can't. Look around you; we're under siege here. We can't spare the manpower to go hunt down what in the end could turn out to be a false lead. Although I will grant you, operator Ellise Drake who took the message when it came in seems to believe it's real."

"Colonel," Leon broke in, "The whole reason we are under siege is because of the disappearance of the Emperor. If there's even a chance that this message is true then we have a duty to pursue it."

"We have a duty to protect the welfare of her majesty's people, Captain McNichol. Our top priority is their safety. Besides, things have recently become far more complicated in regards to the Imperial Throne."

"More complicated?" Daley asked, "How?"

Colonel Roland let out a sigh, "In the absence of Emperor Meiji Mutsuhito, a new claimant has come forward for the throne. A former daimyo I believe."

Daley was stunned. "A daimyo? The Imperial blood line has never been broken. The people of Japan will never stand for this."

The Colonel glared at him. "It was Meiji who brought in the westerners, and it was Meiji who ended the centuries old systems of feudal government. The imperial court is already trying to twist this to be all Meiji's fault. All they have to do is convince enough people that Meiji is to blame for everything wrong in Japan right now, and they'll back whoever is put forward as the new Emperor."

"The Imperial court?" Leon asked, "They're backing this daimyo?"

"Exactly, and both are being backed as well by Genom International."

"Damn." Leon murmured, "Should've known."

As they were talking, a knock came at the door, and a young soldier with a bloody bandage wrapped around his head came in.

"Sir, I..."

"Good grief, man. What happened to you?" Colonel Roland asked in concern.

"Just came in from the streets, sir. Doc says it's only a flesh wound." Turning to Daley, "(Wong-san, there's a badly beaten man out in the infirmary who wishes to see you.)"

Daley looked at Leon and Roland, then back to the young officer in front of him. "(How badly wounded?)"

"(He isn't going to make it, sir. Said his name's Ken something or other.)"

Daley's face suddenly took on a look of horror.

"Wong?" Leon asked. "Wong, what's wrong?"

Daley wasn't listening. He ran past the injured man out into the corridor and headed for the stairs.

"Daley, wait!" Leon yelled behind him as he ran after his partner. He'd never seen Daley run so fast, or looked so scared before. Exiting the building, they both headed across the courtyard into the infirmary, overflowing with casualties. Daley finally stopped when he got to one man whose wounds were particularly vicious. Leon, gasping for air, finally caught up to them as the injured man spoke.

"Wong-kun? Is... is that you?" he asked, trying to see through eyes that were swelling shut from the beating he'd received. As he spoke, Daley noticed the teeth now missing from his mouth and felt himself starting to loose it.

"Shhh... Don't try to talk Ken. I'm here." he said, trying to be strong for the other.

"They, they thought I was you." he gasped out, pointing to his chest where the characters for the word "collaborator" were carved into his chest. As he struggled for air, his death rattle grew worse. "They... said it was for... working with the British."

Wong closed his eyes as his hands clenched into fists. Leon looked on, suddenly realizing that the bloody heap in front of him was the "family friend" he'd seen Daley hug that one day. The man reached up his hand to Daley, who firmly clasped it in his own.

"Remember me..." he said, before breathing out his last. Daley removed his glasses and covered his face with his left hand, closing the man's eyes with his right. Captain McNichol knelt down by him.

"The two of you... You were more than just childhood friends, weren't you?"

Daley didn't answer. He was too caught up in his loss. He felt a hand on his back and looked up at Leon.

"I'm sorry, Wong. I truly am, for everything."

Daley nodded at him in appreciation. McNichol then stood up. "So, partner, what are we going to do about this?"

The sorrowful police officer looked at him in surprise, "You still want to be my partner? Even now that you know..."

Leon smiled at him. "Of course. Hell, who else is going to keep me in line?"

Daley smiled. "Thank you... partner." He then looked back down at his dead companion, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Let's get those bastards. Let's get Genom and Mason and the yakuza and..."

"Whoa, calm down there, Daley. Sheesh, you're the one who's supposed to be reining me in, remember. What we need to do is get to Nene and the Emperor, and unfortunately the British military is a dead end as far as that goes. Which leaves Nene still out there with the Emperor and the Knight Sabers. Let's see what we can do about that."

Daley's eyes widened. "Are you thinking of going AWOL to try to reach them alone?"

"What? Are you crazy? Of course I'm not. We're going awol to reach them." Leon said with a grin.

Behind a pillar, unobserved by the two men in the infirmary, Colonel Roland heard the whole exchange, and grimaced.

--

Mason looked out the window again, smiling as he did so. The crowd was hanging a British officer in effigy as... Correction; they weren't hanging an effigy. It was a real British officer.

Drinking his port, he savored the moment. Even now, twenty-four men made up of ronin, yakuza and every type of lowlife cutthroat were on the road. Not as large a number as he had hoped, but seeing as how they would be coming at the Knight Sabers from the front, while a few survivors from the temple fiasco would be cutting off the rear, hopefully it would be enough to overwhelm them and put them and their precious Emperor out of his life for good.

The one thing that was annoying him was the fact that there was still no news coming in of Chairman Rosenkreutz' demise. Also, the Genom gun ship had yet to arrive in port.

Taking another sip of his drink, he also began to fret about Kiyoshi's ascent to the Imperial throne. There was no precedent in Japanese history for what he was about to do. His two major concerns were finding the Royal Family who were in hiding so he could have them assassinated, and keeping that fat Oriental toad sober long enough to be crowned.

But these were considerations which could wait for another day. He watched a group of the natives set a turned-over carriage on fire, and smiled once again. It was times like these when Mason could truly say he loved his job.

--

The police chief sat across from the two young men and smoked his cigar as they laid all their cards out on the table. Leon observed the chief closely, remembering what Daley had told him about the man. He and his parents had belonged to an American mercantile sailor. They'd run away at the recently open port of Edo, eventually finding help at a Buddhist temple. In appreciation for the people and the land that had given them freedom, the parents gave their son a new Japanese name.

Finally, Chief Toodou sat back and addressed them.

"How certain are you of your information?" he asked.

"Very certain, Chief." Daley spoke up for both himself and Leon. "Call it a hunch, but we both believe the lead to be real, and we are both willing to put our careers on the line for this."

The chief looked at the men, and finally nodded.

"We think so too."

Daley and Leon looked at one another, then back at the chief.

"We?" Leon asked.

"The same message came in to the Imperial Guard's headquarters. Only one person was in the building at the time, but the message he received and the message you just gave me fit together perfectly."

"Great, so how many officers are you sending with us?"

"One: me."

"You?" Daley asked.

"What about the rest of the force?" Leon asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"They're either too busy with the chaos out in the streets or else they're having their injuries tended to. We can't afford to loose the manpower."

"I see." Leon said with a sinking heart. The man looked like he hadn't been out from behind a desk in years. "So it's just you, me and Wong."

"For the moment, yes."

"Shit." Leon muttered. Regaining his composure he tried another avenue. "You mentioned the Imperial Guard earlier. What about them?"

"They were contacted, but most of them have been either murdered or forced underground. Those that we have been able to make contact with are either too far away or in too much danger themselves to come to our aid. Even the elite ninth unit led by Chief of Guards Aramaki is nowhere to be found."

"Terrific." Leon muttered. "Let's see, we have one AWOL British officer and two members of the civilian police force. Well that's just ducky, innit? I mean, we might as well send out some kids with bleedin' sling shots while we're at it."

"Sir!" one of the junior officers ran in, "I think you should see this."

As the police chief and the others followed the officer, they came to a side office. The man they saw standing in the room had his back to them. On the desk in front of him were a dark black riding coat, a dark black derby, and a Winchester '76. Two Colt '45s were in the holsters of his gun belt.

As the men watched, he loaded two bullets into his small Derringer, and strapped it into an arm holster at his wrist. He then put the coat and hat back on, grabbed his riffle, and turned around.

Captain McNichol's jaw dropped. "C... Colonel Roland?

"What? Just because I've been cooped up in my office for the last two years doesn't mean I'm not still a soldier, lad." Roland looked over at the Chief of Police, "So how many members of this rescue party are there?"

Police Chief Toodou smiled, "Including yourself, four."

"Hmmm... Suicide mission, Eh? Bloody hell, haven't been on one of those since the Second Afghan War."

"Hold on a minute." Daley said, "If you're here, and you're in civilian clothes, then..."

Colonel Roland laughed. "That's right, lad." he said in his usual gruff voice, "I'm awol too."

--To Be Continued--

End Notes: What th... No Knight Sabers? No Galatia? Short chapter? What gives?

Don't worry, they'll be back next episode, and the next one will be longer. I just needed at least one chapter though to tie up some loose threads.

Also, for those of you playing at home (and those who are unfamiliar with the original Bubblegum Crisis OVA series)-

Chapter Nine: The two Joro Madam Shizue referred to, Anri and Sylvie, were the sexaroids from OVA episodes five and six.

Chapter Ten: Irene Chang was Linna's friend in episode two of the OVA who was killed by a boomer.

And, of course, Chief Toodou was the head of the AD Police in the original OVA series.

Finally, special mention should be made of Miss Megumi from episode fourteen, who I borrowed from Rorouni Kenshen when I found out the series took place in the Meiji era as well, and Chief Aramaki mentioned briefly in this chapter is borrowed from Ghost in the Shell.


	16. Chapter 16

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

--

-16-

She looked up at the sky as the first few drops began to fall, and smiled. Dark storm clouds were visible as far as the eye could see. The bad weather she'd been waiting on for days now was finally here. As the rain began to pick up a little, she went into the forest to her left. She found a swampy area about fifty meters into the woods, filled with bogs and other hazards. She then saw a cave in a hill nearby, and began to head toward it in order to explore the interior. She stopped when she felt her right foot begin to sink in something. Stepping back, she looked down at the little trap she'd almost fallen into, and began to laugh. This was going to be more fun than she ever could've wished for.

The light drizzle had by now turned into a torrential downpour. The rain would be her ally, helping to obscure any evidence she might've accidentally left on her way here. She was at least an hour ahead of the little group. If they'd gone by train or boat, or if they'd traveled straight through at top speed along the most frequented roads, they would've been to Tokyo by now. But from what the Iga Clan hunting party's leader had told her, they were being trailed by the yakuza as well as by the o-niwaban. They couldn't afford to be seen in a public place such as the docks or the train depots, not with their traveling companion. And since the yakuza's influence extended to the checkpoints along the main routes, that forced her "sister" into traveling along this narrow, winding trail at a slow enough pace to escape attention.

Sylia wanted to be a hero, fine. Congratulations, sis; now here's your honorary Imperial albatross to hang around your neck.

Sylia was such an idiot. What the hell difference did it make what happened to Meiji Mutsuhito? As it was, the man they'd come to save was now their biggest liability, slowing their progress down to a crawl.

As her hair hung in wet clumps next to her soaked white skin, she came out of the cave. It was perfect for what she needed. Once again making mental note of all the landmarks, and being careful not to step again into the hazard she'd avoided only a few moments earlier, she made her way back to the main trail, leaving markings with her katana behind her on the trees and vines as she did so. Locating the bag she'd left behind in its hiding spot, she opened it and quickly pulled out the necessary props.

It ended today.

The Emperor and the couple would go first. Sylia she would save for last. She wanted to savor the moment, make it last. She thought again about how much fun she'd had cutting and humiliating her in front of the Emperor and her friends. She was just beginning to become turned on by Sylia's pain and fear when that baldheaded bitch went poking her nose in where it didn't belong. Galatia had used her scabbard to poke back, and she'd fallen in a heap.

Galatia once again began to chuckle to herself. Not only was Sylia useless, but obviously so were her Knight Sabers as well.

Of course, seeing Sylia on all fours, cut up and gasping for air, wasn't nearly as arousing as what she had planed for her little one. Once the others were gone, and she had her to herself, and...

No. Mustn't loose focus.

Galatia ran the tip of her index finger along the blade of her katana. The sharp stinging pain helped to bring her back to reality. She found a tall tree which would give her a good vantage point and climbed it, being careful not to slip as the wind and rain picked up.

Soon, little one.

Soon.

--

The last three days had gone by fairly smoothly for the four member rescue party. Traveling incognito, and following the trail Nene had indicated in her letter, the men were making good time.

Well, all except for Police Chief Toodou, who hadn't been out on a horse for this long in years. Just as Leon had suspected, the man was a desk jockey, who had to struggle to keep up with the others and who'd been dealing with chafing and saddle sores since day two. The fact that he and Leon very quickly learned they didn't like each other very much didn't help the time pass any quicker. But Toodou was the chief of the civilian police force. His men were in danger. Innocent people's lives were at stake. And there was no guarantee he would still receive a pension if Meiji was usurped from the throne.

The only thing more worrisome for Toodou than his pension was the fact that his niece, who went to a missionary school in Tanzania, was finally going to be coming up to visit in a month's time. He'd never met Lisa before, and so was eagerly awaiting the event. He'd helped her raise the money for the trip, and he'd be damned if he was going to let her come into a war zone.

Colonel Roland smoked his pipe as he rode his steed with the others. He was worried about whether or not he'd ever see his daughter Maria again, as well as whether they'd be able to get back in time to prevent all-out war from occurring.

A short distance in front of Toodou and Roland, Leon and Daley rode silently. Leon turned to his friend with a worried look on his face.

"How are you holding up, Wong?" he asked. Daley took a deep breath.

"It still hurts." he admitted, "But at least going out on this crazy mission is helping me to take my mind off it. By the way," he said, deliberately changing the subject, "supposing that the fair young tavern singer is there with the group, how are you going to handle it?"

"How am I going to... Daley, please. You're talking to an old pro when it comes to handling the ladies."

Daley smiled. Listening to Leon try to sound like he knew something about women was always good for a laugh.

"You see Wong, the reason Priss hasn't given me the time of day up until now is..."

"Because you're a jerk?"

"Very funny. No, because she's already seeing someone. It all makes sense; that's why she won't see me and that's why she's always leaving so soon after performing at that little dive of hers. All I have to do is convince her to dump whoever he is and come with me instead."

Daley looked at him funny. "You really think if she's with someone else, you could get her to leave him that easily?"

Leon chuckled a bit, and then leaned over to Daley, a big grin on his face. "Of course. It's all a matter of understanding how women work. You see," he said, lowering his voice like he was some sage passing along a great pearl of wisdom to a pupil, "Women are incapable of rational thought."

Daly looked at him funny. "Come again?"

"They can't think straight. Once their emotions get involved, all logic flies out the window. Now that poor young woman has become emotionally attached to some looser out there. All I have to do is get her to re-direct those emotions to me instead."

Daley looked at Leon and struggled not break down laughing. The man had yet to get any woman to "re-direct" anything his way since arriving in Tokyo other than a slap. Still, at least he was taking Daley's mind off his loss.

"And naturally, the fact that you're on this little rescue mission will help with that, right?"

"Of course. Hell, the guy she's with now is obviously a looser, or else he'd be helping her instead of us. I mean..." Leon suddenly stopped when two men came out of the woods in front of him and Daley. Three more followed, then two more came out behind Roland and Toodou.

"Oh shit." Leon whispered.

--

Nene was wet, cold and miserable.

Having drawn the shortest straw that morning, she was given the task of driving the wagon. Sure enough, she had to steer it in the middle of a rain storm. Even with the poncho on over her pink armor, the rain was seeping through, causing her teeth to chatter. In the wagon, Linna called out that the coffee she was cooking on the mini stove would be done soon, and that she'd pass her a cup of it to keep her warm.

Ahead of her, she thought she saw some movement in the trees, but quickly dismissed the idea. They were all on edge, and were slowly becoming paranoid of every little sound or every unexplained motion among the trees and bushes they passed. And Nene was grudgingly willing to admit that she was more nervous than anyone else. Then again, she had a right to be. There was an assassin out there who had some sort of a weird crush on her, and from the way the others tried to avoid eye contact whenever she asked questions about Galatia, they obviously knew something about the woman she didn't. And it was just as obviously something bad.

Coming around a curve in the now muddy path, Nene struggled with the reigns trying to keep the horse and the wagon steady, when she saw an old woman in a woven kasa hat walking along the side of the road leaning on a cane. The hat covered her features, but the way she was bent over and the shabby clothing covering her suggested a poor woman well advanced in years. The horse was almost next to the woman before Nene noticed it.

The nails. The long, sharp nails.

Moving fast as lightning, the betsushikime drew her katana from her "walking stick" and sliced the horse's throat open, almost decapitating it. Nene started to scream, but the figure in black was already upon her.

Inside the wagon, all felt the wagon violently jolt to a halt and heard some sort of a commotion outside.

"Nene?" Sylia called out.

Nothing.

"Nene, is everything all right?" Linna now called out.

Nothing. No sound or movement. Something was definitely wrong.

Priss was the first to get to the front of the wagon and look out. She saw the horse hanging from its harness that attached it to the wagon, a large pool of blood forming underneath its still gushing neck. Ahead of her, she saw Galatia holding a bloody sword in her right hand and an unconscious Nene draped over her left shoulder, the blonde's hands bound behind her back. Their eyes met for a brief second, before Galatia flicked the blood from her sword and raced off into the thick foliage.

"**Shit!**" Priss yelled as she raced back into the wagon to grab her dotanuki.

"Priss, what's going on? What's wrong?" Sylia asked, alarmed by the look on Priss' face.

"The bitch has Nene!" she exclaimed as she put her helmet on and headed out after her.

"Priss, wait!" Linna yelled, as she quickly grabbed her own helmet and followed.

Sylia likewise stood up and started to move toward the front of the wagon, when she remembered the Emperor. She couldn't leave him behind, and she couldn't take him along into danger. She was stuck here.

--

Colonel Roland, Captain McNichol and the others reined their horses in as a group of the most hardened-looking thugs any of them could remember seeing began to encircle them. Besides the cutthroats, there were also three or four men who looked like former samurai, and a few who didn't seem to fit in either of the other two groups. Chief Toodou looked back nervously toward the path they'd just come from where several yakuza had maneuvered themselves in order to cut off their escape route.

"Chikusho (damn)!" he muttered under his breath, "Yakuza."

Daley turned to the other three with him. "Follow my lead and do exactly as I say." He whispered. He got off his horse and stood straight.

"Who is in charge here?" he asked. An older man stepped forward.

"I am, stranger. And you are?"

As Leon and the others watched, Daley altered his stance so that he was standing with one foot in front of the other, his right hand extended in front of him and his left behind his back.

"I am Wong of the Left Fist." he said, as he proceeded to follow through with the elaborate yakuza introduction ritual. Being a police officer, he'd seen enough of the criminal element to know the proper way to act.

The leader of the group glared at him suspiciously. "You, I could possibly see as a yakuza." he said, "But those three?" he indicated the others in the little rescue party, "They're not even Japanese."

Wong shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, what can I say; Tokyo is becoming a much more cosmopolitan town nowadays. And besides, it's not as if the Left Hand had all that many members to begin with. When you're located by the seaport, you take what you can get."

"Maybe so, but..."

"(sigh) Look, it's not like I'm enjoying traveling here with gaijin, you know. It wasn't my idea to let foreigners join the yakuza, it was our boss'. I'm just here with them because the big man told me to bring them along."

The leader looked at him with a bit less skepticism now. "So Mason really sent you to help us deal with the Knight Sabers?"

Daley smiled. "Exactly, we're here because of the Knight Sabers."

"Well then, welcome aboard." he said, passing Daley a bottle of sake. Toodou looked at Leon and Roland, all exchanging worried glances over what Daley had now gotten them into.

"Hey," one of the others called out, "Why aren't your men drinking sake too?"

"More sake for the Left Fist gang!" another called out. Daley's cheeks were beginning to turn red from what he'd already drunk when he felt chief Toodou's hand on his shoulder.

"Wong-san, are you nuts?" he whispered, "How the hell are we supposed to pass ourselves off as yakuza?"

"I was wondering that myself." Colonel Roland whispered over.

"I told you, just follow my lead." Daley mumbled, as another bottle was passed to him, along with one for the other three. "Death to the Knight Sabers!" he cried.

"Death to the Knight Sabers!" the others joined in on the toast, drinking from their sake. Leon looked over at his partner and then at the crooks and murderers surrounding him.

"Well, when in Rome..." he sighed, "Death to the Knight Sabers!"

--

Nene and the others looked on excitedly as the cabin came into view. After all the dangers, all the fears and heartbreaks, they were finally back with their loved ones. The sun shone brightly down on the wary group traveling across the field. It all seemed like some sort of wondrous dream.

Sylia's usually cool demeanor melted as she saw Nigel exit the cabin. She leapt out of the wagon and sprinted, bad leg and all, into his arms. As they embraced, the blonde saw Henderson now come out of the cabin, smiling as he waved to them. Then, finally, her beloved came out, smiling as he saw her. She was so happy, tears began to stream down her face as she rushed into Mackie's arms. He looked lovingly into her eyes as he stroked her face.

His hand was cold as death.

With a start, Nene opened her eyes; the back of her head was throbbing. She could hear thunder out in the distance, but couldn't see where she was or who was stroking her cheek. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning nearby lighted up the scene for her. She was in a cave, about fifteen feet from the entrance. And Galatia was the one softly stroking the Russian's face. The rain had caused her black eyeshadow to run down her face in sickening patterns, and her hair to hang in wet clumps along her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, little one." Galatia cooed, "Dear little one; why couldn't you have come on your own?"

Nene tried to swat the assassin's hand away, but found she couldn't because her hands were tied behind her back. Panic gripped her as she looked around the dark interior of the cave the assassin had brought her to, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Ignoring the pain in the back of her head where Galatia had no doubt knocked her out, she attempted to scream out for help. Only muffled sounds came out. Galatia, it would seem, had taken the time to gag her as well.

"Galatia!" a voice called from outside the cave. "Get out here, you **bitch!**"

Nene realized it was Priss. Galatia picked up her katana and stood up.

"Don't go away. I'll be right back." She said as she ran out the cave entrance. Now alone, Nene began looking around for something she might be able to use to cut her cords, as thunder once again ripped through the sky.

Outside, Priss was looking around the swampy area she now found herself in. A movement to her left caught her attention, as she got her dotanuki up just in time to block Galatia's katana. Priss assumed a defensive stance as Galatia held her sword in her right hand, her left twirling the scabbard like a baton.

"Where is she?" Priss demanded.

"Where's who?"

"You know who! Nene! Where's Nene!"

Galatia didn't answer. Instead she suddenly came at Priss with her scabbard, hitting her hard in the ribs. She then swung her katana around, just missing Priss neck as the Knight Saber once again got her dotanuki up in time. Now it was Priss' turn; she pressed the attack against Galatia, coming at her with thrusts and jabs. Galatia was continuing to use her sword and scabbard together to block and re-direct her blows, all the while subtly re-positioning her and Priss nearer to the naturally-occurring deathtrap she herself had almost slipped into earlier.

Linna now came out of the woods and into the swamp, pulling out her two swords as she did so. Priss saw her love out of the corner of her, and in the split second of distraction, Galatia gave her a roundhouse kick to her abdomen, sending her backward. She dropped her sword as she fell.

"Priss!" Linna screamed. Priss tried to get up, but somehow couldn't. It felt as if something was holding her down, pulling on her. Looking around, she finally realized what was happening; she was in quicksand up to her naval, and she was sinking fast.

Galatia looked down at the blue Knight Saber and smiled. She then placed herself between Linna and Priss. The scenario was perfect. Each would watch the other die; one by her sword, the other by slow asphyxiation in quicksand.

"Your friend over there isn't very bright, is she?" Galatia quipped to Linna. She then tilted her head slightly back to address Priss, all the while keeping her eyes on the green-clad figure in front of her. "Priss, is it? Priss, I wouldn't try struggling to free yourself, dear. It'll only make you sink faster."

"You fucking..."

"Priss-chan, hold on!" Linna yelled, as fear for her love's safety began to grip her.

"Heh, hold on? Hold on to what?" Galatia hissed. "You want to save her, you come through me. And this time, it'll be more than just your nose I'll break."

--

Sylia looked anxiously out the wagon front. The puddle of blood under the horse was already almost completely washed away, and the thunder storm was showing no signs of letting up. As she turned around, she saw the Emperor pull a pistol out of a trunk in the wagon.

"Meiji-domo, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going out there to fight."

"But you can't do that. She's a trained assassin, and..."

"Linna-san saved me from an extremely dangerous situation once. I am honor bound to her for that, and to the rest of you. I will not sit here and do nothing while that monster kills her and the others. Now are you coming or not?"

Sylia could see that the Emperor was adamant about going out, and was loath to use the same technique on the Imperial Ruler of Japan that she had on the telegraph operator a few days ago.

"Very well, Your Majesty. But you will stay out of the fighting. I'll help Priss and Linna, you must find Nene. No matter what happens to us, find her and get her out of here."

"Yes, Sylia-san. Understood."

"Good, then follow me." she said, as both her and the Emperor exited the wagon and ran out into the woods, a bolt of lightning once again lighting up the sky above them.

--To Be Continued--

End Notes: Once again, for those playing at home (and those poor souls unfamiliar with the original Bubblegum Crisis OVA)-

Chapter Twelve: Raven appeared in episode four of the series. He was the owner of Raven's Garage, and basically took care of the Knight Sabers' bikes and other mechanical needs. Sort of like Nigel in 2040, except there was no romantic ties between him and Sylia. I'm not sure why I made him the sensei of the dojo Sylia trained at, except that it gave me a good excuse to throw him into the mix.

Chapter Sixteen: Lisa, Chief Toodou's niece, appeared in episode eight of the original series.


	17. Chapter 17

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

--

-17-

Quicksand is not nearly as dangerous as it's usually made out to be. If a person falls into it, the more he or she struggles the deeper down they'll sink. If one keeps calm, however, buoyancy will take over and keep one from sinking. Keeping perfectly still, and with a level head, one can keep from perishing in the soupy mess.

Unfortunately, no one ever thought to explain to Priss Asagiri how quicksand worked. Her heart was racing and her eyes bulged in terror as she struggled to try to reach solid ground. The wet sand and clay was seeping through her armor and underlying clothes, covering her skin with goosebumps. She was now in the goop up to her chest, her sword was out of reach, and her love was in danger.

What was worse, though, was the cold. Priss' teeth were now chattering as the rain and the quicksand she was sinking in (which was a chilly fifty-six degrees Fahrenheit) began to work together to bring her core body temperature down. She was scared and she was shivering, and if she didn't get out and get someplace warm very quickly she was in danger of slipping into hypothermia.

Of course, chances were she'd die from drowning in the quicksand long before the cold got her. As she watched on helpless, both Galatia and Linna began attacking each other with two-handed fighting styles.

Galatia came at Linna hard; Linna became soft, redirecting blows and strikes as she lithely spun her body and blades around in a deadly dance. Galatia's face lit up. Finally, a worthy opponent. The nun was obviously holding back during their first encounter, perhaps because she only had one sword on that occasion. Adapting her style to the green Knight Saber's, she likewise took on a softer martial arts form.

Linna, matching her block for block, began to notice something; Galatia was obviously out of her element fighting in this form. Her movements were forced, whereas Linna's training as a dancer allowed her to move with natural ease. For her part, the betsushikime mused with a bit of irony that the woman in front of her, whom she'd observed from her telescope acting much more womanly that her partner, was actually the more skilled fighter of the two. She pulled back a bit and studied her opponent.

"You're not bad, nun." Galatia spat out, "Do you suppose you're good enough to save Priss over there?"

Linna understood what Galatia was trying to do. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted or look away from her opponent. If she did, both she and Priss were done for, to say nothing of Nene who was somewhere nearby. All around them the rain continued to fall, with no signs of letting up.

"Hey Priss!" Galatia called over as another lightning bolt lit up the sky, "How are you holding up over there?"

"Urgh... G... Go to hell!" Priss yelled over.

Galatia began to laugh. "Save me a spot, dear. It looks like you'll be arriving there first."

Linna's heart began to race. She could hear the shivering in Priss' voice. She desperately needed to get to her love, but couldn't until she defeated the monster in front of her.

Coming at Galatia once again, she raised her right arm above her head to bring it down on the assassin as she began to swing her left arm from the side. Galatia surprised her by suddenly switching back to her normal hard style of fighting. She blocked the downward swing with her scabbard as she used her sword to block the side attack. Her arms thus held open, Linna's center was defenseless. Galatia kicked her hard in the abdomen, causing her to double over. She then shifted her weight, pulling her scabbard away from the sword Linna held with her right hand and bringing it down on her left wrist, causing her to drop the sword in her left hand.

Trying to back up in order to get some distance, she fell backwards as she tripped over a root sticking up out of the ground. Galatia started to close the distance between herself and the green Knight Saber, when she saw the silver figure coming toward her.

"Sister." Galatia hissed, "You're early; I wanted to kill you last."

"Linna," Sylia called out as she continued forward toward the assassin, "Get Priss out of here, and take her to the wagon."

"Sensei, what about Galatia?"

Sylia looked over to Linna, her faceplate hiding her angry features and narrowed eyes.

"She's mine." she growled in an almost animalistic tone.

--

Colonel Roland, better able to hold his drinking than the other three men he'd come here with, watch the murderous group surrounding them with wary eyes. Cautiously asking around, he'd figured out who the third group separate from the ronin and yakuza were; they were fallen daimyo. No doubt they were looking forward to the demise of Meiji and the ascension of Kiyoshi to the Imperial throne as a means of re-acquiring their lost prestige and power.

Chief Toodou stumbled over, along with Daley who was trying to hold the large man up.

"Wh... What do weee d... do now, Daley?" Toodou slurred out.

"I was kind of wondering that myself." Roland admitted. "By the way, where's Captain McNichol?"

"He's ooo... over there sleeping it off under... under that tree." Daley answered.

The leader of the group they'd infiltrated now stood in the center of the group and raised his hands.

"Everyone, listen." he commanded. "Ishikawa and Takeuchi from the scouting party we'd sent out three days ago have just returned." Addressing the two rather rough-looking men, "What have you found?"

"We saw a place with food and guns up ahead, about a day's ride. We know about the guns for certain since we observed the occupants hunting with then. Ain't that right, Ishikawa?"

"Yeah. There's three of them staying in a log cabin. Gaijin. One's a kid in his teens, one's some crazy European who dresses like a native..." at that all in the group listening started to laugh. The leader motioned for all to be quiet, and signaled for the man to continue "And finally there's an older gaijin with a mustache."

"How large is the cabin?" the leader asked.

"Large enough." The first scout answered.

"Right. Grab some sake, boys. Tomorrow we set out for our new base of operations. After we kill the gaijin, we'll take their weapons and head forward. Some will stay behind in the cabin in case the Knight Sabers and the Emperor get by us. Death to the Emperor!"

"Death to the Emperor!" all shouted.

"Death to the Knight Sabers!"

"Death to the Knight Sabers!" all once again thundered back.

Colonel Roland grabbed Daley and Toodou and pulled them aside.

"Drink no more sake." he said, "We're leaving tonight. And try to get Leon sober enough to ride a horse."

--

Nene had found a rock that looked like it might be sharp enough, and began to try cutting away at the cords around her hands. The fact that she couldn't see what she was doing, and that Galatia had apparently chosen to use leather straps instead of rope to bind her hands, were all factors working against her.

Realizing the stone wasn't doing any good, she let it go as despair set in. Sylia was the best fighter of any of them, and Galatia had defeated her. Linna had tried to take her on, and had been flattened. Nene knew she was no match for the betsushikime. And Priss? Even Priss would probably be unable to defeat the monster.

She was going to kill them all. And then she was going to come back in this cave and rape her. And then she'd most likely kill her too after she was done with her. Tears streamed down her face as she realized she would never see Mackey again, or get the chance to say goodbye.

Suddenly, she heard movement outside the cave entrance. Her heart beat furiously as terror gripped her very being. 'Oh God, oh no, oh God, oh Theotokos (Russian Orthodox title for Mary), oh...'

"Nene?" a familiar voice called out, "I say, Nene, are you in there?"

Nene looked to the entrance in bewilderment. 'Meiji?' She began making as much noise as she could, thrashing around and screaming through the gag. The Emperor rushed in, pistol in hand, to see what the noise was. Appalled by what he saw, he went to where she was lying on the ground and immediately began working on untying her. Her hands finally free, she pulled the handkerchief off her mouth and clutched onto her rescuer, crying upon the Imperial Ruler's shoulder.

--

Linna quickly ran to a nearby tree and used her dotanuki to hack off a tree limb. She then rushed over to the edge of the quicksand pit and held the branch out to her love.

Priss was not doing well. She was just starting to enter the first stages of hypothermia. Her muscles had begun to tense up, and beneath her armor and the wet goop she was in her skin was beginning to take on a waxy pallor. She felt fatigue creeping in as the quicksand slowly rose to the top of her chest. Forcing herself to move, she grabbed at the limb offered her. As Linna began to pull, however, Priss lost her grip, sinking once again into the frigid quicksand.

Meanwhile, Galatia was watching Sylia with amusement, moving around in her armor that she'd already damaged in their last altercation. The leader of the Knight Sabers was trying her best to hide it, but she was still limping from the thigh injury Galatia had inflicted on her earlier. She began to once again twirl her scabbard like a baton in a parade. She stopped though, when she noticed the stance Sylia was adopting.

There was a move sensei Raven had showed her that few if any other students had ever been given the opportunity to learn. It was a move so secret that it did not even appear in the scrolls Galatia had stolen. Raven had explained that, while other schools also taught the technique, he was personally aware of only one other person actually using it in combat, a samurai with a scar on his cheek who had disappeared near the end of the Boshin War.

As Galatia watched, Sylia pulled her sword, still within its scabbard, out of her sash. She crouched down with her right leg bent forward, her scabbard held in her left hand with the sword's handle facing forward, and her right hand poised to draw the sword. The scabbard was held in such a way that the edge of the sword would be facing up as it was drawn.

"Hmmm... Interesting..." Galatia quipped, "Something the old man taught you?"

Sylia didn't answer. She concentrated on calming her breathing and heartbeat.

"Let's see how effective it is!" Galatia yelled as she ran toward her. Once she was within range, Sylia suddenly leaped at her foe, pressing the edge of her blade against the inside of the sheath as she drew the sword. The pressure exerted on the blade caused the swing's speed to increase by three times its normal rate. As they both came to a stop, Sylia turned around to face Galatia again.

The look of surprise on the betsushikime's face was priceless.

She looked down to see her scabbard, which she'd been using the whole time as a shield, sliced in half, and blood slowly trickling out of a thin red line cut into her upper chest. She looked up at the silver Knight Saber in rage.

"You dare..." She shrieked, before tossing the remnants of her sheath aside and going once again at her former sister from the dojo.

--

The sky had begun to turn overcast as dark clouds started to roll in over the horizon. Mackie Stingray let out a frustrated sigh. He was hanging clothes to dry on a line, and sure enough rain looked imminent. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Henderson smiling at him.

"Master Mackie, I wouldn't set the clothes to dry out here if I were you. Come on, we'll set up something inside the cabin."

The young man nodded to him and began to take what he'd already hung up down. He then turned back to his sister's butler.

"Where could they be?" he asked.

"I don't know." Henderson answered as he joined in, tossing some of the wet clothes into the nearby wicker basket.

"You don't... You don't suppose something might've happened to them?"

Henderson stopped what he was doing and looked away from Mackie and toward the distant storm.

"I try not to think of such things, lad. Your sister is a skilled fighter. And I'm sure Nene and the other two are able to take care of themselves. Now come on." He said, helping Mackie to pick up the basket, "By the time we get these hung, Nigel ought to be done cooking that venison."

Mackie took up his side of the basket and they both headed for the cabin. Henderson looked over to Mackie's pensive face, and sighed.

"Try not to worry so much, lad." he said. "They'll all be fine, you'll see."

--

Linna was starting to grow desperate as she once again held the tree limb out to her beloved, and once again it slipped out of her grasp. Priss was shivering uncontrollably now, her limbs becoming stiff and movement difficult. The quicksand was up to her shoulders now, and she no longer thought she was going to make it. She looked sadly at the green figure in front of her, and felt the slimy substance she was trapped in ooze up to the base of her neck. Linna tossed the limb aside and removed the sash from around her waist. Tying a loop in one end, she quickly tossed it out to Priss.

"Priss!" she screamed, tears now running down her cheeks, "Try to get your hand in the loop, please!"

Priss could no longer even talk, her teeth were chattering too hard. With the last bit of strength she had left, she struggled to make her muscles do what her brain was telling them. Finally, as the quicksand reached her chin, she got her hand through the loop. Linna tugged, pulling it tight around her love's wrist. Running the sash around a nearby sapling, she placed her right foot on the small tree for leverage and pulled.

"Don't you die on me!" she cried as she dug in her heel, "You promised, Priss. There, in the basement beneath the Silky Doll, you promised you would never leave me. You gave your word, damn it!"

As the former Geisha struggled to save Priss life, the battle between Galatia and Sylia was getting ugly.

Deprived of her scabbard, the assassin was now just as vulnerable as her opponent. Launching herself at the silver Knight Saber, her sword slashed into Sylia's ribs just as she herself suffered a deep cut to the outside of her right arm. Attacking again, the betsushikime suffered a deep wound to the midsection as her opponent's abdominal wound was re-opened.

After a third attack, in which Sylia received a cut that went down to the collarbone and Galatia's right hip was cut open, both women backed off a pace or two.

Galatia and Sylia were both bleeding profusely by now; the assassin's corset and dress were in tatters, and the Knight Saber's armor was falling apart. Galatia was furious; this was not how things were supposed have happened. She was supposed to have killed her sister from the dojo and the others by now. Her little one was waiting for her. Cutting herself was one thing; the act gave her a sense of power. Sylia however, with every slash, was taking power away.

Sylia.

It was her fault.

She took herself away from Galatia at the dojo; she didn't want to be her plaything anymore. Then, she ruined her life by turning her in for stealing those damn scrolls. And now, she was taking everything from her.

"Look at me, you bitch!" she shouted, standing on unsteady legs and breathing hard, "You'll die for this!"

Sylia didn't answer. Instead, she crouched back down into a fighting stance.

"Didn't you hear me?" Galatia shrieked, wincing in pain at the wounds inflicted on her, "I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!"

Sylia smiled behind her faceplate as she remembered something she'd read in a book about the red Indians of North America.

"Today's a good day to die," she said.

--

Emperor Meiji continued to do his best to calm the badly shaken young woman who was still clutching onto him. She suddenly pulled back, a frightened look on her face.

"The others!" she exclaimed, "Where are the others?"

"They're fighting Galatia, Romanova-san. But Sylia's orders were for me to get you out of here, and..."

Nene didn't wait for the Emperor to finish. She ran to the cave entrance and gasped at the sight in front of her. As the rain continued to pour, she saw Linna trying to pull Priss out of a quicksand pit while Sylia and Galatia were engaged in a duel to the death. Meiji came over and was likewise dumbfounded by the scene in front of him. He pulled his pistol out to try to take care of Galatia, but quickly lowered it.

"I... I can't shoot accurately from this great a distance." he admitted. "I may end up accidentally hitting Stingray-san."

"Then here, give it to me." Nene said, taking the gun away him. Sylia was between her and Galatia, forcing the Russian to wait for a clear shot.

--

Both Galatia and Sylia were becoming groggy from blood loss as they continued to stare down one another looking for an opening.

"I should've killed you before when I had the chance, sister." Galatia hissed.

"Stop calling me..."

**SNAP!**

Both combatants looked over to their left, where Linna had finally extracted Priss from the quicksand, pulling her love's arm out of socket in the process. Galatia then turned back to Sylia in time to see Nene and Meiji emerge from a cave behind her.

Sylia's smile widened as she removed her helmet.

"That's right, Galatia." she began," Linna and Priss will live, the Emperor will return to Tokyo, Nene will escape. But you? You will not leave this swamp alive."

"Neither will you, sister!"

Sylia raised an eyebrow, "Galatia, do you remember anything of what sensei taught us about bushido? 'The warrior must be prepared to die at any and all times for his cause.' I am prepared to die, you sick bitch. Are you?"

Galatia screamed in rage as she flung herself at Sylia. She could feel her blade cut into her opponent's upper arm even as a sharp, intense pain exploded in her abdomen and back.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sylia said.

Galatia looked down to see Sylia's dotanuki stuck in her chest up to the hilt, the blade exiting through her back.

"Don't call me sister."

Galatia was shaking all over as she turned around to face Sylia. The leader of the Knight Sabers was unarmed, her only weapon now sticking through the assassin's midsection. As she began to cough up blood, she raised her katana. If she was going to die, she would take Sylia with her.

The gunshot blast stopped her. Falling forward to her knees, she turned her head to look behind her. There, holding the smoking gun, was the pretty blond girl she'd fallen for.

"L... Little one?" she gasped out sadly before falling to the ground, dead.

Sylia limped over to Priss and Linna as Nene and the Emperor began making their way carefully over. Taking the blue Knight Saber's arm, she pushed it hard back into socket, causing the shivering young woman to whimper out in pain. She then removed Priss' helmet. The young woman's skin was starting to turn blue.

"Linna," Sylia said, "take Priss to the wagon now. She's still in danger of dying from the cold. Get her out of the armor and underlying clothes as quickly as you can, and cover her with as many blankets and sleeping bags as you can find. Then, strip yourself and get in there with her. Between the blankets and your body heat, we should be able to save her."

Linna tearfully picked Priss up and started back for the wagon, carrying her like a groom would carry a bride across the threshold, as Nene and the Emperor came up to Sylia.

"Sylia," Nene gasped tearfully as she looked at what Galatia had done to her, " Oh Sylia, I..."

"Nene, listen to me; follow Priss and Linna back to the wagon. Grab the black bag with the medical supplies, the Doctor's Handbook, and the small white vial by the tin box in the trunk. Then meet me and the Emperor in the cave."

"Um, Sylia, what's in the vial?" Nene asked.

"Acid. I'm going to need to cauterize these wounds." Looking down at her painful injuries, "Now I know what it's like to be Priss." She muttered.

As Sylia put her arm around Meiji's shoulder for support, she heard Nene call after her.

"Sylia, what about the horse? Where are we? How are we going to get to Tokyo now?"

Sylia looked back to the youngest Knight Saber. "Nene, let's deal with one calamity at a time, shall we?"

-To Be Continued-


	18. Chapter 18

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

--

-18-

Brian J. Mason looked impatiently at the grandfather clock, noting the time. Where was he? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago with the necessary documentation.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his sullen thoughts.

"Mr. Mason," his secretary called, "Masamune-san is here to see you."

"Good. Send him in."

A small middle aged Japanese man with thinning hair and glasses slowly walked in carrying a pile of papers. Mason studied the man disinterestedly from his desk before getting up from his chair to come over to him.

"Well?" he asked. The older man began nervously fidgeting with the papers in his hands.

"Um, let's see. It wasn't easy to find, mind you. And it took much longer to dig up than I..."

"Get to the point, Masamune. Did you or did you not find anything?"

"Yes, Mason-san. Nine generations back, under Emperor Go-Mizunoo (Emperor from 1615-1680). One of Kiyoshi's ancestors on his father's side seems to have been a lady in the court who was cast off, supposedly due to being with child outside of marriage."

"Was there any record of the father ever having been discovered."

"None, Mason-san."

Mason smiled malevolently at Masamune, "So it could've been Emperor Go-Mizunoo's, correct."

"Well, I suppose anything's possible. But then one could just as easily argue it was the stable boy's or the cook's."

"Nevertheless, the possibility is at least raised." Mason said more to himself than to the man in front of him. If he could raise the possibility that Kiyoshi was a blood descendant of an Emperor, even if illegitimately, it would make his plans much easier to carry out.

"Any word yet on the location of the rest of the royal family?"

"None yet, sir. We only know they are most likely under British protection."

"Keep up the search. We need them eliminated, especially the young prince."

As his lackey left, his secretary came back in.

"Mr. Mason, sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well sir, we've found Kiyoshi, but..."

"Let me guess; he's at Madam Shizue's brothel, right?"

"Yes, sir. Shall I send for him?"

"No, not yet. Let the drunken slob have his fun."

"Very good, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No, not for now. Good day."

"Yes sir. Oh, I almost forgot; a cable came from across the Sea of Japan. The ship with the weapons shipment should be here within two weeks."

Mason's eyes lit up at that. He'd been waiting to hear those magical words now for weeks. Once the shipment came in, the profits from their sale to those yellow savages out there would put him over with the Genom board. And now that he'd seen to it that Rosenkreutz would never return he, Brian J. Mason, was a shoe in for Chairman of the Board.

As his secretary left, Mason poured himself some more wine, sat back behind his desk, and relaxed. Things were going his way, and no one was around to stop him.

--

Priss was stuck in the quicksand up to her chin now. She was frozen solid, her body shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, a dark figure started to rise out of the slimy substance in front of her. Her eyes opened wide in dismay as the shadowy kappa (water demon) began to move toward her. As she sunk to the point were her mouth was now submerged, the blurry, vapory figure slowly started to take on a human form. Now reaching a hand out to her, Priss could make out what it was. It wasn't a kappa at all.

It was a geisha.

As Priss reached out, the stunningly beautiful woman with the painted face took her hand, smiling at her as she pulled her with ease out of the deadly morass. Bringing her safely to dry land, the geisha cupped her cheeks in her hands as she came closer. She tilted her head to Priss' as she opened her mouth and closed her eyes...

Priss opened her eyes to find herself sweltering under a pile of blankets. Linna was curled up next to her, her right arm under her head and her left arm around her midsection. Priss could feel their legs were intertwined as well. Looking beneath the blankets, she saw that her body was covered in a grayish-brown layer of dirt. As she looked back to the young woman still sleeping in front of her, the memories of the previous day came flooding back.

Her Linna, her beloved geisha, had saved her life. She looked at her sleeping form, at her chest rising and lowering with each breath. As she watched, Linna's face suddenly took on a sad expression.

"No..." she murmured in her sleep, "No..."

Priss began to gently stroke her cheek, waking her up. Linna opened her eyes to find Priss looking at her with concern.

"Linna-chan." Priss said, "Hon, you were having a nightmare."

Linna's eyes teared up as she pulled Priss over to her, burying her face in her shoulder.

"I wouldn't get too close to me right now," Priss tried to joke, "I smell pretty nasty after my dirt bath yesterday."

Linna either didn't hear her or didn't care. "I... I dreamed that I... lost you, and..." she couldn't get anymore out. Priss began to brush her fingers through the thick stubble growing on her head where she'd shaved her hair off. If Linna were to wear men's clothes, Priss mused, one might easily mistake her for an effeminate looking boy. As she tilted Linna's head back, she smiled one of her rare smiles at her, the kind that made the former geisha feel warm inside.

Priss brought her lips to Linna's, her beloved melting in her embrace. At last pulling back, she looked into Linna's eyes.

"You saved my life." she whispered, "I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you."

Linna blushed. "You'd have done the same for me, my love."

Priss continued to look into her beloved's eyes as she stroked her cheek, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. As they continued to cuddle, Priss remembered something.

"Linna-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are the others?"

--

She slowly opened her eyes and looked outside the tunnel entrance to see that the rain had stopped overnight and the clouds were dissipating in the morning sky. Near her, she could hear the other two snoring. Looking under the nightgown she had Nene grab for her last night, she winced at the sight of her blood-soaked bandages. She then looked over to her two traveling companions, both still sound asleep. The Emperor had insisted on Nene and her taking the only two mats, and as a result had paid for being a gentleman by sleeping on the floor of the cave.

As she watched the youngest member of her team sleep, she understood a bit of why Galatia had been so infatuated. She was cute, after all, what with that little button nose and those big eyes...

'What in the hell am I thinking?' Sylia thought to herself as she quickly shook her head clear of the mental images threatening to present themselves. Taking a deep breath, she slowly began the painful process of getting up off the mat and getting to her feet.

Nene was annoyed to be woken to the sound of a puppy dog whimpering. Looking around sleepily through half-closed lids, her eyes came upon Sylia, and realized it wasn't a puppy, but her leader, whose stifled sounds of pain woke her. She watched as tears formed at the corners of Sylia's eyes from the pain she was undergoing as she tried to stand up. Alarmed, the young woman rushed over, giving her a helping hand. Once the leader of the Knight Sabers was on her feet, she allowed Nene to take her arm and drape it around her shoulder so she could use the young blond for support.

"Nene?" Sylia said, trying to ignore her lightheadedness and pain.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you telegraphed those two messages to British Military headquarters and the Palace Guards?"

"Yes, Sylia, I did just as you told me." Nene answered a bit defensively. Sylia made a face as she looked again out the cave entrance.

"Where in the hell could they be?" she asked.

--

"Where the hell are we?" Captain Leon McNichol asked.

The four men had been traveling since eleven o'clock the previous night. They were working on two hours sleep in the last thirty-six hours (except for Leon, who'd slept an extra four after he'd passed out from too much sake). After being caught in the rain last night, they were cold, wet, and tired. As each was nursing his own hangover, Colonel Roland looked back toward his fellow officer.

"It doesn't matter where we are. As long as we stay on this road, we're sure to reach them eventually."

"If they're still alive." Police Chief Toodou added.

"What do you mean 'if'?" Leon asked angrily, "We'd already be to them if you weren't slowing us down."

"I'm not the one who had to stop every twenty minutes back there to throw up." Toodou angrily countered.

"Gentleman, please." Daley interrupted. "Our mission is hard enough without our bickering amongst ourselves. We're only a few hours ahead of those fugitives back there, and now we have to save a group of strangers in a cabin along with the Emperor and Nene."

"And the Knight Sabers." Leon added. Roland glared at him.

"Captain McNichol, are you forgetting that these women are dangerous vigilantes who have openly broken the sword control laws on numerous occasions and placed innocent civilians in danger by their reckless acts?"

Chief Toodou nodded. "Agreed. Once we meet up with them, the first thing to do (after assuring the Emperor's safety, of course) is to place those women in custody."

Both Daley and Leon were shocked.

"Are you suggesting we arrest them? After they themselves have put their lives on the line to save the Emperor?" Daley asked incredulously.

"Yes, officer Wong. That's exactly what I'm suggesting." Toodou answered.

"Look," Roland said. "You remember that fire at the Silky Doll, right? Most of those bodies were burned beyond recognition, but those that weren't were identified as ninjas by their clothing and weapons. Obviously a fight took place, and I'm willing to bet that those Knight Sabers were in on it. And what happened? The place burned to the ground. We couldn't even identify the remains of the poor owner Miss Stingray or her butler." Colonel Roland paused, sadly remembering the pretty young lass with the bow in her hair who always went out with her umbrella and always had a smile for him when they passed on the street. "The fact that the fire didn't spread to other buildings in the vicinity was a miracle. They're a menace, just as much as those they fight."

Daley and Leon looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, 'If they find out about the note left in the basement, and about what we know about Sylia, we're both dead meat.'

--

The five horsemen rode along the winding path, passing the bottle of sake between themselves in the morning chill.

"So what are we supposed to be doing again?" one of them asked.

"Baka, how many times do I have to tell you?" a second member of the little group answered. "There's twenty-four coming here from Tokyo to kill Meiji and those four sluts from the temple. We're coming from this direction to cut off any escape route."

"What happens if we run into them first?" a third asked.

"Leave it to me." The second one said. "I can kill them all by myself."

"Really?" the fourth one asked. "Look, just because you were able to kill an unarmed nun running out of a temple doesn't mean..."

"Shhh, quiet." the fifth member of the group whispered, "Look at this."

They all looked ahead to see what he was pointing at. There, ahead of them, was a wagon with a horse carcass still attached to it.

"What do you make of that?" the fourth asked.

"Must've encountered robbers along the road. Look at the way the horse's neck was cut."

"Do you suppose they left anything behind?"

"Let's tie our horses off at that log over there and check it out."

--

Linna was tying her scarf around her head as Priss reluctantly dressed, still covered in filth from yesterday. Making a silent vow to bathe as soon as humanly possible, she finished putting on her men's hakama pants, tucking her dotanuki into her sash as Linna was putting both her katana in her obi (kimono sash). They both started for the front of the wagon to go check up on Sylia and the others, when they heard movement outside.

Linna and Priss both exchanged worried glances.

"Wait here." Priss said as she cautiously turned around and made her way to the back of the wagon, opening the curtain and sticking her head out.

There, outside the wagon, were five drunk men, the distinctive clothing they wore showing themselves to be yakuza.

"Hey, lads, what have we here?" one of them asked.

"Looks like a little tart." another answered.

"I want first crack at her."

"No way! Last time you had first crack, you strangled the bitch to death before any of us could have a crack at her!"

"Well she was struggling."

"Struggling? She couldn't have been more than twelve. How hard could she have been struggling against you?" he asked, referring to the one man's muscle mass."

Priss' eyes narrowed as she firmly placed her left hand on the hilt of her sword, her thumb pushing the blade an inch out of the scabbard. Linna, hearing the conversation, silently opened the flap in the front, withdrawing her two swords as she crouched down in the seat behind the dead horse.

The men, still unaware of Linna's presence, turned their attention away from bickering with each other and back toward Priss.

"Hey bitch." one of them called over to her, "Why you so quiet? Usually most other bitches would be crying by now or begging for mercy."

Priss surprised the five men in front of her by smiling a bit at the corner of her mouth.

"Tell you what, boys." she began, "It's early, and I'm still tired, so I'm going to make you a deal. You leave the horses over there, turn around and run for your lives, and I won't have to kill any of you."

The men looked at one another, then back to Priss, before they all started laughing.

"Look out, I'll take her first." One of them said, lunging forward with his hand to grab her.

In an instant, the wagon flap was open as Priss flew out, unsheathing her sword in a flash of movement. She landed on the ground just before her would-be assailant's arm did.

"Aaargh! My... my... Aaaa!" The man screamed as his fellow yakuza unsheathed their swords and came at the woman holding the bloody sword. As Priss sliced through one man's torso, the one-armed man came up behind her, his sword withdrawn prepared to strike. A quick flash of steel later, however, and he fell dead behind her.

"Shit! There's two of them!" The more muscular one yelled out. Linna swung both katana toward the nearest fighter, her left blade blocking his hand as her right decapitated him. The muscular one now looked to his only companion left standing.

"Well, go ahead."

"What?"

"You said you could kill all the Knight Sabers yourself if you had to, right? Well, there's only two of them, so this should be easy."

Priss held her dotanuki at the ready, waiting for the next attack from the two men left standing. As she looked over to Linna, however, she saw a strange look in her beloved's eyes.

"Linna-chan?" Priss asked worriedly, thinking she might've been injured. "Linna, what..."

"You." Linna growled, pointing at one of the men with the bloody tip of her right katana, "You were the one that killed Irene."

The man she was pointing to suddenly became very scared. "What? Irene? I don't know any..."

Priss turned away from Linna and her opponent to focus on the muscular brute coming at her. As he raised his sword, she delivered a swift, well-placed kick between his legs, sending him to the ground.

"That was for the twelve-year old." she said as she buried her sword in his chest, pulling it out just before he fell dead before her feet.

"The nun!" Priss heard Linna shout as she started to stalk toward the man in front of her. "You killed her as she was coming out of the temple!"

Before he had time to react, she was upon him. As she forced him to block her right side, her left blade came around, gutting him.

"Linna-chan?"

Linna stood there, looking down at the dead body of the man who'd murdered her friend back at the temple, tears starting to silently run down her cheeks.

"Linna-chan, it's over."

Linna looked over to Priss, who was re-sheathing her sword. She quietly flicked the blood off both her weapons before putting them back away in her scabbards. Priss put an arm around her shoulder, and began to lead her away from the carnage and into the woods.

"Come on, anata (dear), let's go tell Sylia and the others the good news."

Linna looked at her love in surprise. "Good news?" she asked, now looking back at the corpses they were leaving behind, "What good news."

Priss smiled at her, "The acquisition of five horses, of course."

--That Evening--

"Did you hear that?" Nigel asked.

"Indeed I did, sir." Henderson said, alarmed. "Someone's knocking at the door."

"Take this." Nigel said, passing the butler a gun, "Go into Mackey's room. Don't come out unless I tell you it's safe."

"Very good, sir." Henderson answered, making his way to the young man's room. Nigel waited until he was out of sight before opening the door. He and the two men on the other side stared silently at each other for a second or two before Nigel finally broke the silence.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, well no. Er, that is, you see..."

"Forgive Captain McNichol, sir. My name's Colonel Roland, and we're both from the British military outpost in Tokyo. You and everyone else in this cabin are in grave danger."

-To Be Continued-


	19. Chapter 19

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Author's Note: "(…)" Japanese dialogue.

--

-19-

Hard times had fallen upon Madam Shizue's brothel.

At one time a high class establishment, she was able to pick and choose her clientele. If a man was abusive, or if he got out of line and expected bizarre stuff, she would turn him away and bar him from her establishment.

Of course, at one time she had a fairly steady flow of income from the walking nightmare that used to rent the room at the end of the hall. The madam had set the rent ridiculously high with the intention of driving the woman away. She never expected her to actually agree to the terms, let alone be able to pay it.

But then, that was before she'd learned what she did for a living.

Now, the assassin was gone, and so was her meal ticket. Forced to subsist on nothing but the money her clients brought in, she was no longer able to be discriminating when it came to who she agreed to let her girls service. The doors were now open to all the drunks, perverts and, yes, even gaijin looking for a release or to take out some frustration. Worse, the fact that she was now economically obliged to cater to the barbarian gaijin placed her and her girls in danger from the anti-European forces running roughshod through the streets, killing, looting and burning anything and everything foreign in anger over their Emperor's disappearance.

The worst part of all, though, was having to pleasure the fat one. The one who demanded to be called "the Emperor."

Madam Shizue was not inexperienced when it came to using threats and discipline on her girls. They were her property, and if they didn't do their job, they'd be beaten. This was understood by all who lived under her roof. Lately, however, she'd been forced to use more discipline than usual to get any of her girls to service "Emperor Kiyoshi." It had reached the point where whips and rods were no longer enough. Last time the drunken sadist showed up, she'd had to use a hot iron and boiling water to get work out of her girls.

She thought of all this as the former daimyo in question exited the room he'd been holed up in for the last half hour. As he began to reach into his pouch for the money to pay her, the woman got a whiff of the smell coming out of the room, and almost gagged. She could hear the young woman in the room sobbing as she took the filthy animal's money and sent him off. As she began to walk back to her room while counting the coins in her hand, another figure silently snuck by her and into the room.

One look at the joro in front of her confirmed her worst fears.

She was covered in scratches, and bleeding from the mouth and several other orifices. The black eye she wore on the right side of her face was slowly swelling shut as she focused her attention on the other young joro coming in the room.

"Sylvie." The badly bruised joro gasped as the other took a nearby bed sheet and covered the badly shaken woman.

"It's okay, Anri." She said, holding the woman close to her. "Shhh... It's okay, it's over."

"I don't... I don't know if I can stand this much longer, Sylvie."

"I know. I know." she said, running her fingers through the other's matted hair as she slowly rocked the other back and forth, "It won't be too much longer though. Nam is working out the plans now, and Lou and Meg will be coming too. With all the violence and anarchy going on in the streets, no one's going to bother looking for a group of runaway prostitutes."

Anri continued to sob as Sylvie held her closer.

"Soon, Anri. Very soon. Then we'll be free. You'll see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_October 10, 1880_

_Dear Diary,_

_Three days ago I was kidnapped by that wacko in the tight clothes who wanted to do nasty stuff to me (the one whose breath smelled like cabbage). Two days ago we got five new horses, thanks to the Amazonian gorilla and the geisha._

_So, after cutting the dead horse (who smelled pretty terrible by the way) away from the wagon, we attached one of the five up, and everyone else got a horse to ride. Did I? No, of course not. I'm stuck driving the big old stupid wagon again, for two days straight. My butt's sore from having to sit on that dumb wooden seat all day, my knees almost bent up to my chest._

_Wow. Looking back on my previous entries, I sure do talk a lot about Galatia, don't I. Being kidnapped by Galatia was definitely the worst part of this trip. The second worst though would have to be trying to take care of personal hygiene (especially feminine hygiene) out in the woods with a man in the group. For example, the same day we got the horses, we later came up to a little stream where we spent a few hours getting cleaned up (mainly because of Priss, 'cause she was still filthy from the quicksand. I don't know what took longer to clean; her or her armor). Meanwhile, I'm constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure he's not watching. I mean, alright fine, he's the Emperor of Japan, and he's been a perfect gentleman so far, but still!_

_She's groaning in her sleep again._

_I'm the only one up right now, and I can hear her groan as she moves around in her sleeping bag. She's always seemed so imposing, so invincible. Just being in the same room with her can be intimidating. Seeing her like this is frightening. She's become almost frail. Her wounds aren't healing as well as they should, and yesterday..._

_Well, yesterday we had to reopen one of them. Linna held her arms down while I held down her legs as Priss cut her open to let this nasty smelling yellow stuff out. Sylia had a twig in her mouth to keep her from biting her own tongue off, and she managed to almost bite the thing in half. Linna worries about her a lot, because she says her fever is really bad. And Priss worries about what we're going to do if we run into any more trouble on the way. We've already all been through so much; she worries how much more we can handle._

_Emperor Meiji has been amazing throughout everything. He acts more like a father around us than a young man surrounded by four young women. It probably comes from being a ruler or something, I don't know._

_Linna just turned in her sleep. She worries me too. You'd think she would be used to killing people by now, especially when they're trying to kill you. But not her. She still goes off in a corner somewhere alone or with Priss and either cries or sulks. I remember overhearing Sylia say something about it one time and Priss said something like, "Good, I hope she always has a hard time with it. I hope she never gets used to killing and loses her innocence" or something like that._

_Sylia says we're getting nearer to the cabin now, which is good, because something tells me she needs the rest. Also, I miss Mackie a lot. After everything I've been through, I just want to feel his arms around me again._

_Well, it looks like I'm running low on ink, so I should probably wrap this up. To you, O Theotokos, do we give honor and glory through your son…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Boo!"

"Aaagh!" Nene nearly jumped out of her skin as someone grabbed her from behind. Turning around, she saw Priss smirking at her.

"You... You nearly scared me to death, you big poo!" Nene scolded. Priss' smirk only got wider as she looked over Nene's shoulder at her diary. Nene very quickly shut the book.

"Relax." Priss said, "I can't read English, you know that.

"Well, it's still rude to look over someone's shoulder."

"Whatever. One thing I am curious about though; Sylia doesn't dot her "i's" with little hearts. Why do you?"

Nene's face turned a bright shade of red. "Well, I..."

"Urgh... Wh... What's going on over there?"

Both Nene and Priss turned to see Sylia looking at them, her eyes looked sunk in and her face was wet with sweat even in the early morning October chill.

"Sorry, Sylia, it's my fault." Priss admitted, "I was having a bit of fun with Nene, and..."

"(Yawn) Good morning, ladies." Emperor Meiji said as he sat up. One thing that could be said of the Imperial Ruler of Japan; he was a morning person.

Looking over to the leader of the Knight Sabers, Meiji became very concerned.

"Stingray-sama, are you any better today?"

Sylia groaned as she tried to sit up. "N... Not really, Meiji-domo. But I'm... I'm afraid I can't let that stop us. Priss."

"Hai." Priss answered, unable to hide the concern for her former lover in her voice. For the briefest of moments, Sylia actually looked touched by her concern. She quickly regained her composure, however.

"Wake up Linna, and ready the horses. Then get the armor on and saddle up."

Priss raised her eyebrow at that. "Are you expecting trouble?"

Sylia looked off into the distance. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Call it woman's intuition. Nene."

"Yes."

"I want you to armor up too, and then help me to put on what's left of mine. Grab the white knit poncho while you're back there."

"The poncho?" Nene asked, wondering why someone with a fever would want to make themselves warmer, "What for?"

"Camouflage. The last thing we need any potential enemy of mine to see is how damaged my armor is, or how injured I am."

"Right, I'm on it." She said, as she sprang toward the wagon.

"And I?" Meiji asked, "What am I to do."

Sylia smiled at the Emperor as she weakly offered him her hand.

"Help me up to my feet." she answered.

--

The seven men had been riding almost non-stop for the last three days, only stopping long enough to catch five hours sleep at most per night. They had no choice. Behind them there was yakuza, and in front of them the Emperor.

All the men in the little group were looking fairly scraggly after days without a shave. However, the crew from the cabin weren't nearly as bad as the original rescue party, who by now were all sporting six days worth of facial hair. Even the usually well groomed Daley found himself scratching irritably at the itchy beard that was growing in.

As they rode along, Nigel brought his horse up along side that of Colonel Roland's.

"Mind if I ask you something?" the usually quiet man asked.

Roland looked at him a bit suspiciously. "Not at all, go right ahead."

"You said there were at least twenty men, maybe as many as twenty five, coming at us, right?"

"Correct, yes."

"In our group we have seven, including the boy. There's four... what are they called again, 'Knight Sabers?'"

"Yes, there's four of them."

"And the Emperor. All together, if we include the Emperor, that would give our side twelve people, which isn't very good odds by any stretch of the imagination. That being the case, do you really consider it wise to arrest these women on sight?"

Colonel Roland glared at him.

"Mr. Kirkland, I have a job to do. I have to maintain the peace. These women are a hindrance to that job. They're a menace. And what's more, they're responsible for the death of Miss Sylia Stingray and the destruction of her clothing store. These are things which I cannot and indeed will not ignore."

"Did you ever even find Miss Stingray's body? Besides, I'm not sure I can agree with you as far as their being a menace, Colonel Roland. It seems to me the people they stop pose more of a danger to the welfare of..."

"Shhh, listen." Daley whispered, as the sounds of horses and a wagon were heard in the distance.

"Quick, everybody off the trail and into the woods now!" Roland ordered. Mackie stayed near Chief Toodou as he put his hand in his pocket to feel the revolver he had hidden there. Henderson meanwhile rode up close to Captain McNichol, his small derringer hidden beneath his bowler cap.

As they watched, a woman wearing a samurai helmet and white poncho came into view about a hundred yards away as she came around a bend, followed closely by a woman wearing green armor. A few seconds later, a blue figure riding next to a man emerged from the forest, and finally a wagon being controlled by a figure in pink armor.

As they watched them get closer from their vantage point, the tension in the small group began to rise. Finally, when the figure in the poncho was within forty yards, Colonel Roland rode out, followed by the others.

The three Knight Sabers on horses quickly surrounded the Emperor, prepared to fight their way through if necessary. Nene meanwhile had grabbed an arrow and was aiming her bow when she recognized one of the men in the group.

"Leon poo?" she asked.

The look on both Captain McNichol and Colonel Roland's faces would have been almost comical under different circumstances.

"Nene?" Colonel Roland asked. Then, his face twisting in rage, "Nene Romanova? My secretary? You... You traitor!"

"(What's going on?)" Emperor Meiji asked, alarmed at the tone of the man's voice.

""(Emperor, is that you?)" Daley asked, a sudden feeling of awe falling upon him at seeing his Emperor face to face.

"You'll be court marshaled for this, you Russian sneak!" Roland yelled.

"Hey, we're the ones that called you for help!" Nene cried.

"Silence!" Roland next turned his attention to the man among the women, "(Emperor Meiji, I am Colonel Nicholas Roland of Her Majesty's army stationed in Tokyo. My men and I are here to rescue you, and to place these women under arrest for violation of the sword control laws and murder.)"

"(You're what?)" Meiji asked.

"(Is he kidding?)" Priss said, as she moved her left hand toward her sword. Colonel Roland, seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, quickly aimed his Winchester riffle at her.

"All of you keep your hands where I can see them!" Colonel Roland barked.

"What?" Nene asked, shocked.

"(All of you, you're all under arrest.)" Chief Toodou declared. As he pulled his own pistol out and came along side of Roland, "(Which one of you is the leader here?)"

The Knight Saber wearing a white poncho over her armor rode her horse slowly forward, swaying in her saddle as she did so. As she got halfway between the two parties, she slumped forward and fell off her horse, landing on her side with a thud.

Pandemonium ensued.

"Sensei!" the figure in the green armor yelled as she jumped off her horse to rush to her comrade's aide. Colonel Roland, already nervous enough as it was about trying to arrest the Knight Sabers, immediately aimed his rifle at the woman, stopping her dead in her tracks. Behind him, he heard a click. Turning around, he saw Nigel, holding a hand gun aimed at his head, with the hammer pulled back. Roland immediately grabbed his colt with his left hand and aimed it at Nigel, his right still holding the riffle aimed at the green figure.

Leon, caught off guard by the move against his commanding officer, aimed his gun at Nigel, just as he felt the barrel of Henderson's hidden derringer rub up against the back of his head. Mackie pulled his weapon out and aimed his hand gun at Chief Toodou, nervously trying to keep his hand steady

Daley, who had his gun aimed at the fallen figure, looked up to see Nene holding her bow, an arrow aimed straight at his heart.

As everyone nervously eyed one another, no one daring to move, the blue Knight Saber began to slowly move her dotanuki out of its scabbard with her thumb, her other hand poised above the handle to pull out the weapon at a moment's notice.

Some movement on the ground caught everyone's attention, as the woman who'd fallen off her horse took her helmet off and laid it aside as she gasped for air. Her hair, wet with sweat, was pulled back into a ponytail and tied off not in the back like a lady's, but more near the top of her head like a male samurai's. As Colonel Roland realized who he was looking at, his mouth fell open in shock.

"Miss... Miss Stingray?" he muttered, not quite believing his eyes. Mackie was also shocked; not by the fact that his sister was a Knight Saber, but by what she looked like. Beneath her poncho, which had opened a bit at the side when she fell, everyone could see her torn and damaged armor, and the bandages covering her body underneath.

As she turned her fevered visage toward the men in front of her, she smiled a bit.

"Colonel Roland," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "What kept you?"

-To Be Continued-


	20. Chapter 20

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

Author's Note: "(…)" Japanese dialogue.

--

-20-

Colonel Roland glared at the pale looking woman sprawled out on the ground in front of him. Suddenly, all the events connected with the destruction of the Silky Doll took on a new light; Sylia Stingray was one of those Knight Sabers. Not just a member, though; when he asked for the leader to come forward, she was the one who came.

"You..." he stammered, "You're the leader of the Knight Sabers?" There was no anger in his voice, only surprise.

"Put the riffle down." He heard behind him. He looked back to Nigel Kirkland, whose gun was still aimed at him. Both he and Captain McNichol had guns aimed at Nigel, but then as Roland looked around, it was fairly obvious everyone had everyone covered, and everyone was waiting for somebody to make the first move.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Captain McNichol asked over his shoulder to Henderson, whose derringer was still pressed against the back of his head.

"I'm aiming my gun at you, young man. Same as you're doing to Mr. Kirkland."

Priss' hand was still hovering above the handle of her dotanuki, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Behind her face plate, she looked over to Linna, who had a Winchester aimed at her head.

"Chikusho (damn)!" she swore in frustration. Swords and daggers she could take, but guns were another matter. The best she could hope for was to fling her body in time between the gaijin with the gun and her beloved. Deep down, though, she realized that no matter how fast she was, there was no way she could save her beloved if the gaijin pulled the trigger.

She then looked at the others in front of her, frowning as her eyes came upon a certain British Military Captain. She wasn't sure which was worse; her geisha being in harm's way, or the fact that that baka was here.

Nene, who still had Daley covered, looked behind him and finally recognized the young man with the peach fuzz growing in on his chin and above his mouth to be Mackie. She'd been waiting for this moment, longing to see him again, ever since she and the others left the cabin. But not like this, not out here.

Adding to the tension already present was Sylia, who was trying to get back up to her feet by pulling herself up using her horse's stirrup. Linna was desperate to help her sensei, but couldn't move because Colonel Roland still had his riffle aimed at her. As Sylia finally managed to pull herself up to her knees, she and Nigel exchanged a silent glance.

Meiji, watching everything from the sidelines, had had enough.

"(All of you, put your weapons down now!)" he ordered.

Colonel Roland slowly shook his head. "(I can't do that, Your Majesty. These women are under arrest, and...)"

Emperor Meiji put his hand to his head. "(You British and your sense of duty.)" he mumbled. Then, sitting up straight in his saddle, he looked at Colonel Roland directly.

"(These women,)" he began, "(Are under the protection of the Imperial Meiji government of Japan. Any action against any of them by you or any of the men here with you will be viewed as an act of war against said Meiji Government. So unless you are prepared to see 'Her Majesty's Army' embroiled in a bitter war against the people of Japan, I strongly suggest you lower your weapons and drop your charges.)"

Daley and Toodou immediately put down their weapons, neither of them prepared to go against the wishes of their Emperor. Colonel Roland turned from the green figure in front of him to the Imperial Ruler of Japan.

"(Your Majesty, with all due respect...)"

"(Now!)" Meiji ordered, anger flashing across his face.

Roland and McNichol exchanged glances, then put their weapons away. Linna now came to Sylia and helped her up. Nigel, Henderson and Mackey likewise followed suit with their weapons, Nigel dismounting and joining Linna at Sylia's side.

Sylia looked up at the man kneeling down beside her, and smiled as she saw the rare look of concern and sadness in his normally stoic face.

"Hey hon," she said, as she gently stroked his cheek, "Care to help a girl to her feet?"

--

Major Jose Collins had his hands full.

Ever since the disappearance of Colonel Roland and Captain McNichol about a week ago, he found himself thrust into the position of commanding officer at the British military outpost in Tokyo. The scene outside the outpost was that of a war zone, with charred and burnt buildings everywhere to be seen. The base itself had become overrun with British and American refugees, as well as the wounded. He was quickly running out of ammo and food.

As he trudged past the sea of tired and scared faces littering the hallway to his office, he passed two women sitting unusually calmly outside the door to his room. One of whom, the one dressed almost like a school teacher and wearing black-rimmed glasses, was actually reading a book in the midst of all the chaos. Her companion, dressed far less modestly in a tight fitting blue number that showed off her curves, watched him intently as he opened the door.

Soon after entering the room and sitting wearily behind the large desk, a knock came at the door, and Private Charles Sweager came into the room.

"At ease." Major Collins ordered. "What's the bad news this time?"

"Sir, we intercepted an incoming message to Genom International's headquarters here in Tokyo."

"What does it say?" Collins asked, bracing for the worse.

"A gun ship is due in port within a week."

"Bloody hell." he mumbled. "Right, tell all the men to ration all the gunpowder and bullets we have left. Then get every bit of scrap metal we can find, and start trying to melt it down into cannon balls."

"Then it's finally coming?"

"The showdown? Yes, I'd say it's safe to assume that within a week we're all going to be fighting for our lives."

"I see." The young Private said as he turned to leave. Suddenly remembering something, he turned back to Major Collins. "Oh, Sir, there are two young ladies out in the hall from one of the branches of the British Secret Service who were sent here to offer their help in this current crisis."

"British Secret Service? You mean spies? Humph. We need munitions and men, not women spies."

"I understand Major Collins, but they did insist I at least give you their cards."

He looked at the cards handed him, and frowned.

"Private Sweager, is this a joke?"

"No, Sir. They're quite serious."

He disdainfully gave the cards back to the officer.

"You take these back to them, and tell Miss..." he looked at one of the cards again, annoyed by the fact that he had already forgotten the women's names. "Tell Miss Readaman and her friend, that if I ever become aware of someone stealing books or not returning them to the library on time, then 'Section A of Library Special Operations' is the first one I'll come to for help. Then send them away, and tell them to stop bothering me. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir."

"Good. Now dismissed."

As Private Sweager left, Major Collins shook his head, wondering what the world was coming to when librarians were apparently being recruited for British espionage missions.

--That Evening--

An uneasy truce had been enforced by the Emperor of Japan upon the group of people intent on getting him back to Tokyo. Chief Toodou and police officer Wong were the most eager to comply, neither one willing to displease the Son of Heaven and descendent of the divine Amaterasu. Colonel Roland knew his duty; to arrest the lot of them. But he also knew that if he made any attempt whatsoever to do anything against the four women or the three men from the cabin (who, it turned out, were in league with the women from the beginning), that the Emperor fully meant to carry out his threat to declare war. As guilty as they were, he was powerless to arrest them.

He still couldn't get over it, though. The four women Known as the Knight Sabers, feared and respected throughout Tokyo, were really a women's clothing store owner, her housekeeper, a tavern singer, and his secretary. It was an unlikely group. And now, as they rode on, he stirred uneasily in his saddle as he pondered the fact that the twenty or so men who were after them, who they'd been able to maintain a day's distance from, were the very same men they were now all riding towards.

Captain McNichol, riding along side of him, was still bitter about having a gun pointed at him by that old man Henderson (sure it later turned out to be unarmed, but still!). He remembered when the blue and green Knight Sabers took their helmets off. Leon's suspicions were confirmed when the blue one turned out to be Priss, her hair tied up on top like Sylia's was. The other woman, the one in the green armor, looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her. Of course, it would've been easier to try if he wasn't so distracted by her almost total absence of hair. She looked like a boy.

Looking back over his left shoulder, he saw Sylia sitting in Nigel's lap on his horse, her head resting against his chest. They had tied her horse to the back of the wagon, and she had insisted on sharing a horse with him instead of laying down in the wagon. She said she wanted to be there in case there was trouble, but Leon had to smile at that. If there was trouble, what the hell was she going to do? She could barely stand.

Over his right shoulder, he saw his Priss and... What was it again? Laura? Lora? No, Linna. That was it. She seemed nice enough, but she was constantly near Priss, like her shadow or something. He'd wanted to talk alone with her for a while now, but with her around she never was alone.

As they rode along, Colonel Roland looked over his shoulder to the young man riding next to Nigel and Sylia.

"So let me get this straight," Roland began, eyeing Mackie suspiciously, "You actually traveled from England to Japan alone?"

"Yes sir, all alone."

"Blimey." Captain McNichol put in, "What was the scariest part of the trip?"

"Oh, that's easy. The pirates we ran into between India and China. Funny thing was, the captain of the pirate ship was a woman."

"A woman?" Leon asked incredulously. Roland suddenly looked much more intensely at Mackie.

"What did this female pirate look like, lad?" he asked.

"Well, she had hair almost down to her legs in the back, and a scar right across her face here." he said, motioning with his right index finger across the bridge of his nose and down his left cheek. Roland gasped.

"Emeraldas? You saw Emeraldas?" he asked in awe. The "Pirate Queen" was one of the most feared pirates in the seven seas.

"Well, I think that was her name. But..."

"Sun's going down." Nigel broke in. "Time to set up camp."

--Daybreak--

Leon woke up in the early morning hours of dawn as the sun was just rising over the horizon. As he sat up off the ground, he thought he heard movement in the camp. He grabbed his Colt and snuck out just in time to see Priss and that Linna woman leaving camp to go together in the woods, each carrying wooden practice swords. Quickly going back into his tent, Captain McNichol put his trousers and boots on, grabbed his coat and made his way after them.

He soon came to a small clearing near a brook, where he saw Priss going through drills with her practice sword. She was dressed in a plain white kimono top and hakama pants, and her hair was pulled back up at the top. Her style was fairly simple; withdraw the sword, strike, flick (the move used to remove blood from the blade), and return the sword to the scabbard. Leon found himself mesmerized by the different variations of each move. He saw at least three different types of withdrawals, and several types of strikes against invisible opponents. As he watched, hidden behind some bushes, he could tell she was trying to improve on the speed of her withdrawals. As she began to breathe heavily, he turned his attention to her fellow Knight Saber.

Linna was dressed in a kimono, a scarf covering her head. She had two of the wooden swords, and was twirling them at her sides. She then began to swing them in front of her. Faster and faster they went, yet neither one collided with the other. After a few minutes of each practicing their own forms of swordsmanship, they stopped and turned toward one another. They bowed, took positions, and rushed toward each other.

From his hidden vantage point, Leon watched wide-eyed as the two women came at one another full force. For a while, the practice swords moved so fast he couldn't follow the action. Then, Priss ducked under the sword in Linna's right hand and got her from behind the knees with her sword. Her opponent's knee immediately buckled under her, sending her to the ground. In an instant, Priss was on top of her, her knees pinning Linna's arms as she raised her sword above her head with both hands. They stayed in that position for maybe five or ten seconds as Leon held his breath.

Finally, Linna looked into Priss' eyes, and cracked a smile. She then began to chuckle. Priss broke into a smile too as the young woman underneath her continued giggling. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, Priss began to laugh as well.

Leon was awestruck. He'd never seen Priss smile before, and as she did so he saw her whole face light up.

He then saw Priss toss her practice sword aside, and repositioned herself so that she was straddling the other's hips, keeping Linna's armed pinned with her hands. She then bent down, brought her lips to the other woman's, and...

Leon looked on in disbelief.

There was the woman of his dreams, the woman he'd been nursing a crush for ever since he first saw her, engaged in a romantic kiss with another woman.

As he quietly snuck away, his mind continued playing the same scene over and over again. That... that... troll, with the boy's haircut, was kissing _his_ Priss!

What in the hell could've compelled Priss to engage in such a disgusting act. Didn't she know how wrong it was to make love to another woman? Especially when she had him here?

Leon tried to figure out what could've led the singer into a relationship with someone so inferior to him.

Blackmail? Possible. The woman in the green armor might have something on Priss, forcing her into a relationship.

Hypnotism? Less likely. Yet, he had heard of such things as people barking like dogs on the orders of a hypnotist.

An aphrodisiac? He'd heard of love potions, and it would certainly explain how Priss could make love to someone like that.

As he came out of the woods and headed for the camp, he made up his mind.

He would have to break them up, for Priss' sake.

And to do that, he would have to confront this Linna woman.

--

A short time later, Priss and Linna came out of the woods, heading for Linna's tent.

"Ha! I finally beat you." Priss said, beaming with pride.

"Maybe," Linna said teasingly, "But you'll still need to win ten more before we're even."

As they got nearer to camp, Linna suddenly became much more serious.

"Priss-chan, will Sylia be okay?"

Priss smiled a bit at that. "You don't know Sylia like I do. She'll pull through. She's a fighter."

"Maybe." Linna said, as they approached her tent, "But we're sure to run into the enemy today. She's not in any condition to fight, Priss. She can barely stand up straight."

Priss grabbed the flap to Linna's tent and opened it. She jumped back, startled. There, sitting cross-legged on the sleeping bag was Captain McNichol.

"Leon!" Priss spat out, "What in the hell are you doing here!"

"Priss," he said, not looking at her, but at her beloved, "Please leave. Yamazaki-san and I have some things to discuss."

--To Be Continued--

End Notes: Right, for all those playing at home-

Jose Collins: one of the officers in the AD Police TV show. Hey, somebody has to watch things back at H.Q. in Colonel Roland's absence.

Emeraldas: the Pirate Queen from the Harlock Saga and Galaxy Express 999.

Yomiko Readaman: from R.O.D. (Read or Die).

-To Be Continued-


	21. Chapter 21

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

-21-

"You what?" Priss asked apprehensively, "What in the hell could you possibly have to say to Linna-chan?"

"That is between me and her."

As she looked on, Linna began to feel that she recognized Leon from somewhere. It was strange she hadn't noticed it before, but somehow she knew that they'd met before.

"Bullshit it's just between you and her!" Priss said, her unease growing as she noticed the searching look Linna was giving the man in her tent.

"Does your mom let you kiss her with that mouth?" Leon asked Priss sarcastically. He shrank back a bit when he saw the angry look in her face."

"My mother died of small pox she contracted from a gaijin when I was ten, you insensitive son-of-a..."

"The British compound!" Linna cried out. Both Priss and Leon gave her black stares.

"Don't you remember?" Linna asked Leon, much to his surprise, "I and two of my friends from the Geit okiya were being rudely accosted by some of your men, and you came to our defense. You and Officer Wong."

Leon was shocked. "You... you were one of the _geisha_?" he asked incredulously. Linna then turned to Priss, and smiled.

"It's okay, you can leave. I'll be alright."

Priss looked at her beloved for a moment before turning suspiciously to Leon.

"If you try anything, and I mean **anything**, with her while I'm gone..."

"I won't, Priss-chan. And I'm sorry about bringing up your mother..."

"Wait a second, back up." Priss said, her eyes narrowing. "What did you just call me?"

"Um, Priss," Linna jumped in just in time, "Please let Leon-san say what he has to say to me in private."

Priss turned back to her, and put her hand up to her cheek. "I'll be outside if you need me." she said as she walked out, leaving the two of them alone together. In the awkward silence that followed, Linna watched as Leon paced back and forth, putting his thoughts into order.

"Captain McNichol?" Linna asked a bit nervously, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Leon took a deep breath, and looked at the young woman in front of him.

"Priss. I want to talk to you about Priss."

"Oh, yes. Look, I'm sorry. She's like that around a lot of guys though, and..."

"No, you don't understand. You see, I saw the two of you down by the brook, and..."

"You were spying on us?" Linna asked, a bit annoyed.

"Look, I saw you, alright. And now, we have a problem."

"We?" Linna asked, "I've never gone around snooping on others."

"Damn it, shut up until I'm finished!" Leon said angrily, finally loosing his patience. "Look, I saw Priss first, and what you and her are doing is sick, so I..."

"What do you mean it's sick? We love one another, we..."

"That's not love! Love is something a woman is supposed to feel for a man, not another woman!"

"I don't know if Priss and I are supposed to feel what we do for each other or not, but we do. And I'm not giving her up just because you said so!"

"Listen, woman." Leon said threateningly, "If you know what's good for you, you'll back off. Priss is mine, and..."

"'Priss is mine?' Since when?" Linna asked, now just as angry as Leon was. She was starting to understand just why Priss had such a low opinion of the jerk in front of her.

"I said back off."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Leon said in a low, threatening tone intended to scare the young maiden off. Linna stared at him blankly.

"Are... Are you challenging me to a duel?" she asked, taking a step back. Leon smiled. All he had to do was put a scare into her it seemed, and she wilted.

"Exactly! I'm challenging you to a duel." he said rather smugly. Linna looked away from him down at the ground. A feeling of joy began to fill Leon. Now he would watch as she tearfully admitted defeat and...

Linna looked back up. "Very well," she said, staring straight into his eyes, "I accept."

"**What**?" Leon was taken aback. He never expected her to call his bluff, let alone end up actually dueling her for Priss. "Well, I..."

"But now is not the time. We wait until the Emperor is safely back in Tokyo, and then we'll fight one another for her. I warn you, though; I won't lose Priss easily."

"Now wait a minute!" Leon said, suddenly realizing things had got out of hand, "I don't think..."

"As challenger, I leave the choice of weapons up to you." she said, turning her back to him, "Now please leave."

Outside the tent, Priss stood with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. She turned as she heard someone approaching, and saw Nene coming up to her.

"(Yawn) Good morning, Priss." As Nene saw her fellow Knight Sabers sour expression, she stopped in her tracks. "Is something wrong?"

Priss turned away from Nene and back toward Linna's tent. "Leon and Linna are in there 'discussing things.'"

"Oooh..." Nene said. She was well aware that the British Army Captain had his eyes set on Priss. If he had somehow learned of Linna and Priss' relationship, this wouldn't be pretty.

"I'm giving them exactly five more minutes before I..." she was cut off by Leon coming out of the tent, his face wearing an odd expression. He quickly strode to the other side of camp and entered his tent. Priss, seeing this, quickly went to Linna's tent, alarmed that something might have happened. Nene went to Leon's, to try and get his side of whatever occurred.

--

"A duel?" Nene asked, shocked by what she was hearing. "The two of you agreed to a duel for Priss?"

"Hey, I was tricked into it!" Leon said, trying to defend himself.

"Leon poo, listen to me; whether you like it or not, Priss and Linna are in love."

"Yeah, but why? What the hell does that hairless freak have that I don't?"

"Urgh! Leon, I don't know why Priss loves her. The point is she does. Now think; if you kill her, what do you think Priss' reaction is going to be?"

Leon hadn't thought of that. "I... I don't know. But I can't back down now. Not to a woman."

Some movement at the tent flap caught their attention, as Daley came in. "(yawn) Hey, what's all the commotion about in here?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I..."

"Leon has challenged Linna to a duel."

"What?" Daley asked, not believing what he'd just heard.

"I was tricked into it." Leon offered weakly.

"Are you insane? Do you realize what Emperor Meiji will do if he finds out about this?"

"The Emperor? Shit! I forgot about him."

Daley scratched at his facial hair, "What I wouldn't give for a razor." He mumbled. Turning back to Leon, "Alright Leon, tell me exactly what happened from the beginning."

--

"What do you mean you can't tell me."

"Priss-chan, please. Leon and I only talked. He didn't try anything."

Priss studied her face. "I believe you, but I need to know what was said."

Linna looked at her love, and sighed. She could be so overprotective. It was one of the things she loved about her, of course, but it could be bothersome at times. She went over to her, and stroked her cheek as she looked into Priss' worried face.

"Priss, we..."

"Wake up time!" Colonel Roland's voice boomed outside the tent. "Time to break camp and move out."

--

He'd traveled the last stretch by boat, unseen by the owner of the schooner or his crew. Arriving last night, he realized he had no idea where his target was or even if he was still in Tokyo. He'd spent the night in an alley in one of the seedy parts of the city, and as he woke up in the morning chill, he heard footsteps coming toward the alley. Disappearing into a doorway, he watched and listened.

"Where's Arinori?" a voice asked. "He should've rejoined us by now."

"Did you tell him where the rendezvous point was?" another voice responded.

"Of course I did, I..."

"Miamoto, Toshifusa, I'm back."

"What the hell kept you?" the first voice asked.

"More importantly, did you find the location of..."

"The Imperial Royal Family? Yeah, I found them." Arinori answered, "There in hiding at a beachside home owned by a Dr. Nambu. But there's a problem; their bodyguards are ninjas."

"Ninjas?" the second person asked, "what clan are they affiliated with; Iga, Koga...?"

"No, they appear to be unaffiliated with any of the major clans. I was only able to learn a little bit about them. They all wear clothing that resembles birds. Sometimes one, sometimes five; the white shadow that moves unseen..."

"What?" the first man asked, interrupting him. "Look, save it till we get back to Mason, and then we'll..."

"Mason?" the young man from the doorway asked, "He's still here in Tokyo, then?"

The three members of the yakuza pulled out their hidden daggers, all facing toward the doorway.

"Who are you?" one of the men angrily shouted. His eyes widened in fear as the Iga clan apprentice came out wearing his black hakama pants and kimono top, his eyes just visible under his straw kasa hat, the rest of his face hidden by his scarf.

"I am the angel of death." he said as he unsheathed his sword, "I have come for the man named Mason. Where is he?"

A short time later, he climbed up to the top of the building, leaving behind the three bodies of Mason's henchmen. As he got to the roof he smiled for the first time in weeks. As far as he knew, he was the last member of the Iga clan. And for that, Mason would now pay.

--

The three former daimyo rode in the front of the pack, followed by the seven ronin and the fourteen yakuza. Both the daimyo and ronin disdained being sent out with the gangsters. They were former feudal lords, former samurai. They were now traveling openly with the dregs of society.

There was still unease about the fact that a group of four strangers had fooled them so easily as to sneak into their ranks. They were almost positive it was because of the "Left Fist" gang that the cabin the three gaijin were staying at was a smoldering cinder by the time they'd arrived. No supplies or weapons were left. As a result, they still only had the riffles being carried by two of the yakuza, and the big gun.

The Gatling gun was luckily hidden from view when the four imposters entered their camp, or else they probably would've destroyed it too.

"Where are we, exactly?" one of the daimyo asked.

"I'm not sure." A ronin answered. Turning back towards one of the yakuza carrying a riffle, "Zuiken, come over here."

The man rode over, "Yeah, whaddya want?" he asked.

"Go to the top of that hill over there," the ronin said, pointing to a small hill three miles up the path, "and try to see where we are."

The yakuza mumbled something under his breath as he rode off.

--

Sylia was riding her horse alongside Nigel, her helmet tied to her saddle behind her. She had insisted on being alongside the others when the time came. While she uncharacteristically slouched in her saddle, she was able to walk on her own. Slowly, she was finally showing signs of recovery. She looked around at the others, and frowned. Something was going on, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Captain McNichol kept looking over in Linna's direction, Priss kept looking at both of them, and Nene and Daley had exchanged worried glances. She wasn't used to being kept out of the loop, and she didn't like it.

Mackie was riding alongside of Nene and the wagon. Mackie had tried to smile at her earlier, but was met only by a worried face. He chalked it up to her being worried about the upcoming fight, and left it at that. Chief Toodou, riding on the opposite side of the wagon, watched as Colonel Roland rode up alongside of Sylia.

"What's going on with them?" he whispered, motioning discreetly to Leon and Linna.

"You noticed it too?" she whispered back. "I don't know. But once this mess is over with I intend to find out."

Emperor Meiji, riding alongside Daley, kept the wagon constantly in view. If danger threatened, he'd been told to get in there and stay hid until the coast was clear. He didn't like it, of course. Hiding was unbecoming the Imperial Ruler of Japan. But he didn't have much choice in the matter.

Coming around a large oak, they saw a small hill a short distance ahead of them. Sylia rode her horse out in front and held up her hand.

"Everyone, listen; there's a chance the enemy could use a hill like this for cover, waiting on the other side to ambush." she said, sounding a bit like the Sylia of old. "We need a volunteer to go up and make sure it's safe."

"I'll go." Nene said as she stood up in the wagon front. "It'll give me an excuse to get off this stupid wooden seat and stretch my legs."

Sylia looked at her thoughtfully. "Very well, but be careful. If you see anything dangerous, come back at once."

"Yeah, yeah." she mumbled as she grabbed her bow and slung her arrows over her shoulder. As the group watched her walk off toward the foot of the hill less than a mile away, Mackie rode up to his sister.

"Sis, are you sure it's okay sending her out like that?"

Sylia turned to her brother and smiled. "She's done this sort of thing before, Mackie. She's a Knight Saber, and tougher than she looks."

--A Short Time Later--

Nene was glad to get away from the tension filled atmosphere back with the others. She still couldn't believe how stupid Captain McNichol was. He might be a brave man and a good officer out on the field, but he was totally clueless when it came to women. What was he thinking; Linna wasn't going to back down to a challenge for Priss. Of course, he wasn't going to back out of it either; it was a matter of honor to him, and he'd loose face if he backed down to a woman.

Nene sighed. Men could be so stupid at times.

Coming to the top of the hill, she looked at the Fall foliage and smiled. A flock of birds flew overhead in a V formation as the sun shone down. Judging by where the sun was in the sky, she guessed it to be about noon.

Over in the brush, she heard some movement.

She looked over to her right and saw a man on a horse with a riffle. By his distinctive clothing, she instantly recognized him to be a yakuza. Looking at her, the gangster recognized her pink armor as belonging to one of the Knight Sabers. She quickly grabbed an arrow and brought her bow up just as the yakuza was aiming his gun at her. His gun went off as she let the arrow go. The next thing Nene knew, she was falling backward, something feeling like it had exploded in her left shoulder. She landed hard, knocking the wind out of her. She didn't see the now riderless horse gallop past her in a panic, or its blood-stained saddle. As she looked up at the sky, she was only aware of three things; the pain in her shoulder, the coppery taste of blood in her mouth, and the single tear running down her left cheek.

--

"What was that?" Mackie asked. Linna and Priss exchanged worried glances, and they were off. Leon rode after them, followed by Daley and Sylia. The Emperor quickly dismounted and went into the wagon. Colonel Roland cocked his riffle and rode full charge ahead as Nigel turned to Chief Toodou and Mackie.

"You two, stay here!" he ordered.

"What?" Toodou yelled angrily. "Since when do you give orders around here? I..."

"The Emperor needs you here to guard him, damn it!" Nigel said excitedly, "Now stay here!" And with that, he was off after the others.

--

"Shit! What the fuck just happened up there?" an older gangster who was missing several of his front teeth asked

"Zuiken must've run into trouble." the ronin who'd sent the hapless yakuza out answered. Turning to the others, "This is it, men. Forward!"

The sounds of galloping horses and men shouting war cries echoed throughout the woods as the men charged forward toward the hill.

--To Be Continued--

End Notes: For those playing at home:

Dr. Nambu and the ninjas guarding the Imperial Royal Family come from Science Ninja Team Gatchaman


	22. Chapter 22

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

-22-

Legend: "(...)" Japanese dialogue.

--

Nene finally got her breath back, and moaned in pain as she sat up. Clutching her shoulder, she looked around, seeing the body of the yakuza with the gun lying about fifty feet away from her. Using her right hand to push herself up, she got off the ground, her left arm hanging at her side. Reaching her hand up underneath her faceplate, she could feel the blood and realized she'd bit her lip when she fell. She bent down to pick her bow up when she heard it; galloping. Horses were coming.

'They're coming.' she thought with a relieved sigh. 'Nigel will take care of the bullet, and Sylia will...'

"Death to the Emperor!" the shouts came, reverberating through the forest, "Death to the Knight Sabers!"

Nene got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Grabbing her bow, she ran off to her left into the woods, her feel slipping on the wet leaves in the underbrush causing her to tumble down the hillside. She finally came to a stop when she collided with a bush. She lay there covered in wet leaves and dirt, her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest, and waited.

Up on the top of the hill, the men came as a group, stopping when they got to the dead rifleman on top.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know. Where's the Gatling?"

"Here boss." One of the men said, the gun in question being towed by his horse.

"Nene!" a woman's voice cried out. They all looked in the direction it was coming from. The sound of galloping confirmed they had company coming.

"Everyone get back. Toshiro, unstrap the gun and get it over here now!"

"Right." The yakuza answered.

--

Priss was in the lead up the hill, followed by Linna and Captain Mc Nichol. As Priss came around a bend, she saw a large group of men standing behind a very nasty-looking gun.

"Chikusho!" she cursed as she quickly pulled her reigns, causing the horse to rear up. "Look out! They've got a fucking..." she was cut off as the smiling man behind the gun started to crank the firing mechanism, blowing the horse's hind legs away in a sea of bullets.

"Priss-chan!" Linna screamed, as both horse and rider tumbled to the ground. Priss somehow managed to scramble behind a tree, and used it for cover.

Leon came up beside Linna, and got off his horse. From their vantage point they could both see Priss crouched behind the tree. Unfortunately there was a good twenty feet between the tree and the relative safety of where they where. Leon pulled out his Colt.

"Priss, can you hear me?" he yelled, as another barrage of bullets flew around her hiding spot.

"Leon? Now's not the time to be asking me out to dinner!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "I'm going to give you cover." he shouted. "When I say now, run for it." He pulled the hammer back on his gun and took a deep breath.

"Now!" he shouted, as he came out into the open, firing at the group in front of him. The man behind the Gatling took one in the forehead and collapsed backward. By the time the second rifleman came forward, Priss was back with Linna. She quickly got on Linna's horse, clutching onto her lover's waist as Leon ran back to his own horse. They quickly took off back to the others.

One of the ex-daimyo rode forward and looked at the others.

"My men, stay with me. We'll watch the gun. The rest of you, get them! Kill them! Bring back the Emperor's head!"

--

At the sound of the Gatling, Daley quickly reined his horse in, pulling his pistol out as he did so. Sylia, behind him, immediately rode her horse into the dense forest to her left and was lost from sight. A few seconds later, Roland and Nigel joined Daley.

"How many guns do they have up there, Colonel?" Daley asked. Roland's response was to make a sour face.

"Just one, Wong-kun. It's a Gatling gun. I can still remember the sound of those damned things from my time on the front."

Nigel took his own pistol out and pulled the hammer back. He made it a rule to always keep an empty chamber under the hammer for safety purposes, but decided that in this instance he was going to probably need all the firepower he could get. As he placed a bullet in the last chamber, Captain McNichol, Linna and Priss came galloping down the hill toward them.

"McNichol!" Roland yelled, "What happened up there?"

"They have a bleedin' Gatling up there, Colonel Sir!" he said breathlessly. Priss dismounted Linna's horse as the sounds of galloping started to come up behind them. Leon started quickly reloading his cap and ball revolver, as Colonel Roland cocked his Winchester.

"This is it, boys." he said, as the galloping became louder.

--

"(Did you hear that?)" Chief Toodou asked, "(What the hell kind of firepower do they have up there?)"

Mackie, unable to speak Japanese, just sat in his saddle and looked ahead. Henderson poked his head out of the front flap of the wagon where he and the Emperor were playing Rummy.

"Mackie." Henderson said, "Chief Toodou here just asked what kind of guns they had."

"Huh? Oh, um, I don't know."

"(He says he doesn't know.)" Henderson said, addressing Toodou. The police chief rolled his eyes as he looked out at the hill in front of him. He should be out there with the others. Henderson came out to sit in the seat in the front of the wagon, followed by the Emperor.

"(How do you think things are going for them?)" Meiji asked. Toodou looked grim.

"(They have some pretty heavy firepower up there, Your Majesty.)" he said. Meiji studied his face for a moment and smiled.

"(You wish you were up there with them, don't you?)" he asked. Chief Toodou only nodded.

Henderson looked over to Mackie's worried face. Besides his sister, he also had Nene to worry about.

"Don't worry, lad." Henderson said in a soothing voice, "Nene and your sister will be fine."

Mackie looked over to Sylia's butler and frowned.

"I wish I could be as confident. Sylia should be resting in a bed somewhere, not out here fighting gangsters. And Nene... All I know is that we sent her up, and then we heard the gunshot."

Henderson was at a loss as to what to say to that. He just sighed, and looked off in the distance at the hill with Mackie.

--

She could think of a thousand reasons why what she was doing was wrong. She was alone, for one. She had no backup. Plus she was still weak from her wounds inflicted on her by Galatia. Then there was the little matter of her not knowing how many men would be left behind to watch the gun. And of course, her armor was in tatters.

On the other hand, if the gun wasn't taken out, they were all as good as dead anyways. And there was the little matter of Nene; if she was still alive, then it was her responsibility as leader to get her the hell out of this mess. As she continued riding forward through the thick forest, she could hear the majority of the enemy's forces riding by her on the trail to her right.

She swallowed hard as she continued on her way up the hill through the woods.

--

As they first caught sight of them, Colonel Roland led the charge, shooting two yakuza before the rifleman on the other side shot his horse out from under him. Landing with a thud, the animal had Roland's leg pinned under it. Priss immediately ran to him, even as an arrow, shot by one of the ronin, flew by her and lodged itself painfully in Daley's thigh.

Daley fell off his horse as Linna, Nigel and McNichol rode past him and toward the onrushing men. As Priss struggled to get Colonel Roland out from under his horse, listening to him curse loudly in a language she didn't understand, the rifleman fired at her, blowing away part of the edge of her helmet and shoulder armor.

McNichol managed to shoot the rifleman off his horse, as the archer sent an arrow into the neck of Nigel's horse. He quickly got off the animal before it collapsed and found cover behind a cherry tree. Daley likewise limped behind the nearest tree down where he was, and yanked the arrow out. Linna meanwhile had her reigns clenched between her teeth as she rode to meet two sword wielding ronin, a katana in each of her hands.

--

The six men left on the hill with the Gatling listened intently to the sounds of the firefight below them. The former daimyo's men consisted of two ronin and three yakuza, one of whom was kneeling behind the gun, hand nervously clutching the handle.

"How do you think it's going down there?" one of the ronin asked.

"How do you think?" a yakuza answered. "We have the high ground and the manpower, we..."

"They're not human." The man behind the gun whispered. All looked to him.

"They've been outnumbered before. Hell, I was in a tavern once where they were up against o-niwaban and a group of us gangsters, and they still managed to get out alive."

The former Daimyo looked angrily at the speaker. "You're not another one of those who think that they're really demons, are you?"

The man turned away from the others and stared back down the path.

"I don't know what they are, but..." he was cut off by movement in the woods ahead to his right. Tension began to mount in the group as they all focused their attention ahead. Suddenly, a horse bolted out of the woods. The gunner quickly mauled it down, blood and flesh erupting from the beast as it collapsed to the ground. As the smoke cleared and he got a better look, he realized the animal had no rider on it. Turning to the others, he sat back and was about to say something when an object flew from the woods behind him into his lap. He looked down to see...

A lit stick of dynamite.

**BOOM!**

Both the gunner and the gun itself were torn apart by the explosion. Sylia, clad still in the white poncho over what was left of her armor and without her helmet, rushed out, pulling her sword out so than the point would face downward. Taking advantage of the confusion she slashed at the nearest man, a ronin, and gutted him. A yakuza came up behind her, sword raised overhead, but was stopped when she thrust her sword back behind her, cutting his chest open as well. As the man fell backward, however, Sylia fell back with him, landing on top of him. Her other three opponents looked on as she almost clumsily pushed herself back up onto unsteady legs and extracted the sword from his chest. She brought the katana in front of her, planting the point in the ground to use as a makeshift cane.

--

"Wong!" Nigel called out, separated from the officer by four trees between them, "Are you all right?"

Daley looked down at his now blood-soaked trousers. "I've been better." he admitted.

Meanwhile, as Priss continued to struggle to get Colonel Roland out from underneath his horse, five yakuza dismounted and surrounded her, pulling their blades out as they did so. Priss rushed toward the nearest as she extracted her dotanuki, slicing the man's throat as she did so. She quickly turned to her right and caught the next one in the jugular before he had the chance to defend himself. A third man came from her left, managing to cut through her armor and get a cut in around her left shoulder blade before she'd managed to gut him. The remaining two were just about to attack, when Roland blasted them both away with one of the Colts he carried at his hip.

Linna, meanwhile, had just killed the second of the two ronin she was fighting, when she saw the archer directly in front of her, his arrow pointed straight at her. A gunshot blast later, however, had him falling to the ground off his horse. She looked around to see who'd killed him, when she spotted Leon, his gun still smoking from the discharge.

"Why?" she asked, honestly confused why a man who'd challenged her to a duel would be willing to save her.

"We can discuss that later." he answered, before riding off in the opposite direction.

--

Sylia crouched down as she held her katana in front of her, resting her weight on the sword as she breathed heavily. Of the original six, there were three men left for her to contend with. One of the men, a ronin, started to come cautiously at her from the front as an ex-daimyo started to sneak up from behind. A yakuza, coming up from behind the ronin's left side, circled around behind him to his right.

Pushing herself off as hard as she could with her good left leg, she brought the sword, blade facing out, in an upward swing across the ronin, slicing from the right of his navel to the top of his left collarbone. As he fell backward, she stumbled forward, loosing her balance. As the yakuza came at her, trying to take advantage, she quickly tucked her head down, using her momentum to do a forward roll. Coming out of her tuck, she swung her blade to the left, catching him in the abdomen.

As she crouched down on her knees, two dead men on either side of her lying in their own blood and three more in front of her by the demolished gun, she slowly turned her head toward the former daimyo, the one who was previously coming up behind her. Allowing a grunt to escape, she used her katana once again as a cane, pushing herself off the ground with it and resting her body weight on it once she was back on her feet. The man assumed a defensive stance as he studied the woman in front of him, remembering the words of the gunner.

"Wh... What the hell are you women?" he asked, "Demons from Meifumado (Buddhist Hell)?"

Sylia smiled, "We're the Knight Sabers." She grunted out, still breathing hard.

"All we wanted was the Emperor." he said, as he noted her weakened condition. "Why did you have to get involved? What do you hope to accomplish?"

Sylia's mind raced back to her days at Sensei Raven's dojo, and the lessons she learned there on bushido.

"To defend peace and justice, and rid the world of evil." she said, almost quoting her sensei word for word. The daimyo's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward.

"A worthy objective. But will it hold true for me, I wonder?" he asked as he rushed at her, bringing his blade down hard with both hands. She raised her blade in time to block, but was caught off guard as he took his left hand off the hilt of his sword to backhand her across the face.

--

The five remaining enemy troops, three yakuza and two former daimyo, decided to try to make a break for it down the hill, with the hopes of both escaping the two Knight Sabers and their allies as well as possibly making it to wherever the Emperor was in hiding. Priss finally managed to get Colonel Roland's leg free as three rode by on their horses. She quickly left his side to attack the fourth horseman, slashing his mare's front legs out from under it. He came down with a thud, Priss quickly pouncing on him to deliver the death blow. As the fifth one came up behind her, he was shot by Colonel Roland's derringer and fell from his horse.

Captain McNichol and Linna chased after the three remaining men, as Daley and Nigel stumbled out of hiding, both firing at the same man. He dropped to the ground as Linna caught up with one of the other two and sliced him down the back. Leon got the last one with his gun, just as the yakuza was within sight of the wagon.

Priss wearily went over to Colonel Roland who was still on the ground.

"Can you walk?" she asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Young lady, does it look like I can walk?" Roland asked, noting his clearly twisted ankle. Linna rode over, and immediately noticed the shoulder wound on Priss.

"Priss-chan! Your shoulder!"

"Never mind me." she said, "Help me get Colonel Roland here back to the wagon. Then, we have to go find Sylia and Nene."

Below them, Nigel and McNichol were helping Daley as well.

--

Nene continued to slowly climb back up the hill, her bow clutched in her right hand as she struggled along. Beneath her helmet, her lower lip and chin were stained with blood and her left shoulder continued to give off a dull throbbing pain. Finally reaching the top, she made her way through the dense foliage, and stopped at the edge of the forest.

There, in front of her was Sylia, blood running down her face from her nose, fighting a desperate sword duel with a very dangerous looking swordsman. Around them were several dead men and a demolished gun. From her vantage point, she could see that Sylia was getting tired. Another minute or so, and he'd have her.

Saying a silent prayer to the Most Holy Theotokos, Nene removed her helmet. She then pulled an arrow out, and knelt down. Holding the shaft just behind the arrow head with her index and middle fingers, and grasping the bow with her thumb and end fingers, she made one final attempt to move her left arm. No good.

'This is crazy,' she thought as she brought the quiver and string up to her mouth. She took the quiver in her mouth, bit down and pulled it and the string back, holding her breath as she attempted to aim.

Meanwhile, the former daimyo continued to swing at Sylia, even as the now exhausted leader of the Knight Sabers continued to block his blows. Taking a step back, she lost her footing as she tripped over one of the dead. Her assailant rushed forward, sword held overhead.

**Thwipp!**

"Sglurggglll..."

Sylia looked as the man dropped his sword, an arrow stuck through his neck. His eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground. Sylia looked over to see Nene kneeling down at the edge of the woods, slowly lowering her bow from in front of her bloody mouth. The older woman slowly stood up, using her katana for help, and trudged over to the young blond.

"You don't look so good." she said, holding her hand out to the young blond. Nene took her hand and allowed Sylia to help her up.

"You're a sight as well." the Russian noted, looking at the beads of sweat running down Sylia's face. Sylia sheathed her sword and put Nene's right arm around her shoulder.

"I'll hold you up if you hold me up." she said, getting a smile out of the younger woman.

"Sounds good to me. How do you think the others are doing?"

"A damn sight better than us, I hope." more seriously, she added, "So exactly what's going on between Linna and Captain McNichol?"

Nene looked a bit shocked at first, then smiled. "Should've known you'd pick up on the fact that something was wrong. Leon poo has challenged Linna to a duel over Priss."

Now it was Sylia's turn to look startled. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Afraid so. From what I can tell Priss knows nothing about it."

"Hmmm... I'll have to have a talk with the good Captain the next chance I get. By the way; thanks for saving my life back there."

Even beneath the blood on her face, Sylia could tell Nene was blushing. "Any time."

"You know, this is the second time you've saved my life on this trip. In fact..." Sylia said in a low, seductive voice as she flashed a wicked smile, "If I wasn't with Nigel, and you weren't with Mackey..."

Nene gave Sylia a weird look, then smiled. "It'd never work." she joked, "There's too much of an age difference between Mackie and Nigel."

They both laughed at that as they slowly continued down the hill, joined halfway down by Priss and Linna.

--To Be Continued--

End Notes: For those playing at home:

Yes, if you've ever seen the Bubblegum Crisis OVA series, you'll notice that part of Sylia's dialogue with the daimyo sounds familiar. Portions of it came from Sylia's dialogue with the boomer Frederick in "Tinsel City." The original dialogue was-

Frederick- "What do you hope to accomplish?"

Sylia- "To defend peace and justice, and rid the world of evil."

Frederick- "A worthy objective. But will it hold true for me, I wonder?"

It sounded like something a heroic samurai might say, so I used it.


	23. Chapter 23

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

-23-

--

--Peking, China--

He sat in the room before the window, and waited.

He was the head of one of the most powerful criminal organizations in China, perhaps even the world; the White Tiger. Both feared and respected by those around him, he and his family controlled the hashish and opium trade in most of Asia, and their power in mainland China was rivaled only by the Imperialists. The clan had been controlled by his family for generations, and no one within the family had ever questioned the ethics or tactics they used.

That was, until this latest generation.

Until his two granddaughters turned their backs on the family business.

The one was trained in the martial arts under several masters, and geared to join the family business. But then, something unexpected happened; she discovered she had a natural gift with song. Her voice, melodic and hypnotizing, could bring listeners to tears through its beauty. With her grandfather's permission, she'd trained under the top vocal teachers in Asia and Europe, eventually becoming the first Chinese woman ever to be invited to join the Paris Opera House, immediately becoming famous in not just Paris, but all of Asia as well.

The other granddaughter, sickened by the actions of her family, joined a Buddhist Monastery as a nun in an attempt to make atonement for her family's actions. In a cruel twist of fate, she was murdered in the Monastery. The details were sketchy, but yakuza were involved, and a group of women who wore samurai armor.

It was a sad day when he had the wire sent out to his granddaughter Reika that her sister, Irene, had been murdered. He was in for a shock, though, when he got the wire back. She was leaving Paris by steamship. She had asked that she be allowed to avenge her sister's death. As sister, she had argued it her right and prerogative to kill those who had murdered Irene.

A knock on the door pulled the aged man out of his thoughts. A much younger man entered the room, bowing to the White Tiger Clan's elder as a sign of respect.

"It's been quite some time, Mr. Chang." the man noted. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes, Reika's coming back to us, to go to Japan and kill her sister's murderers."

The man quietly contemplated the news as the elder continued.

"You were with her the most prior to her leaving us, Kou. From what you can remember, how was her fighting performance? Speak frankly."

"Miss Reika was, and probably still is, too soft. She could never bring herself to go full-out in training sessions against sparring partners, for fear of hurting them. I therefore have serious doubts she would be able to bring herself to kill people. Right now Irene's death is fueling her desire for revenge, but..."

"It was my beloved granddaughter's wish." the old man interrupted, "Even I could not refuse her. I didn't want to drag her into the shadow world, but..."

"I understand how you feel, sir."

The elder looked upon the other in the room sadly. "I am old. You are the only one upon whom I can rely now."

"When she arrives, I and my men will protect Miss Reika, even if it costs our lives."

"I'm counting on you, Kou." the old man said, just before the young man left.

--Early Morning, Four days from Tokyo--

Daley slowly eased his back against the wagon wheel as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. His leg was heavily bandaged after being taken care of by Nigel the day before, and his back and side were covered with bruises from falling off his horse. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out what was left of his spectacles. The frame was bent, and one of the lenses was missing. He could hear the others in the camp around him snoring, and without his glasses he could just make out the charred remains of Nigel's log cabin about fifty feet from the wagon.

As he put the damaged glasses on, Leon exited the tent he was sleeping in and walked into the woods. Daley watched his friend disappear into the foliage, and pulled out a novel he was reading. Ignoring the throbbing in his leg, and squinting so that he could see out of the good right lens, he opened to where his bookmark was and began to read.

Just as he was finishing a paragraph, a shadow fell across the page he was on.

"McNichol, do you mind? I'm trying to read this, you're in my light." he said. He then felt a hand land on his head, and tilt him back. He found himself staring into a pair of blue-gray eyes.

"Stingray-san? Sorry, I thought you were..."

"Where is he, Wong-san?"

Daley was taken aback a bit by the tone of Sylia's voice and look in her eyes. "I take it you and Nene had a talk after the fighting. Leon's over there in the woods." he said, motioning with his thumb over his left shoulder. Sylia looked in the direction indicated, and proceeded to do something she hadn't done in close to a week; she straightened up to her full height. As Daley watched her straighten her back and walk away, he noted how much more imposing it made her look.

Meanwhile, Leon watched as his breath appeared before him in the cold of the early morning. A final shake, and he was done relieving himself. He buttoned up his fly, slid his suspenders up over his shoulders, and turned around. There, silently watching him, was Sylia. She was wearing her now dirty and stained poncho over what remained of her armor, her helmet blown to bits along with the horse and saddle it was tied to the day before. She appeared to be studying the British Army Captain intently. Leon smiled nervously.

"I didn't realize I had an audience," he said rakishly. Sylia narrowed her eyes, causing Leon to turn self-consciously away from her stare.

"You challenged Yamazaki to a duel, didn't you?" she asked. Leon tried to look Sylia in the face as he defended himself, but found he couldn't take the way she was glaring at him.

"I..." he began, looking down at the ground, "I was... tricked into it..." he said, realizing even as the words came out just how ridiculous they sounded. "It's for the love of a woman. Originally, all I wanted was her in the sack, but now… Anyways, what's done is done, and I can't back out now. Not to a woman. You wouldn't understand."

Sylia's harsh features softened, and she felt a bittersweet melancholy enter her.

"Captain McNichol, I understand fully why you chose to do what you did."

Leon looked at her in surprise. It was the last thing he expected to come out of her.

"Priss is an extraordinary woman." she continued, "Fierce and independent, she's capable of rage and savagery as well as love and tenderness. I can remember..."she trailed off a bit, closing her eyes as she remembered the past. Taking a deep breath, she opened them again. "But that was all long ago... Captain, I understand you spoke from the heart, but your actions have placed one of my girls in danger, to say nothing of the possibilities of retribution should Emperor Meiji learn of this. At the moment it's a private squabble, but if you're not careful it'll become an international incident."

"I know, damn it! Don't you think I know this? I thought all I'd have to do is threaten, and she'd back down. I never expected her to actually accept a challenge to the death. Bloody hell, why did she have to enter the picture anyways? I was wearing Priss down, another week or two and I…"

"No." Sylia said, interrupting him, "I realize your pride is hurt, and you wish to have Priss for yourself, but try to understand; even if there were no Linna, even if you were the richest man in all Japan, in all the world, she still wouldn't be with you."

Leon became angry at that. "Let me guess," he said belligerently, "She wouldn't want me because I'm European and not Japanese, right?"

Sylia suddenly looked sad, almost as if she were feeling pity for the Captain. "No." she said, "She wouldn't want you because you're a man, and not a woman."

Leon turned away from her. He felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Try to understand; she only has feelings for other women. She'll never be able to feel for you what you feel for her."

"And how do you know all this?" Leon asked irritated. He heard Sylia let out a sigh.

"Trust me, Captain McNichol. I know." she said in a low voice.

Leon turned back around to look at her. Something in the way she said it caught his attention. Sylia turned slowly, resting her hand on the trunk of a nearby oak, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Leon called out. Sylia looked back over her shoulder at Captain McNichol.

"Maybe... Well, I was told a little bit about her past when I first arrived in Tokyo. About her father, I mean. Apparently the bloke abandoned her. Maybe... Maybe that's why she has this sickness."

"Sickness?" Sylia asked, raising an eyebrow.

""Yes, sickness. There's a term for it, you know; sapphoism. But if I could show her we aren't all like that old man of hers, that some of us are fairly decent..."

"And you plan to do this how? By killing the woman she loves?"

Leon had no response to that. Indeed, what could he say? Sylia turned around again and headed back to camp, leaving Leon to brood. If he went through with this duel, and won, he'd be killing someone that Priss was in love with. If he did so, she'd hate him to his dying day. If he backed out, it would mean he'd loose face, and look like a coward in front of others for backing down to a mere woman. Grudgingly, angrily, he had to admit the obvious; he was in a no-win situation, and it was all because he couldn't keep his fool mouth shut.

"Wake up time!" he heard Colonel Roland yell out from the camp, "Time to break camp and move out."

--Afternoon--

Colonel Roland was sitting next to Daley in the wagon. As neither could walk very well unaided, it was decided that they would travel thus with the Emperor and Henderson. Henderson had currently fallen asleep, and both the Emperor and Daley were intently reading their respective novels. The Colonel, who was uncomfortable and bored out of his gourd, leaned over to Daley.

"Hey, Wong. What you reading there?" he asked. The young police officer looked up through his demolished lenses and smiled.

"It's a gothic romance novel by a young up-and-comer, a Sumiregawa Nenene. For a young writer, she develops her characters remarkably well. When I'm done, if you want…"

"Thanks, but no. Gothic romances aren't my cup of tea."

"I say, Colonel." the Emperor chimed in, "You want to read something downright odd, you should have a look at this book I'm reading."

"What is it? Adventure, humor…"

"Political theory." The Emperor answered. Roland rolled his eyes. "Listen to this, 'Workers of the world unite! You have nothing to loose but your chains.'"

Both Roland and Daley gave him a blank stare. "Who wrote that drivel?" Daley asked.

"Some German chap by the name of Karl…"

"Dah."

The three men turned to the front of the wagon, where Mackie was driving the horses as Nene, her arm in a sling, leaned her head against her shoulder.

"Doh?" Mackie asked, attempting to repeat the word his girlfriend was trying to teach him.

"No, 'dah.' That's how you say 'yes.'"

"'Dah..' Great, I've got it." Mackie said, pleased with himself. "Now, suppose I wanted to say 'no?'"

"That would be 'nyehtt.'"

"N… Nye…"

"Nene." Roland called as he made his way over to the front of the wagon, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Nene asked, surprised by Colonel Roland's angry tone. "Mackie was curious to learn a bit about my native land, so I was teaching him some Russian."

"Oh, for the love of… If you're going to teach him anything, teach him Japanese. How the hell do you expect him to function in this country knowing English and a handful of Russian?" Roland asked exasperatedly.

Mackie looked back at the Colonel and clenched his fists as his face turned red.

"Colonel Roland, I… I don't care who you are, or how much older than me or Nene you are. If you… If you ever talk to my girl that way again, I'll…"

"Look kid, I…"

"My name's not kid! It's Mackie."

By now everyone in the little caravan was looking at the wagon. Those who didn't understand English knew enough by the angry tones and body language to tell that a heated discussion was taking place. Sylia and Nigel, riding alongside one another, threw worried glances towards Mackie and Nene, as well as the colonel whose head was sticking out of the front flap.

The Colonel looked at Mackie for a few seconds, then grinned. "I'm sorry; Mackie." he said, correcting himself. "I can be a bit gruff at times, lad. It comes from spending most of my life in the military, I suppose. But I'm not that bad a bloke once you get to know me. My secretary there can vouch for that."

Nene looked down, "Well, I was your secretary, but…"

The Colonel's smile grew wider. "You still are my secretary. I've been talking with the Emperor, and we both agreed that if you're going to continue going out nights as a mystery woman, you're going to need some sort of a cover. Besides, you're the best damn secretary we've ever had."

Nene beamed. "Thank you, Colonel." She looked over to Mackie, who put his hand behind his head as he nervously looked away.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I guess I put my foot in it that time, huh?"

"Nah, think nothing of it kid… er, Mackie. She's your girl; you're supposed to stand up for her."

As everyone around the wagon saw tensions eased, they all once again began to focus their attentions elsewhere. Sylia noticed then that Linna didn't look right. She made a mental note of it, and resolved to look into it later.

--Evening--

Priss warily finished setting up her tent, and began to roll out her mat, when she heard someone at the entrance pull the flap open.

"Priss-chan, where were you last night?" Linna asked with concern evident in her voice. Normally, Priss came over to her tent at night to keep her company. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they made love, and sometimes they just lay next to one another and fell asleep in their arms. For Priss to have left Linna alone all night was totally out of character, especially given the events of the previous day.

"Sleeping." she said, her back still to her partner. As she began to undress, Linna could see the bruises and scrapes suffered from her partner's fall from the horse, as well as the blood-stained bandage over her left shoulder. She stopped undressing and knelt down on her mat, putting her hand up to her forehead as she did so.

"Mmm… My head feels like it's in a vice." she said, fatigue and pain evidenced in her voice. Linna immediately knelt down behind her and began rubbing her love's temples.

"Here, let me," she said, "Here's something I learned back in the okiya in Kyoto, to help ease stress and…" she was cut off by Priss' hands reaching up and pulling hers away.

"Priss-chan?" Linna asked, both confused and hurt by her lover's actions. Priss stood up and turned to her.

"Why won't you tell me what you and Leon discussed?"

Linna began to look away from her lover's gaze. "I… I can't. I can only tell you that nothing happened in the tent. I don't want there to be any dark clouds between us love, but…"

Priss closed her eyes and, taking a deep breath, asked her next question. "Are… Are you seeing Leon?"

Linna was visibly shaken by the question. "Priss-chan, how can you even ask such a thing?"

"I'm not a child, Linna-chan. If there's something going on between the two of you…"

Linna's eyes began to tear up. "No, Priss, no! I swear, I love you and only you. There is no other, certainly not McNichol!"

Priss looked into her geisha's eyes, and saw the hurt she had caused. She wanted to believe her, to tell her she was sorry for accusing her, but she held back. She'd been lied to before, been hurt before, by someone she had once loved. And now, history seemed to be repeating itself.

"Priss, Linna, are either of you in there?" a voice called out.

"Speak of the devil." Priss mumbled as the front flap opened, and Sylia entered, looking better than she had all week. She immediately noted both the annoyed look in Priss eyes, as well as the tears running down Linna's cheeks.

""Priss, would you mind leaving the tent for a moment? I need to speak with Linna."

Priss looked from Sylia to her lover and back, finally shaking her head. "Heh, keeps getting better." She said acerbically.

"Priss, wait." Linna said as she grabbed Priss' arm. Priss slowly turned to her. "I… I can't tell you what's going on, not now. There's something I have to do, something you can't be any part of. When it's over though, I promise I'll tell you everything. In the meantime, please believe me when I say I love you and no one but you."

Priss looked away as Linna's voice choked out the final words. "Please, Priss-chan. Please have faith in me."

Priss closed her eyes as the final words burned themselves into her psyche. She silently turned around again and left her tent. Linna wiped her tears away as she turned to Sylia.

"You haven't told her?" Sylia asked.

"How could I? Sensei, we both know what her reaction would be. Besides, if I back down from this, I lose her."

Sylia smiled a bit. "Leon won't back down because of his pride, and you won't back down because of your love." Linna looked away from Sylia, who was studying her actions. "So when exactly is all this going to take place?"

"Well, provided we make it back to alive, as soon as the Emperor is safely back on his throne. As the one who issued the challenge, Leon has the choice of weapons, and…"

"Stop right there; you gave McNichol the right to pick the weapons?"

"Of course. It's only right according to protocol, so…"

"Protocol be damned! Do you have any working knowledge of European weapons? Have you ever handled a gun or a European sword such as a cutlass?"

"No, never. But as far as a gun goes, you just point in the direction you want to fire and pull a trigger. And as for a cutlass, it's just a long, thin sword, like a small katana or dotanuki, right?"

Sylia rolled her eyes. "Wrong. It's nothing like a dotanuki or katana, and European fencing is nothing like Japanese fencing. Good God, woman…"

"Sensei, I know you're concerned, and for that I'm grateful. But I have to go through with this. Don't you see?"

Sylia brushed her hair back with her hand. "Linna, all I'm saying is…"

"Hey you two!" Both Linna and Sylia turned to the tent entrance. "If you're both done keeping secrets from me, can I go to bed now?"

Sylia turned back to Linna, "We'll continue this tomorrow." she said. She headed out, followed by Linna. As she was passing her, Linna glanced over at Priss, noting sadly that her love didn't return her look as she went into her tent.

--Three Days from Tokyo--

Bryan J. Mason was not in a good mood.

He had yet to hear from any of his spies sent out to find the Royal Family, and his man Kiyoshi had been missing for the last twenty-four hours. While Mason was willing to be lenient with the drunk up to a point, he wished the former daimyo had picked a better time to disappear. He was planning on presenting him to the people of Tokyo as their new Emperor as soon as the gunship finally arrived, and that could happen any day now. While he had hoped to have the Royal Family exterminated by now, he now had to go with plan B; lure them out by presenting Kiyoshi, then once they come out of hiding murder them. Crude yes, but hopefully quite effective.

His other main concern, aside from disposing of the refugees currently holed up at the British Compound, was the lack of news from the men he'd sent out to dispose of the four nuisance women and the yellow king. He'd sent out twenty-four, and there were more coming from the opposite direction to head off any possibility of an escape. Still, those four women had somehow defeated an Iga clan hunting pack. Until he heard word back from them, he …

Mason was pulled from his thoughts by gunfire outside. The sound of such gunfire was now quite common in Tokyo due to the sudden rise in rioting and violence the disappearance of the Emperor had precipitated. That was not what had Mason worried.

What worried Mason was that the gunfire was coming from the front of the building. Genom Munitions and Trading Company International was under attack.

Mason had never thought to plan for this possibility. They were Genom. They were the suppliers of the guns to those dirty Orientals down there. Had he somehow miscalculated, perhaps pushing them too far? Were those yellow savages now so worked up they were willing to bite the hand that fed them?

As he heard gunfire coming from the floor below, and became aware of shouting and screaming taking place within the building, he pulled a handgun out of a drawer in his desk and began to load it. Turning to the window, he nervously ventured a look outside.

There was a crowd outside, but they weren't attacking. Instead, they were standing a good ways away from the building across the street, pointing at the front of the structure and exchanging horrified glances.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" he murmured, only to just then be scared out of his wits by a knock at the door.

"Mason-sama! Mason-sama, are you in there?"

Mason cautiously opened the door. The hallway looked like a war zone, as yakuza and European security forces ran all around carrying guns and swords. From the stairs leading to the first floor, smoke was bellowing up, and the sounds of yelling and gunfire were continuing. "What's happening? Who's attacking us?"

"Sir, it appears to be a single man who's…"

"What? One man is doing all this?"

"Sir, we'll get the situation under control. For now, we need you to stay here in this room and not come out for anyone. I'll let you know when it's safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course." He said as he immediately reentered his room and locked the door. As he did so, he felt the entire building shake from an explosion, and heard screaming coming from his floor. Gunfire soon erupted, followed by more yelling and screaming. Within a short period of time, the gunfire stopped. Mason was hiding behind his desk when he heard a knocking at his door. He didn't dare answer it, didn't dare to even move from his spot. He clutched the gun, and waited.

**-KA-BOOM!-**

Mason screamed out in fear as the door to his office exploded inward, crashing against the wall to his right. He stood up, gun in hand, to see who his attacker was.

Slowly, through the smoke, a young man dressed all in black with a scarf covering his face came into view. Blood was dripping from the multiple stab and gunshot wounds inflicted upon his body, and in his right hand he held a bloody sword.

"Brian J. Mason." he gasped, as he limped into the room. Behind him, Mason could see the dead bodies of his security personnel.

"H… How in the hell are you still standing?" Mason whimpered. The youth just glared at him.

"We went out to do your dirty work. I and my brethren in the Iga clan. You didn't give us the necessary information. Because of you, my brethren are dead. I… I will die soon too," he said, noting his many wounds, "But not before you!"

Mason brought the gun up, but a shuriken thrown by his would-be assassin into his shoulder caused him to drop it. The ninja rushed into the room, sword held overhead.

-Blam! Blam!-

Mason watched as the ninja, now missing half his face, sank to the ground dead. Behind him, one of his security men was holding a smoking revolver. As Mason removed the small dagger-like shuriken from his shoulder, a middle-aged man pushed past the man holding the gun and entered the room.

"Mason, Sir! The rest of us just arrived to…"

"Who are you?" Mason asked, as he bent down to pick up his gun.

"Sir, I'm your chief of security here for the…"

Mason glared angrily at the man, brought his gun up, and fired. The man fell backwards, blood streaming from the gunshot wound to his forehead.

"You're fired!" Mason growled. Turning to the man who shot the young ninja, "You, you're the new chief of security. What's your name?"

"Sir, Liam Fletcher sir."

"Well Mr. Fletcher, after you and your men clean this mess up, go out and find me that tub of lard Kiyoshi."

"S… Sir, yes sir."

"But first, get me a doctor."

--British Military Headquarters, Tokyo--

Major Jose Collins scratched at his chin as he left his office and entered the crowded corridor. After days cramped together, everyone was becoming edgy. The stricter rationing of food had been an unpopular order, but a necessary one. Private Sweager had found one or two food hoarders, and they'd been dealt with accordingly; any breakdown of discipline at this point could prove deadly. A lack of both sanitation and proper cleaning facilities was threatening to make a bad situation worse through disease.

One of his men had managed to get back with news about the earlier incident at Genom's Tokyo headquarters. The Major didn't even bother to try to hide his smile. As he warily made his way to his barracks, he thought about the impending arrival of the gun ship, and the battle that was to ensue. There was no way they could win, of course. They were out gunned and out manned. They had no help coming, nor was there any way to get help. He was the captain of a sinking ship, and he knew it.

As he blew his candle out and lay back in bed, he said a silent prayer for those under his command, and laid his head back.

--Two Days from Tokyo--

Captain McNichol was riding his charger next to the wagon. From his vantage point, he watched all the members of the little band. Sylia, now almost fully recovered, rode tall in her saddle with Nigel Kirkland constantly by her side. He didn't talk much; he didn't have to. His eyes and facial expressions spoke volumes. He didn't have to tell Sylia how he felt; one could just feel it from the way he acted when near her.

Chief Toodou was constantly shifting his weight in the saddle. The out of shape officer looked like he'd lost ten pounds since leaving Tokyo, and he no longer complained as much about saddle soreness. Nene and Mackie were looking into each other's eyes as he drove the wagon. But what really caught his eye was what was going on with Priss and Linna.

Of course he'd noticed Linna's sad face and the fact she seemed to be moping around during this last stretch of the journey. He had suspected at first that it was due to cold feet from the upcoming duel. But now he figured out it was something more; Linna wasn't riding alongside Priss. In fact, they were riding on opposite sides of the group. He noticed, much to his glee, that while Linna cast several furtive glances Priss' way, Priss never returned the longing looks. 'Trouble in paradise' he thought with a grin. He guided his horse over to Priss, who was wearing her hakama pants and kimono top.

"Konichi wa." he said, offering a smile.

Priss turned to the speaker and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I just thought I'd say 'hi' I guess."

"Well now you have." she said, turning away from him.

"Sheesh, why is it you're nice to everyone but me?"

"If you don't like my company, go talk with Linna."

Leon gave her a look. "What the hell are you talking about? What do I have to say to that hairless troll?"

Priss turned back to him, and narrowed her eyes. "Go away." she said angrily.

"Come on, what does she have that I don't? Has she drugged you or something? How can you love _that_?" he asked, motioning toward the former geisha.

Priss just stared at him. If he and Linna were having some sort of a liaison, he was certainly doing a good job covering it up. She wasn't sure though if he genuinely hated her, or was simply overplaying it. One thing was for certain; if he was having an affair with her girl, then for him to now be trying to pick her up made him an even bigger bastard than she'd already given him credit for.

"Captain McNichol." Chief Toodou called over, "Come over here a second, I need to go over some things."

Leon left Priss' side to go back to the police officer, leaving the young woman alone with her conflicting thoughts.

--Evening--

Linna rolled her bed mat out on the ground, and tried to suppress the urge to cry once again. For the last three nights she'd slept alone, and tonight would make four. Her stomach began to growl as she reached for her lantern; she'd eaten nothing all day. As she blew out the light, she lay back and tried to sleep, but couldn't.

Outside the tent, Priss watched the light from the lantern go out, and sighed deeply. Linna had asked Priss to have faith in her, and she was trying. But it was hurtful that Linna apparently didn't trust her enough to just tell her what was going on. She could remember her own struggle to open herself and her heart to her beloved, and to now be closed out herself was upsetting to say the least. At least after this afternoon, she could feel fairly certain that Leon and her weren't involved. But until she knew exactly what was happening, and why there was the need for all this secrecy, she wasn't going to feel comfortable being intimate with her geisha.

Priss slowly turned around and walked silently away. A few seconds later, another figure came out holding a candle. After having had to relieve herself, she now wanted nothing more than to go to her sleeping bag and warm blankets, when she happened to hear weeping coming from the tent next to her. Steeling herself up, she went over to the entrance of the tent.

"Hello?" she whispered tentatively, "Is everything alright?"

"(Sniff) N… Nene-san?"

Nene entered the tent, and saw Linna's sorrowful visage in the candlelight. Instinctually, she put the candle down and sat next to her fellow Knight Saber, hugging her with her good arm. She didn't know what was happening, or where Priss was; she didn't care. Her friend was in pain, that was all that mattered to her at that moment. Linna began to cry on her shoulder as she wrapped her own arms around the young blond. A half hour later, Nene lay the now sleeping woman down, left the tent as quietly as she could, and went to her own tent.

--One Day from Tokyo--

Sylia woke up and dressed uncharacteristically in a Japanese kimono. As she finished tying her obi (kimono sash), she turned around to see Mackie staring at her. He came closer, and sat on a nearby tree stump.

"Sis, when this is all over and we're back in Tokyo, what are you planning to do?"

Sylia tilted her head a bit as she looked at her brother. "That depends; do you mean before or after I kill Brian J. Mason?"

Her brother put his hand to his forehead. "Then… Then you intend on seeing this thing through to the end?" he asked, a bit taken aback, "Very well, then what?"

"Then, I will reopen the Silky Doll and wait until I and my fellow Knight Sabers are needed again."

Mackie met her gaze. "You intend to continue this double life then? Sis, what has become of you? Is it the thrill of it? Are you attracted to the danger, or…"

Sylia looked annoyed, "Give me some credit, Mackie. The fact is, there are some situations, some people and organizations, that are too much for either the army or the police. We do what we can to protect the innocent and punish the guilty."

"But… But Nene…" Mackie began. His sister quickly cut him off.

"Nene is an eighteen year old woman, Mackie. No one's forcing her to join me and the others; she's with us of her free will."

"Then… I want in too." he said. His sister grinned a bit as she raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't think you'd fit into our armor…" she said jokingly. Her brother looked at her annoyed.

"No, I'm serious. I can't fight, but I can be useful in other ways. Maybe I can be trained to help Nigel with the armor upkeep and taking care of the swords and other weapons you and the others use. If your life and Nene's are on the line, then I want to feel like I'm helping to protect you both somehow."

Sylia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. As much as she loved her brother, his arrival had been quite the unexpected complication. She had hoped to keep him out of all this, to shelter him from her other life. Time and events changed all that.

"Very well, once we get you into a school we'll see." she finally said non-committaly. She then turned around and headed back to camp.

--Tokyo--

Police officer Kenji Sasaki slowly rode down the path to the Tokyo checkpoint. He resented being given the assignment on the outskirts of the city. True, there was less chance of him being killed by any angry mobs out here. But his fellow officers were out there in danger. He belonged out there with them, not out here.

He realized the Tokyo checkpoint was an important area in need of guarding. And he knew the civil servants who normally guarded it had either been killed or run from their post, but Kenji knew that wasn't why he'd been sent here. It was as punishment for supposed reckless behavior and disrespecting a superior officer. Angrily, he got off his horse and took his position at the post. Once at the gate, he sat down and leaned his head back for a nap. No one was going to be crazy enough to want to enter a war zone like Tokyo right now. Tipping his police cap down he slipped off to sleep.

"So, pissed off Nozawa again?" a husky male voice asked.

"Snkt… Yeah, you know how it is Chief. Yawn… Stupid desk jockey tried to… Chief?" Officer Kenji pushed his hat up and looked at Police Chief Toodou. Behind him was a scruffy, dirty, smelly group of vagabonds who looked like they'd been to hell and back. Behind them were…

"What the… The Knight Sabers?" Kenji asked, not quite believing his eyes. Chief Toodou smiled down at the shocked officer.

"We're returning the Imperial Emperor of Japan to his throne." Toodou said nonchalantly, motioning with his thumb back to a wagon with another rather scruffy looking young man sitting next to a Knight Saber in pink armor with her arm in a sling. "Care to join us?"

--To Be Continued--

End notes- For those playing at home- both officer Kenji Sasaki and Liam Fletcher are from the AD Police TV series.


	24. Chapter 24

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

-24-

--The Battle for Tokyo--

As they began to get closer to the more inhabited areas, the group started noticing large pillars of black smoke rising high up into the sky. The sounds of gunfire could be heard in the distance. Chief Toodou slowly shook his head.

"Damn, this isn't good. It wasn't even this bad when Wong and I left." He said angrily. Weighing his options, he turned to Officer Kenji Sasaki. "Right, new plan; go back to the Police barracks as fast as you

can." he ordered.

"The barracks?" Kenji asked, disappointment evident in his voice. Toodou ignored his tone and continued.

"Tell them we need every available officer we can get to meet up with us as soon as possible. Then, get over to the British compound. Explain the situation, tell them we need help, and Colonel Nicholas Roland is with us. Try your best not to be detected; if any of Genom's men should suspect what's happening, we're all as good as dead. Then..."

"Yes, but chief, consider this; you're all worn out, while I'm still fresh. Surely I should stay to..." a stir from the wagon behind him, and the look in the young officer's eyes, told Chief Toodou that Emperor Meiji had come out into the open. Officer Sasaki immediately got off his horse and bowed nervously before the Son of Heaven.

The Imperial Ruler of all Japan put his hand on the officer's shoulder.

"Young man, I understand that you wish to protect me, and for that I am grateful. But this is not the part fate has chosen for you. Today you're being called upon to do a great thing. It won't be with us, but it will be a great thing nevertheless. If you succeed, your name will become renowned throughout all Japan, and you will inherit the gratefulness of your sovereign ruler. Should you fail, however, we all fail. It's a heavy burden for anyone, I know. Will you do this for your Emperor? For me?"

Kenji felt his breath catch at being addressed thus by Meiji. His Emperor needed him. His Emperor, the Imperial Ruler of all Japan, _needed_ him!

"My lord," he gasped out, his voice choked with emotions, "I will not fail you, even if all the demons of Meifumado (Buddhist Hell) should stand in my way."

Meiji smiled down upon his subject. "Good. Now go, with the Imperial blessing."

The usual cool and cocky Officer Sasaki immediately leapt upon his horse and galloped off at full speed. From the woods, unseen by the weary group, a second rider emerged, taking a quite different route. The trail he took was to a nearby telegraph post. Meiji was back. The Knight Sabers were back.

Mason had to be told.

--

"What?"

"Sir, the telegraph came not more than five minutes ago."

Mason clenched his teeth as he brought his fist slamming down on the table. Kiyoshi was still missing, and now the rightful ruler of Japan had returned. He'd sent yakuza. He'd sent ninjas. He'd sent a small army.

"What the fuck does it take to kill them?" he asked in frustration. Turning back to the secretary who'd given him the news, "Mobilize everyone and everything we have. Send it all!"

"B... But sir, should the crowd out there suspect that we..."

"Fuck the bloody crowd! The gunship's due today, isn't it? We'll take the city by force if we have to. We'll make all of Japan into a bleedin' colony if necessary! We... **I** won't be defeated!"

His secretary turned white. Mason was ranting like a lunatic.

"We've got cannons, we've got Gatling guns, we'll show them! They're not superhuman, damn it."

Figuring retreat to be the better part of valor, the secretary left, leaving Mason to babble to himself. He quickly gave Mason's orders to others, and Genom's forces were mobilized.

--

After the lookout had sent the telegraph, he mobilized a few of the other scouts, and they raced back to find the Emperor's caravan.

Nene sat next to Mackie as he discussed his travels with her, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were on the young woman in the green armor. She didn't know what had happened between her and Priss, but Linna's spirit seemed to be gone. She couldn't get the images of two nights ago out of her head. As she watched, Linna suddenly stopped her horse. The rest of the group stopped as well. Linna looked off in the distance to her right, as if she heard something. Priss slowly pushed her dotanuki out of its scabbard with her thumb as Linna continued to stare intently off to the grove at the edge of the city. Tension began to fill the group.

Suddenly, she raised her faceplate, bit down on her reigns, and drove her heels hard into the horse she was riding. The mare took off as she reached back and pulled out her two katana. Seconds later, at least eight men armed with swords and daggers emerged from the grove, charging at her.

Sylia quickly pulled the hood of her poncho up over her head, a scarf covering her features, and rode after her. Priss likewise took off, with Chief Toodou and Nigel following. Leon decided to wait behind for now, to protect the Emperor and the others.

As Linna reached the first man, Priss was coming at a distance. She'd seen Linna's double handed fighting style several times by now, and thought she knew what to expect. Linna would block with one sword, and slash with the other. This time, however, Linna simply took the sword in her right hand and threw it at her opponent like a dagger, the blade going clear through his chest. Sylia, watching from a distance, was just as mystified by the move as Priss.

"Linna!" she shouted as she was blocking her own opponent, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Linna either didn't hear her or didn't care. She charged at another opponent as Nigel and Chief Toodou each killed a man with their guns. Using her single sword, she ducked under her opponents swing as she slashed his chest open. Priss and Sylia each killed a scout, and Nigel shot two more. As the others all struggled to catch their breaths, Linna silently rode back to where the first man was killed to retrieve her sword. She then rode back to the wagon, under the worried gaze of her companions.

Setting off again, the houses and structures told them they were entering the city. From his vantage point in the wagon, Meiji looked around at the devastation to his city that had taken place in his absence. Henderson looked on as Roland and Daley both began loading their weapons.

Meanwhile, the group in front of the wagon was warily looking down the side streets and at the rooftops. The gunfire off in the distance became louder, and closer. Suddenly, the ground in front of them exploded as a cannonball struck the earth, followed by several gunshots fired their way. They were under attack.

Yakuza began to come from every direction, along with locals they had stirred up through false stories of armed Europeans raping innocent Japanese girls. As Nene painfully removed her arm from its sling in order to reach back into the wagon and grab her naginata, Nigel, McNichol and Toodou began firing their weapons at those closest to them. Sylia suddenly brought her horse out in front of the group and shouted to the crowd.

"Make way! Make way for the Imperial Ruler of Japan, Emperor Meiji Mutsuhito!"

While the yakuza pressed forward, everyone else in the angry mob stopped. They were fighting Knight Sabers? And the Emperor was with them? The yakuza began to look around nervously, as they were loosing their grip on the crowd.

"It's a trick!" one of the gangsters shouted as he turned back toward the crowd, "The Knight Sabers are with the British..." he stopped when he saw the shocked and mystified expressions on the faces of those before him. Turning around, he saw a man in his late twenties who, although disheveled, had an obvious regal heir to him. He was standing up in the seat at the front of the wagon, holding his hands up to silence everyone. As all around hushed, he finally spoke.

"My subjects," he began, "My people, you have been duped and deceived by wicked men. Neither the British, nor the Americans or any other foreign nation had a hand in my disappearance. It was Brian J. Mason, head of Genom International in Japan who..."

One of the yakuza, in a last ditch effort to salvage the situation, shot at the emperor with his pistol, missing the Emperor by mere inches. The reaction of the crowd was instantaneous. The man, and his yakuza compatriots, were attacked and murdered on the spot. Word spread like wildfire, and within no time half of Tokyo was mobilized. The Emperor was back. He'd been kidnapped, but he was now back. Genom was to blame. Brian J. Mason was to blame.

As the crowd angrily began to realize just how much it had been used by Genom, British troops led by Major Jose Collins arrived, along with several police officers. Sylia shouted to the crowd again.

"Support the Emperor!" she screamed.

"Support the Emperor!" the crowd shouted back.

"Death to Brian J. Mason!" she yelled again.

"Death to Brian J. Mason!"

--

"What the fuck happened?" Mason screamed as yet another brick was flung through the window.

"Sir," one of his men said, "the crowd has turned on us. They want blood."

Mason stared angrily at the man before turning away. Victory had been so close. He had everything planned out down to the last detail. How did he loose? Where did he foul up?

A young man with a nasty head wound rushed in. Mason glared at him.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

"Sir, it's about Kiyoshi, he..."

"Kiyoshi! It's about bloody time that slob showed up. Everything's crumbling apart. Where is he?

The messenger looked around nervously, as Mason's face turned red with rage.

"I said where is he?" He bellowed.

"He... He's dead, sir."

All the color drained from Mason's face. "What?"

"He was murdered at one of the brothels in the red light district by a group of prostitutes who were trying to make an escape. Three of them were killed before they could escape the bordello, but two made it out, one of whom was seriously injured. According to the owner, a Miss Shizue, the two who escaped were named Anri and Sylvie. We've taken the liberty of placing prices on their heads sir, and... Sir? Sir?"

The crowd had turned on him. The Emperor was alive and coming. The British troops and the Police force had joined forces with the Knight Sabers. And now, his man, his puppet, Kiyoshi, was dead. Despair gripped at Mason's heart.

"Sir!" a young man shouted as he ran into the room smiling. "Good news, the gunship is here!"

Mason looked at the man, whose expression changed when he noted his boss' manic appearance. Screw Genom, screw the Emperor, and screw Japan. If he could somehow make it through the angry mob headed his way to the gunship, there was still a chance he could get out alive.

Rushing down the stairs past his employees, he came out a back door entrance. A man on a horse spotted him, but before he could do anything, mason whipped out a gun and shot him. Using his good arm, he pulled himself up and took off. Coming out into the street, the crowd saw him, and those who recognized him pointed him out to the others.

As Mason raced to the docks, through the streets of Tokyo, he looked over his shoulder to see a large group of angry people chasing him. And, sure enough, in front of the mob were three women in samurai armor.

"Damn you!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Damn you all!"

Finally reaching the loading docks, his face covered in sweat, he raced to where the large cargo ship bearing Genom's emblem was. The gangplank had already been lowered, and Mason leapt from his horse and ran to the plank just as the Knight Sabers had reached the loading docks. Looking up, he saw an older man standing on the bridge of the ship looking down at him.

Mason's eyes opened wide in shock and horror as his brain registered who he was looking at. "Ch... Chairman Rosenkreutz?!"

The old man looked down at him from the top of the gangplank. "Ambition," he said, meeting Mason's gaze. "What did I tell you about ambition, Mr. Mason?"

"B... But..."

"Terrible storm we had once we left port." Quincy said with a malicious grin, "Lost several good Japanese sailors over the side. Luckily we made it to port, where a fellow Genom board member was waiting." As he spoke, a man came up from behind him and smiled down at Mason, who took a step back.

"No..." he muttered, not believing his eyes. As he turned to run away, he ran into the sword held by the silver Knight Saber. Her eyes narrowed as she drove it in deeper, twisting the handle as she did so.

"That's for my father Steven Stingray, you son of a bitch!"

"Mason looked at her and whispered, "S... Sylia?" before falling backward off the blade, dead.

The rest of the crowd, as well as the police and British forces, now arrived on the scene. The man standing alongside Quincy stared at the angry crowd for a moment, assessed the situation, and smiled.

"That," he said, pointing at the dead former head of Genom International in Japan, "Is how all those who would harm your Emperor should be dealt with. We at Genom only recently learned of this man's treachery, and were returning to set your Lord free and deal with this scum ourselves. I'm glad to see this will no longer be necessary."

"Wait just one bloody minute!" Major Jose Collins yelled out, coming up from behind Priss and Linna who were standing next to Sylia, "If you think you can sweet talk your way out of..."

"And," the man continued, "With the help of the British forces, who rely so heavily on our goods, we wish to help in the rebuilding of Tokyo, as a good will gesture on the part of Genom International. But for now, let us go back to the Imperial Palace. Several more traitors are there in hiding who bear responsibility for this tragedy as well."

Sylia and the other Knight Sabers glared at the speaker. She'd caught the slight emphasis in his speech about The British reliance on Genom goods. They were in no position to stop Genom. Looking down at the dead man at her feet, she frowned. They'd taken care of a symptom. The disease was still at large.

Quincy turned to the man after the crowd started for the Imperial Palace. "What did you say to them?"

Smiling, the man began to chuckle, "I just offered them some beads and shiny trinkets."

Quincy returned the smile, "Good work, Mr. Largo."

Back on the dock, Leon was tending to his horse. He didn't want to go off to the palace with the others. He didn't care anymore. All he wanted was a shave, a hot bath, and to forget the last three weeks ever happened. He began to smile as he thought of how good it would feel to be clean again.

Priss stood to Sylia's right, Linna to her left. Even now, Linna thought sadly, Priss was keeping her distance. Linna turned to Captain McNichol and walked over to him. From where she was, Priss looked over and glared. Leon looked at the green figure coming towards him and lost his smile.

"When?" she asked, her voice devoid of any emotion, any life. Leon took a breath.

"Tomorrow, at ten in the morning. In the Temoui park." he answered. She then turned away, got on her horse, and rode off.

--The Next Day--

Nene was walking down the halls of the British Military compound, trying to help with the cleanup effort, when Daley rushed in on his crutches.

"Where is he?" he asked frantically, "Where's McNichol?"

"Leon poo? He said he had to stop somewhere to..."

"Shit, then he's going through with it!"

"With what?" Nene asked, alarmed by Daley's tone.

"The duel! He's supposed to meet her this morning in the Temoui park. He asked me last night to officiate, and I told him to go screw himself." Grabbing Nene's collar, Daley looked at her with fear in his eyes. "You have to stop this. Because of my leg, I'm no good, and besides, I don't know where to look for her. Stop Linna! Don't let her go. It's too late to stop Leon, but we can still stop her!"

Nene, now filled with fear, ran out of the building and grabbed a horse. She rode to the only place she could think of that Linna might be.

--

Priss woke up in the house that her mother had left her, and looked around. Linna hadn't tried to come over last night. She hadn't spoken with her since the expulsions of the traitors from the palace yesterday, and even then Linna didn't say much. Then again, why would she. Looking back, Priss had to admit with some remorse that she had blown things all out of proportion. Linna had asked Priss to have faith in her, why was that so difficult? Then again, why was there such a need for this blasted secrecy?

"Linna-chan." Priss mumbled, "Why can't you just tell me what..." she was cut off by the sounds of galloping outside her shack. A few seconds later, the door to her house was flung open as a near-hysterical Nene rushed in.

"Linna, don't do it! Don't go... Linna?"

"She isn't here, Nene." Priss said, puzzled and alarmed by Nene's actions.

"No. Oh God no..." she whispered. "Priss, how could you let her do it? How could you let her go to Leon to..."

Priss face turned red as she clenched her fists.

"I **knew** it!" she screamed, slamming her fist into the wall beside her, "Every time I open up to someone, every time I try to love... You know what, fine! **Fine!** She wants Leon, she can fucking have him! She can have him, damn it! After all we've been through, all we..." Priss was cut off by a hard slap to her face. She took a step back in shock as she saw the anger in the usually timid Russian.

"You idiot!" Nene screamed, "She hasn't run off with him, she's gone to _fight_ him!"

It took a half a second for what Nene had said to register. "What? Fight him? Why?"

"He challenged her to a duel. She's on her way now, you stupid jerk!" Nene yelled, shaking with rage.

In her confusion Priss began to panic. "Wait, this doesn't make any sense. Why would he challenge Linna to a duel?"

"For you!" Nene growled. "He was angry you chose her over him, and challenged her to a duel. And she accepted rather than let you go. And now, she's gone off to face possible death, and you... You don't even care, damn you!"

Priss was stunned into mournful silence as Nene continued her angry tirade. "You turned her out of your bed and out of your life, you've given her the cold shoulder, and... Four nights ago I went by her tent, and do you know what she was doing? Do you? She was crying Priss, crying over you. I had to hold her, to console her, because the woman she's in love with was too busy being a bitch to be there for her!"

Nene, finally having said her peace, was breathing heavily as Priss looked away from her "W... Where are they Nene?" she finally asked.

"I don't know. I think Daley said something about a Tamoy or Temoi park or something."

Priss looked at Nina, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "You mean the Temoui Park?" she asked. Nene nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one, but..."

Priss didn't stop to think. She rushed past Nene and leapt upon her fellow Knight Saber's horse. Digging her heels into its side as she smacked it hard on the rump with her right hand, she soon had the animal at a full gallop in no time.

--To Be Concluded--

For those playing at home- Reika Chang, from last chapter, was from Bubblegum Crisis OVA 7. And Largo was the main bad guy in the Bubblegum Crash OVA, as well as episodes five and six of the Bubblegum Crisis OVA.


	25. Chapter 25

-Bubblegum Crisis: Meiji-

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it.

-24-

Private Charles Sweager wasn't a morning person. He also didn't like breaking rules, which made the fact that he'd been woken up early this morning to officiate at a duel doubly annoying. Holding the wooden case containing the weapons, he watched as Captain Leon McNichol passed nervously back and forth.

Leon, for his part, was between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't back out, because he'd lose face. If he won, he'd end up killing the person Priss loved, thus having her hate him for the rest of his life. And if he lost, he'd be dead. He was stuck in a circle with no way out; no matter what he did, he lost.

Some movement to his right caught his attention. Looking over, he saw Linna, the bandanna still covering her head, slowly coming up the path. Her eyes looked sunk in, and her clothes appeared to have been slept in. Private Sweager took one look at the young woman, and exploded at Leon.

"No bloody way!" he yelled. "I don't care if you do outrank me, Captain, I'll have no part of dueling against a girl!"

"Who the bloody hell do you think you're talking to, Private?" Leon yelled back. "You're already here; you already have a part in it! You're in this up to your eyeballs, lad, so shut up and play your part!"

Linna looked on silently as the exchange took place. Not understanding English, she didn't understand what was being said, nor did she care. She'd lost the only person she'd ever loved. Priss no longer wanted her. She'd turned her back on her. Linna didn't care anymore if she lived or died. She just wanted the whole mess to be over with.

Private Sweager opened the wooden case, revealing two dueling pistols, two lead balls, and two small casks of gunpowder. Leon took his gun and began to prepare it, pouring the gunpowder down the barrel and using the gun's small ramrod to force the bullet down. Linna looked from Captain McNichol to the open case in front of her, and smiled sadly.

"Sir?" she asked, addressing the young officer in front of her. "Can... can you show me how to load this?"

--

Priss was riding faster and more recklessly than she ever had in her life up until now. Feelings of remorse and sorrow tore at her heart, as hot tears ran down both cheeks. How could she have done it? How could she have been so cruel to her geisha?

Coming up the path, she saw Linna and McNichol walking away from each other, their backs to one another. Each was holding a pistol, and neither had seen her yet. Finally reaching them, she watched as both turned facing one another.

"Linna, no! Don't do it!" Priss cried as she leapt off the horse. Her shouting startled Linna, who pulled the trigger without properly aiming her gun. A cloud of dirt kicked up as the bullet harmlessly impacted into the ground three feet in front of Captain McNichol. Linna looked at the little crater her gun had made, and then turned to Priss.

As she watched, Priss covered her mouth with her hand as she fell to her knees, sobbing under Linna's gaze. Linna smiled as a warm feeling welled up within her. She cared. She believed in her. She was sorry. She loved her geisha again, she...

--Click--

The sound of a hammer being pulled back brought her out of her reverie. As Priss cried out in anguish, Linna remembered two things; she was in a duel, and her opponent had yet to fire his weapon.

She turned away from her love to look at the man holding the pistol at arm's length, the barrel pointed straight at her. She began to hyperventilate as he slowly started to walk toward her, his gun never wavering. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, and her knees were shaking. Finally, he stopped roughly five feet in front of her.

Leon looked from Linna to Priss and back. "Will you yield?" he asked, finding himself hoping he wouldn't have to go any further.

Linna swallowed hard. "N... No." she managed to get out. Both duelists were acutely aware of the sounds of weeping over to Linna's right.

"You... You're willing to die? You'd really rather be dead than be without her?"

Linna looked him straight in the eyes. "She's my life." she said, "If I'm without her, I'm already dead."

Leon's eyes narrowed. "If... If you had won," Leon asked as he struggled with the conflicting emotions welling up within him, "what would you have done?"

Linna turned away from McNichol and looked at her love.

"I would have loved her 'till my dying day." She choked out, her own eyes now welling up. Leon looked over to Priss again, to the despair in her eyes. Turning back, he saw a single tear run down Linna's cheek. He looked down and shook his head.

"Heh, I'll be a son of a bitch." he said, as he flashed a smile. Looking up again, he met Linna's gaze as he turned his gun away from her toward a group of trees to her left, and fired. Linna jumped at the loud bang. The bullet hit the trunk of a young oak tree, causing some autumn leaves to fall gently to the earth.

"Damn, missed." he said as he tossed the gun away. "Hey Sweager, looks like we both missed, huh?"

Private Sweager, who'd observed all in a stunned silence, quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, um... Yeah, you both missed."

"Well, in that case..." he said, turning away from Sweager and back to Linna, "Since your shot came closer, it looks like you won." He said. He then walked over to Priss, smiling as he motioned back to Linna with his thumb.

"She... she loves you more than I ever could." he admitted reluctantly. "Be good to her." he added as he walked back to Private Sweager and his horse. Linna, the fear and adrenaline now finally leaving her system, sank to the ground trembling. Sweat poured down her forehead as she clutched the grass in front of her, her breathing gradually returning to normal. As she slowly began to regain control, she turned to Priss.

There, out in the grassy meadow, was Priss with her forehead against the ground performing the dogeza, crying uncontrollably. Linna slowly rose up on unsteady legs and made her way over, kneeling down and sitting on her heels when she finally reached her. She smiled down as she gently ran her fingers through her love's hair.

"It... it seems we've done this before, Priss-chan." she said as she placed Priss' head in her lap. "But if I recall correctly, I was the one on the floor then."

Priss looked up at her beloved geisha. "How..." she sobbed, "How can you forgive me? How can you still love me? I abandoned you, I lost faith in..." Linna pulled her into a hug before she could finish.

"Shhh... It's okay. We're together, that's all that matters." she said as she held her close. They stayed in each other's arms for several minutes, neither wanting to be the first to break contact. Finally, Linna broke the silence. "Priss-chan?"

"(Sniff) Hmm?"

"I think we should get up now. My legs are falling asleep."

--The Next Day--

Colonel Roland eased himself gingerly into his chair behind his desk. His ankle was still tender, and the doctor had told him to try to stay off it for another week. Setting his crutches aside, he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." He ordered. Captain McNichol entered the room and saluted.

"Sir, Captain McNichol reporting for..."

"Leon," the Colonel said with a smile, "After all we've been through, I think you can be a little less formal around me in private."

Leon smiled. "Yes sir." he said as he relaxed a bit. "What did you need sir?"

"Before word got out, I wanted you to be the first to know. In three months time, we're expecting a very important visitor to Tokyo; Miss Reika Chang."

Leon looked puzzled. "Who?"

Colonel Roland gave an exasperated look. "The famous Chinese opera singer. She's been with the Paris Opera House for the last four years. She's supposedly as famous for her beauty as her voice; everyone says she's a _vision_ of loveliness."

"A vision, huh?" Leon asked. "Well, maybe so, but opera? I never was into any of that long hair stuff."

"Well, that's neither here nor there. The point is this; she's very famous, and she's coming here. And we, as well as the Tokyo Police, have the chance to earn worldwide recognition by providing her with security. I'm leaving it up to you."

"Me? I'm flattered, but what about Major Collins?"

"He's heading back to our colonies in India, Major McNichol, and that leaves you second in command."

"Yeah but I hate opera and... Major McNichol?"

Roland smiled warmly at the young man in front of him. "Congratulations." He said, tossing a set of keys to Leon and pointing to a locked cabinet. "Open it up and pull out the good stuff."

As Leon opened the case and pulled out a bottle of rum, Roland pulled two shot glasses out from one of the drawers in his desk. Pulling the cork out, Leon poured some into both glasses, and brought his up to his mouth.

"Oh, and one more thing." Roland said as Leon took a swig, "Stop erasing evidence off walls."

Leon started choking as the rum went down the wrong way. Roland laughed.

"(Cough) Damn you Wong! (cough)"

--

Sylia and the other Knight Sabers were hard at work clearing the debris from what was left of the Silky Doll. She smiled a bit as the thought back to the man on the Genom gunship promising to help with the reconstruction. She'd made sure to be one of the first to put forward a claim. Hell, if Genom was offering money and supplies to help her reconstruct the Knight Saber's headquarters so she and the others could thwart Genom's plans, who was she to argue.

Nene was shoveling some ash into a large garbage can next to her as she looked over to where the library used to be. There was Linna, sifting through what was left of the books, with Priss right by her side. She smiled, noting that Priss was acting almost clingy around the former geisha, never allowing her to be more than five feet away. Several times she'd caught them brushing up against one another or exchanging loving glances.

Linna looked up from her work over to Sylia. "Sensei? Where's Mackie?"

Sylia smiled. "He's over with Nigel helping to rebuild the stables. He's going to be trained how to help with the upkeep of the armor and weapons."

Priss looked up from where she was, "I thought you said he was going to school once we got back."

"He is." Sylia answered. "He'll be going to a nearby one set up for the Europeans. He'll have weekends off, though."

Priss leaned over to whisper in Linna's ear, "If I know Nigel, right now his first lesson is teaching Mackie some colorful words and phrases to use while repairing what's left of Sylia's armor." Linna started to giggle. Nene and Sylia smiled at the couple, then turned back to the debris in front on them.

--Finis--


End file.
